Four Broken Boys
by HufflepuffleMarauder
Summary: Art by- Alessiajontrunfio (Tumblr) (Has also been posted on A03 and Wattpad) Four boys. Four very different, very broken boys. A story detailing their lives and friendship during their teenage years. From the first train journey - to the last. They went by the name of "The Marauders" This is how their story starts
1. Four Broken Boys

**_DISCLAIMER - I own nothing_**

Four boys, one lonely, one broken, one insecure and one with a curse.

Four Lives, one happy, one messed up, one shadowed and one tragic.

Four endings, one shortened, one cruel, one taken with a gift and one defeated.

Four very different, very broken boys.

This is how their story starts.

 ** _AN: Until I work out how to use ffnet properly, I reccomend you just read this fic on A03 or Wattpad, since I have about 29 chapters posted on there already_**


	2. One lonely

James Potter woke up with a jaw cracking yawn. For a moment he wished he'd never snuck down to eat the last of the cauldron cakes during the night, since his hands were covered in sticky chocolate. One hand reached up to give his eyes a good rub. He tried to move the other but found he'd been sleeping on it in a very weird position. Taking a drawn out breath, he turned over and hugged the duvet to himself. There was a distinct clattering downstairs of breakfast being made. His mother's laugh at a joke her husband had told rang through the manor. James pushed himself up and yawned once more.

The mirror that hung on the left hand-side of his wall showed a face. Black hair that was mussed about from sleeping and tired, hazel eyes. James put on his rectangular glasses and squinted at himself. He made an attempt at flattening his hair, but it just sprung back up. It was ironic that his father, Fleamont Potter, was the creator of Sleakeazy's hair products yet his son's hair had a mind of it's own. The bottle of Sleakeazy's finest hair gel almost dropped to the floor when James realised what day it was.

March 27th

His eleventh birthday.

The day he was to get his Hogwarts letter.

He jumped out of bed with newfound energy, grinning wildly. Potter Manor was extremely large, with six bedrooms even though James was an only child. There were also many other rooms that you would find down the long corridors, that had little to no use at all. Only a few main rooms were used on a daily basis. Despite it's size, the manor was warm and inviting. Mr and Mrs Potter didn't seem to mind the constant mess their son would make. Even the small Quidditch pitch outside was used extensively. James ran across one of the corridors and down the stairs into the large kitchen where his house elf, Thing was preparing breakfast. The elf was named when James was only three, and he'd first arrived at the manor. The starnge creature had been named by James himself and Thing didn't seem to mind that his name wasn't exactly dignifying.

"Happy birthday Jamsie." His mother said as she hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

James grinned and sat down at the table. "Has my letter arrived yet Mum?" He asked, patience already running low.

"Not yet." She replied

James sighed. It's not that he was skeptical about getting his letter, no, he was just impatient. He knew for sure that he was going to Hogwarts after he'd shown his first signs of magic when he was five. It was an old family story where he smashed a plate because his Aunt Betty wouldn't let him have any of the pumpkin pasties until after his vegetables. Needless to say he never got his pumpkin pasties.

Thing brought him a plate of fried eggs, toast, sausages and bacon. James eagerly dug in, starving. He was just finishing his last piece of bacon as a tawny owl flew through the open window. James excitedly opened the sealed envelope and read the letter inside.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

James' smile was getting wider and wider as he read the letter. Then he heard his Dad walk in and sit opposite him.

"Happy birthday Jamie! I see you got your letter." He smiled. "I remember the day I got mine." He sighed.

Sensing a long story on his father's time at Hogwarts, James quickly shovelled down his food. After magaing to swallow without choking, Thing took his plate and James took his letter.

James had been wanting to go to Hogwarts since he was very young. It was because he was lonely. He was homeschooled so he didn't have any school friends. His parents had him quite late so his cousins were practically adults. He was also an only child. Don't get me wrong, James was very happy and well cared for, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd talked to someone his age. So he grew up without any friends and only the company of his parents.

But now it would all change. He was going to Hogwarts! He was so excited to make friends. He was finally going to Hogwarts!


	3. One broken

Sirius Black woke up to the warm (horribly green) sheets of his bed. Rubbing his eyes he flicked some stray black hair out of his face. Mr and Mrs Black insisted on taking out a pair of scissors once a fortnight and shearing his head. But last week he'd escaped because they were too busy yelling at him. He sat up in his huge bed and tried to blink the sleep out his eyes.

Sirius had black hair that always looked the same. Never knowing any other hairstyle, it stayed trimmed close to the scalp and wasn't free to roam any longer than half a centimeter. He had stormy grey eyes and the signature Black cheek bones to go with his sharp, angular features. He was tall and could already be called handsome for his age. Sirius was cocky and eccentric if away from his gripping family, but there was always a sadness in his eyes.

Sirius realised with a jolt what day it was.

November 3rd

His eleventh birthday.

The day he was to get his Hogwarts letter.

The excitement didn't last too long though, as he fell into the usual ritual of making his bed. If he had it his way he would always leave the sheets strewn all over the place, that way they felt more like home. His current home didn't feel much like a home, more like a living area. A cold, dark, empty living area called Grimmuald Place. Sirius made his way down the stairs of Grimmuald place slowly, dreading what would happen in the kitchen. When he got there he tentatively opened the kitchen door.

"Morning Mother, Father, Regulus."He said calmly, and had to stop himself from making a face.

"Sirius! Why did you take so long coming down!?" His Mother scolded.

"I was washing my face."

He'd had the excuse perfected. Because Sirius was always ready for a scolding. It was just part of life.

Mother scowled at him as their house elf, Kreacher set down a plate of toast in front of him with an ugly grin adorning his wrinkled features. Sirius held and Kreacher held a mutual dislike for each other, but you wouldn't notice if you were a stander-by.

His father rested his elbows regally on the table, leaning forward to his son who had braced himself, ready for another scolding of what he didn't do yesterday. "So Sirius, today you get your letter." He said.

Sirius hummed in reply. Guess I don't even get a Happy birthday then, great, he thought. The Black family ate their meal in silence until there was a noise at the window. Sirius' head shot up to see a tawny owl tapping on the window, carrying a letter! He quickly got out of his chair and ran over to the window, ignoring the looks of his parents. At this moment he couldn't care if he wasn't being a respectable pureblood. He let the owl in and took the letter. Sirius sat down and, bursting with excitement, tore open the envelope and read the letter inside.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of_

 _all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Sirius felt excitement coursing through him. This was the best birthday present he could ask for. He excused himself from the table and ran upstairs to his room.

Sirius had been waiting to go to Hogwarts ever since he showed his first signs of magic. He knew then that he could get away from his family. His parents frequently used curses and spells on him because he didn't hate muggles. Sirius knew he was different, he always knew. He wasn't like his brother or his cousins, he was the black sheep. And he just wanted to get away from it all. Sirius was broken.

But now it would all change. He was going to Hogwarts! He could get away from his family. He was finally going to Hogwarts!


	4. One insecure

Peter Pettigrew woke up to his Mother yelling at him to come down for breakfast. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Just one more minute, he thought desperately.

Peter was a short and slightly plump boy. He'd inherited the ice blue eyes and excellent vision from his father, and then the light blonde hair from his father. Though he lacked the attention span of both. Peter had told he'd been lucky to have a kind resting face, as his older sister Clara looked to be in a bad mood most of the time.

"Peter! Breakfast!" Shouted his mother.

Peter was seriously considering just going back to sleep and skipping breakfast until his stomach rumbled loudly. He sighed and reluctantly sat up. Peter gasped. He'd just realised what day it was.

July 22nd

His eleventh birthday

The day he was to get his Hogwarts letter

Throwing off his blue covers, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother was laying out breakfast.

"Happy birthday Pete!" Said his father.

"Thanks dad, has my letter arrived yet?" Asked Peter, eager for the letter that would change everything.

"Not yet"

Peter sighed and started eating his breakfast when his sister, Clara, walked in, still with her usual bed head. "Happy birthday," She ruffled his hair then stole the milk from him. ",have you got your letter yet?" She asked.

Since Clara had got her letter when an unreliable owl had flown right into the window Peter had been worried. She was now going into her sixth year and had passed her OWLs with straight Os. His parents regarded her highly and Peter doubted he'd reach what she managed to. The entire family were relieved when he finally showed first signs of magic when he was nine.

"No, but it should be here soon." He muttered.

Just as he replied, a tawny owl flew in and toppled over the milk bottle on the table. Peter ran over to the dazed owl and carefully placed it next to the sink. He took his letter and prized it open.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Pettigrew,_  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of the necessary books and equipment._  
 _Term starts 1st September._  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy headmistress_

Peter was bursting with happiness as he read the letter. Hogwarts here I come! He thought. His mother took out her list of school books they'd have to buy in Diagon Alley and started reading them out. Clara also supplied some unhelpful comments about when she got her letter, saying that Peter should get her old books.

"Ew I don't want your leftovers." He made a face at her suggestion.

"You're lucky I keep my books in good condition!" She called after her retreating back as Peter ignored her, taking the letter up to his room, re-reading it with excitement.

For a lot of his short life, Peter had felt a yearning need to prove himself. Every year Clara would come back with a glowing school report and their parents telling her that she would do so well in life. As a child, he used to be proud of his big sister, but when it dawned on him that academics wasn't exactly his forte, he started to become bitter of her achievements. The need to be appreciated was too much, and as the time to go to Hogwarts got closer he would be filled with excited nerves.

But now it would all change. He was going to Hogwarts! He would get a chance to prove himself. He was finally going to Hogwarts!


	5. One with a curse

Remus Lupin slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the splash of light on his face. A call from downstairs told him that he really should get out of bed early today, instead of sleeping staggardly until almost midday. He threw the thin duvet off, and sat up, almost immediately regretting it. The pain in his bones hadn't gone since his last transformation a fortnight ago.

Remus had sandy brown hair and amber eyes. He was quite small for his age (His mother always said he would be much taller when he was older) and very thin. He was always a bit pale and often looked tired and ill. The part of Remus that stood out most were his scars. They littered his body and never faded, but the only ones he let be seen were the ones he couldn't cover. He also had three long scars diagonally across his face as if someone, or something had scratched him. Remus was clever and loveable, but never really got the chance to be a normal child. He was very shy and couldn't remember the last time he'd talked to someone his age.

Remus changed into one of his largest, comfiest jumpers, since it looked quite cold outside. He suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his heart when he realised what day it was.

March 10th

He eleventh birthday

The day he was to get his Hogwarts letter

But it would never come

He sighed, his heart heavy he went downstairs to the kitchen, dragging his feet slightly. Today would obviously be a day for moping around aimlessly. He was greeted with a hug and a kiss from his mother, which didn't do too much to cheer him up. Though the thought helped.

"Happy birthday darling." She said.

Remus hugged her back and made himself some toast. It was a simple routine. A simple routine that they subconsciously agreed on to keep their family partially normal. He was just spreading on some honey when his father came in.

"Happy birthday Remus." He said, picking up the copy of the Daily prophet off the table.

"Thanks." Remus replied halfheartedly.

His mother looked at him. "What's wrong? Do you have another headache? Do you need some of that potion the Healers gave us?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mum. It's just...I should be getting my letter today." He sighed.

Remus excused himself from the table, and went up to his room. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed at his parents, after all, it wasn't their fault. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, tracing the scars on his face and his neck. His reflection looked back at him with sad eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. He ran downstairs, they never got visitors. Remus saw his mother open the door slightly to reveal an old man with a long silver beard and a tall pointed hat.

"Oh - we don't allow visitors here - sorry." His mother seemed extremely flustered answering the door. Remus heard the door shut quickly and his mother hissing at her husband. " Lyall! Lyall! There's someone at the door!"

Remus' father quickly came running to the door and started whispering to his wife. Remus, meanwhile, heard a loud crack in the living room and went there to investigate. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that the man at the door had apparated into his living room.

"Oh hello, what's your name?" He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

He hesitated. "Remus, sir, who are you?" He replied quietly.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Well, Remus knew he felt uncomfortable but Dumbledore looked completely content.

"Excuse me sir, why are you here?" Asked Remus tentatively.

"I will explain, but first let us sit down, for you will get tired." He said, smiling a little.

Professor Dumbledore sat down on the floor and Remus followed, sitting opposite. Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate of crumpets appeared.

"Crumpets?" He asked, gesturing to the plate. And when Remus shook his head, he took one himself. "Do you play gobstones?" He asked, looking to the set lying on the floor.

"When Dad isn't busy." Remus answered quietly.

Dumbledore took a bite out of a crumpet and started setting out the game. Remus decided he'd take one as well, since he left his toast earlier.

"I suspect you know why I'm here Remus." Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

"Um, not really."Remus answered truthfully.

"Professor Dumbledore." Said a voice in hidden surprise.

Remus turned round to see that the voice belonged to his father who was standing at the living room door.

"Do come in Lyall." Replied Dumbledore with yet another smile.

His parents walked in and sat on the sofa, both warily watching their son. Dumbledore sat on the chair opposite but Remus stayed on the floor.

"First of all, happy birthday Remus, you turned eleven I trust?" He said brightly.

"Yes, thank you." Remus replied quietly.

"May I ask why you're here Dumbledore?" Asked his dad, with a tone of voice Remus had heard very few times.

"I am here to discuss Remus and his situation."

Remus' heart sank, but he wondered why, if Dumbledore knew his secret, why didn't he cower away from him in disgust? That's what everyone did to him. Even at St Mungo's the healers gave him a private room so he wouldn't be around the other patients. He scared them.

"What about his... situation?" His father hesitated before approaching the sensitive topic.

"Well, I assume that you thought Remus would be denied entry into Hogwarts school, yes?" Dumbledore said, adopting a business like tone. "I am willing to let Remus go to school, after all, every child has the right to have an education."

Remus held his breath, hopefully this wasn't a dream!

"But how will you be able to handle..." Started his mother.

"His situation?" Said Dumbledore. "Don't worry, that was the reason I came to speak to you, about the necessary precautions.

Every full moon, Remus will be taken away, out the school. There is a secret tunnel leading to an old shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Many protective spells will be placed on the shack and a dangerous tree called the Whomping Willow will be placed over the entrance of the tunnel, to secure that no unsuspecting student crawls through."

There was silence for a moment as his parents contemplated this.

"But who will take care of him?"Asked his mother worriedly.

"Don't worry, the school has an extremely good healer who is more than happy to take care of Remus."

Remus saw his father struggling to find a loophole, this was too easy, how could Remus be safe?

"Please dad, please let me go, I'll be OK." Pleaded Remus in a small voice.

"Listen to your son Lyall." His mother said, knowing full well that since she was a muggle, everything magic was left to her husband.

Another moment of silence.

"Fine, but you have to be able to guarantee me that Remus will be safe." His father gave in sternly.

Remus felt an involuntary grin appear on his face. He was going to Hogwarts! He was finally going to Hogwarts!


	6. Today is the day

James opened his eyes with a grin and jumped out of bed. He didn't care that it was early, he was too excited to sleep. _I'm going to Hogwarts today!_ He thought with a tiny squeal. The sun had only started to rise, so he opened the window for some fresh air to cool off his nerves. Nerves? No, he wasn't nervous, why would he be? Starting to get bored quickly, he checked his trunk had everything for the fifth time. James sighed, he wanted time to go past faster, he wanted to be on the train now.

"James breakfast!" Shouted his mother from downstairs.

"Coming!"He shouted back.

James ran down the many staircases and into the large kitchen. He took some toast and spread on butter messily.

"So, are you ready for you first day at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to get on the train." James answered through a mouthful of toast.

"You do know that we're going to miss you?"

"Yeah yeah, but I'll owl you every week."James said with a wave of his hand.

His father came in and ruffled James' already messy hair.  
"Ready for your first day at Hogwarts?"He asked.

"Of course! I'm always ready!"James answered.

He finished his breakfast and went upstairs to pack the last of his belongings. James' parents had bought him a midnight black owl so he could keep in contact with them. He hadn't chosen a name yet so he just referred to him as owl. James put his owl in it's cage and carried him downstairs. His dad magicked his heavy trunk downstairs and into a hired Muggle car.

"Have fun at Hogwarts Master James! Thing will miss you!" Thing cried.

James hugged him goodbye. He sat in the back seat and as they were driving to the station, he started to feel nervous. Although, the feeling had been nagging at him for the past two weeks, but he'd only registered it now. He had to make sure this was real. What if no one liked him? What if he was a loner? What if he made friends with all the wrong people?

"James? James are you listening to me?" His mother asked, a little impacient.

"Huh what? Errr yeah." He responded hurriedly.

"I was just saying that you'd better study and work hard in your classes. I don't want you slacking off." She said seriously.

"Ok mum." He sighed.

His dad gave him a pointed look that plainly said "You'd better listen to her"

James rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He wasn't worried about school marks, he knew he was going to do well. He was only slightly worried about the other students. (Though that would never be admitted out loud)

Once they arrived at the station James' parents put his trunk and his owl onto a trolley. They were getting some weird looks from the muggles so his father led the way to platform 9 3/4. They took the wall at a run and James gasped as he saw the Hogwarts express. A breathless laugh escaped him as his childhood dream finally came true. The platform was buzzing with families and students. One particular family that stood out to James was the obvious Muggle family. The parents appeared to be nervous, standing with their two daughters.  
The sisters were both pretty with the same emerald eyes and oval shaped faces. The older one had waist length, light brown hair that draped across her back. She would have been very pretty if it weren't for the frown upon her face. The younger one had auburn red, shoulder length curly hair and crooked teeth. She appeared close to tears while talking to her sister. James couldn't catch what they were saying because he was ushered further on the platform by his parents.

James was just heaving his trunk onto the train when an older boy already in his Hogwarts robes came to help.

"Need some help with that?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks." James panted.

Together they both carried James' trunk into an empty compartment.

"I'm Frank by the way, Frank Longbottom." Said the boy holding his hand out. "Fifth year and prefect."

"James Potter, I'm in first year."He said, shaking Frank's hand.

Frank left James alone, saying he had prefect duties. He smiled, if everyone was like this then he would make friends in no time.

Remus arrived at the station with his parents feeling thoroughly nervous. He watched as happy students approached the Hogwarts express, greeting friends.

"Now Remus, remember, work hard, study and do well, Dumbledore let you in under certain conditions so don't break any rules." His dad told him firmly.

Remus nodded, watching the train.

"And remember to owl us after your first transformation." Said his mother, wiping away tears.

"And don't get too close to anyone. We don't want them finding out." Said his father.

His parents hugged him gingerly, as if he was fragile glass about to break. Remus started shakily walking towards the train.

James sat down in am empty compartment, putting his trunk away. He was just getting settled when a boy knocked on the door.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure." James gestured to the seat next to him. "I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black." The boy said.

Sirius had just sat down when the red-head James saw at the station knocked on the door.

"Can I sit here please?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." Sirius said.

"I'm James and this is Sirius." James said, gesturing between him and Sirius.

"Lily." She said sadly.

James and Sirius started talking while Lily looked out the window.

Lily had her face pressed against the window pane. A sallow faced boy with black, greasy hair, already in his school robes slid open the compartment door. He sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to express the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." Said the boy, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?" Remarked James.

James and Sirius had shown no interest in Lily or the boy until this point.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said.

"Blimey," said James. "and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya Snivellus!" Sirius called as the compartment door slammed shut.

"Cool name." James grinned.

"Thanks, just came up with it."

Remus pulled his trunk onto the train and tried to look for an empty compartment. He was taken by surprise when a small girl with short, red hair stalked past him angrily, pulling along a boy with black, greasy hair. They both had scowls on their faces and Remus winced, he hoped everyone else wasn't like that.

Remus approached the compartment they came from and hesitated. Two boys were in there. He didn't want to talk to anyone yet. Not now. _C'Mon Remus! There aren't any other compartments!_ Remus stood outside the compartment for a good ten minutes, not knowing whether to go in or find another. Finally, Remus drew a shaky breath, slid open the door and hesitantly poked his head through.

"Uhm, c-can I sit here?"He asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, take a seat!"Said one of the boys, grinning.

Remus tentatively sat down.

"I'm James Potter by the way." Said one boy.

He had black, messy hair that went all over the place and hazel eyes behind a pair of round glasses. He seemed casual, laid back, and Remus suspected that in a short amount of time he would be the epitome of cool.

"I'm Sirius Black."Said the other.

Sirius had short, curly black hair and stormy grey eyes. Because of his air of confidence, Remus assumed he probably had a quick swagger to his step.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said hesitantly.

"So, what house do you want to be in Remus?" Asked James.

Direct and to the point, Remus thought tentatively. "Err, I don't know really. My dad was in Ravenclaw so maybe that. Honestly, I'd be satisfied with anything but Slytherin." He replied.

"Great! Now I know that you're not evil!"Said James cheerfully.

Remus smiled nervously.

"Well, I'll definitely be the black sheep of the family, I will not be in Slytherin." Sirius said firmly.

Remus took out a book and started reading when James and Sirius started talking about Quidditch.

Peter walked up and down the train with his trunk, trying to find an empty compartment. Clara had left him with a pat on the back to go find her friends. He was panting with the effort of dragging his trunk across the train. He looked into a compartment at the end of the train and saw three boys in there. He took a deep breath and slid open the door.

"Can I sit here?"He asked.

"Of course!"Said one boy with messy black hair.

Peter sat down with, what he imagined, must have been a scared face.

"I'm James Potter." Said the boy with messy black hair.

To Peter he seemed quite casual, laid back and someone who would be quite popular. He decided to stick by James.

"Sirius Black" Said the boy opposite James.

He had an air of confidence that, quite frankly, intimidated Peter. The boy sitting next to Sirius and opposite Peter took his head out his book and looked at him. He had to stop himself from gasping. The boy had three bold scars going diagonally across his face. Peter looked at the boy's hands and saw that they too, were littered with scars. The boy caught him staring and quickly hid his hands behind his book.

"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." He said.

"My name is Peter Pettigrew." Peter said nervously.

"So Peter, what house do you think you'll be in?" Asked James.

"Well, I don't really know, Hufflepuff? I don't know." He attempted to channel some sort of charm.

Peter noticed that Remus had gone back to his book.

"Well, at least you're not going to be in Slytherin." Said James.

"Oh no definitely not!" Said Peter. "My family are very against that sort of thing."

Sirius grinned "Well, at least you're not evil."

Peter smiled nervously. Sirius and James started talking about Quidditch while Remus read and Peter listened. A while later the compartment door slid open and a witch with a trolley piled with sweets stood outside.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked kindly.

Remus mumbled a 'no thank you' while Peter, James and Sirius jumped up, taking gold out their pockets. Once they had bought their sweets they sat down again and the lady moved on. They were happily munching away when the Remus got up.  
"We really should get changed into our robes now." He said.

They all followed his lead and started changing, facing away from each other. The train suddenly stopped and they got out and stepped outside.

Sirius was instantly greeted by the signature British cold air and light drizzle of rain. He stuck close to James and was ushered along by other students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Shouted a voice.

The person shouting came into view and Sirius heard Peter gasp. The man was at least eight foot high with a wild mane of hair and beard. He was wearing a huge coat and accidentally knocked over a fellow first year with his dustbin lid hands. He was holding a lantern and Sirius followed him with James behind. The giant led them to the lake where some boats were sitting.

"Four to a boat! Four to a boat!"He yelled.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter took one boat as everyone else scrambled to find another. The giant made sure that everyone was in a boat before moving them. The boats glided over the water as the students took it all in.

"'Ere's your firs' view o' Hogwarts!"He yelled.

Sirius heard everyone gasp at the sight of the beautiful castle. When they got to the castle doors the many first years gathered at the doors. The giant pushed through them to the castle doors.

"I'm Hagrid by the way."He told them, before knocking thrice on the castle door.


	7. Houses

Sirius watched as the stone doors magically opened. He looked closer and saw that a strict looking witch wearing a pointed hat and emerald robes was standing there.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." She said. "Now, I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. At Hogwarts..."

As she talked about Hogwarts Sirius couldn't help but notice that James wasn't paying attention either. James looked his way and smirked. Sirius smirked back and they started nudging each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Remus look at them with disapproval. Peter was watching them with awe. James nudged Sirius a bit too hard so that he fell into another boy. The boy scowled at them and James had to put his hands over his mouth to stop the laughter spilling out. Sirius sniggered and saw Mcgonagall's eyes look over to them slightly. She raised her voice and James laughed even harder. She finished her speech and opened the doors to the Great Hall, telling them to pair up. James and Sirius went together, with Remus and Peter behind them.

Everyone gasped as they saw the Great Hall. There seemed to be no ceiling, but a starry night sky. There were four long tables. Sirius looked at the older students sitting at them and instantly knew they were house tables. He saw Lucious, sitting smugly showing off his new prefect badge. Sirius scowled, he would make sure to stay away from him. Sirius saw his cousin Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix. They both glared at him and he glared back.

Sirius suddenly felt nervous as Mcgonagall put the sorting hat onto the stool. What if I'm in Slytherin? What if I'm not in Griffyndor with James? He thought worriedly. She started calling out the names and Sirius knew he was at the top of the list.

"Black, Sirius"

James gave him a thumbs up as Sirius walked up to the stool, trying to look confident. He put the hat on and it fell over his eyes, blocking the hall from view.

So, another Black then? Said the hat.

Yes, but I'm not like them.

I can see that.

Don't put me in Slytherin.

Be patient, oooh, I can see bravery, great bravery, and loyalty.

Not in Hufflepuff.

Wait! Hmmm, obviously not in Slytherin, not loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff. Hmmm, I can see intelligence, but you don't work hard enough to be in Ravenclaw Well, better be "GRIFFYNDOR!"

The hat shouted out the last word to the whole hall. The Griffyndor table burst into applause as Sirius' face split into a grin. He saw James cheering loudly, and he knew that he had found a friend.

Remus cheered for Sirius, getting the house he wanted. Remus watched nervously as Mcgonagall got to the Ls in the list.

"Lupin, Remus"

Remus took a deep breath and shakily walked to the stool. Why do we have to do this with everyone watching? He thought desperately. He placed the hat on his head and it fell down to his nose.

Hmmm, a werewolf? Haven't met one of your kind before. Said the hat.

Remus' insides went cold. What if everyone could hear it?

Oh only you can hear me.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

Oooh, I sense intelligence, maybe Ravenclaw? But no, a dark creature, surely Slytherin?

No! Please not Slytherin!

I haven't made my decision yet. I sense bravery, kindness. Hmmm, where to put you? You wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw maybe?

Not Slytherin! I'm not a dark creature!

I know that, well, Ravenclaw or Griffyndor?

Remus peered under the hat and looked longingly over where Sirius was sitting at the Griffyndor table.

Hmmmm, well, I see you have a friend in Griffyndoor. But do you fit there? You certainly fit Ravenclaw. But your bravery cancels out your intelligence. Better be "GRIFFYNDOR"

The hat shouted out the last word to the whole hall and the Griffyndor table burst into applause. Remus breathed a sigh of relief at not being in Slytherin. He walked shakily to the Griffyndor table and sat down next to Sirius.

"Glad you were put in Griffyndor!"Sirius told him.

Remus smiled back.

Peter felt more and more nervous when the professor got closer and closer to the Ps.

"McKinnon, Marlene!"

Peter started to get more nervous now.

"MacDonald, Mary!"

She was getting closer to his name. He was sweating now.

"Pettigrew Peter!"

Peter shakily walked up to the stool, conscious of everyone watching him. He put the hat on his head and it slid right down to his chin.

What do we have here?

Peter jumped at the sudden voice in his head.

Don't be scared, it's only me.

This feels like it's gone on forever, Peter thought.

No it hasn't

Can you read my mind?

Of course I can dear Peter. Now, let's see, where to put you. Hmmm, not really very brave indeed.

I know.

You don't have a lot of intelligence, learning does not come easy to you.

I know.

Well, you don't have much ambition, and your loyalty isn't exactly to die for.

Is there anything good about me?

You don't seem to fit in anything, do you?

Can I say where I want to be put?

Well, you're not exactly going anywhere. Oh I see, you have friends in Gryfindor, Do you want to go there?

Yes please.

OK then, better be, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered as Peter walked to the table, legs like jelly. Remus moved over so he could sit down. "Hey Peter, why did the hat take so long sorting you?" Asked Sirius.

"Umm, well, I don't know really, I err..." Peter trailed off.

He knew it must have taken ages. But he didn't want Sirius to think he wasn't supposed to be in Gryffindor.

"Potter, James"

James swaggered up to the stool with an air of confidence. He sat down and placed the hat on the top of his head. The moment it touched his unruly hair it yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

James grinned as he ran over to Sirius and gave him a high-five. "This is great! We're in the same house!" He said.

The next few people were sorted and James was starting to get hungry. "I'm starving! Now I wish I'd got more sweets from the trolley." Sirius groaned.

"Don't worry, my dad told me there's a huge feast after the sorting!" James whispered.

At this Peter's stomach made a dying whale sound. James and Sirius stiffled their giggles while Peter went red and smiled shyly. Even Remus gave a little smile.

At this Dumbledore stood up to the golden owl podium. He had a long silver beard that went down to his waist. Wearing light blue robes and bright blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to those who were here last year, welcome back. Mr Filch, the caretaker has asked me to tell you that any pranking toys from Hogsmeade are strictly banned. A list is on his door."

"He sounds like a right old laugh." James whispered to Sirius.

"I also must tell you that this year a tree has been planted in Hogwarts grounds. It is called the Whomping Willow."

At this James noticed that Remus had gone bright red and looked like he wanted to go hide under the table.

"It is there only for herbology purposes and if approched it will try to kill you. You have been warned." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

Then, suddenly food of all kinds appeared on the empty bronze platters, drinks appeared in the silver jugs. Everyone piled food onto their plates as they chatted amitadly.

"My entire familiar are in Slytherin, I guess I'm the black sheep." Sirius grinned.

"Well, my entire family have been in Gryffindor, carrying on the tradition." Said James.

"What about you Remus?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh, I errr, well, my dad was in Ravenclaw and my mum is a muggle" He said nervously.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to know about muggles!" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus smiled shyly.

As the evening went on all the food had suddenly disappeared and was replaced with desserts. Peter's eyes went as round as saucers at all this food. Everyone politely took a few spoonfuls of everything while James and Sirius took an entire cake for themselves. Lily Evans raised her eyebrows at them and turned away, disgusted. Peter didn't know why Lily didn't seem to like James and Sirius, he concluded that she must be quite stuck up.

He noticed Remus yawn and realised that he was quite tired himself. Peter rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. It was getting quite late. He hoped that they would get to bed soon.

Dumbledore stood up to the platform and addressed the school. "As we have all eaten our fill and I can see some dreary eyes I think it is time for us to go to bed. Prefects show the first years where to go"He said.

"First years over here! First years over here! This way first years!" Yelled a girl over the heads of the other students.

All the first years sleepily followed her. Peter heard some older students comment on how small they were. The perfect pointed out some rooms, warned them of the moving staircases and told them the password to the Gryffindor common room. Peter didn't hear the password but he was too tired to care. He just wanted to get into bed.

"On the right, boys, on the left, girls. Your things will already be there so unpack."

Remus followed a boy with platinum blonde hair up the staircase. He saw that one dormitory labeled A had his name on the list. He went inside and saw there were four beds, each with four posts and curtains.Each bed had a chair, wardrobe and a bedside table. Remus sat down on the one closest to the door.

Suddenly in burst Sirius and James with Peter following. They were laughing at something James had said. Sirius told another joke and Remus almost laughed with them. Don't get too close, the voice of his dad rang in his ears. He wanted desperately to have friends, but he knew it was too dangerous.

Remus got changed behind his curtains, covering the scars that littered his body. He crawled into bed and fell asleep in an instant.

AN-Ok so I basically thought that there must be more than 40 students in each year right? So there are 4-5 students in each dorm and 4 dorms for each house. For now I will just call the dorms A and B for the boys and 1 and 2 for the girls, if you have any suggestions for dorm names it would be greatly appreciated! so that makes a year group of around 70 students. This is because all the students in Harry's year were war babies so there weren't many (Slowly each year began to gain more students etc) This is just what I think so if you can give me some motivation and constructive criticism that would be great!


	8. Classes

Sirius woke up to find that Remus had already gone down to breakfast. He changed and was about to make sure his hair was tidy, but let a small grin slide into his face when he realised he had no parents around to tell him off for that. Good mood in full swing, he decided to loudly wake up James.

"Hey, James! Get up! Breakfast!"He yelled.

"No mum. Too early! Leave me alone."James mumbled.

"I'm not your mum James, you need to get up or no breakfast."

James stumbled out of bed and got changed.

"How do we get to the Great Hall?"James yawned.

By this time Peter had woken up and was going to follow them down to breakfast.

"Let's just guess our way." Said Sirius.

They went down to the common room and out the portrait hole. Despite the cosy decoration the air was still very cold from a normal Scottish morning. James led the way down a moving staircase, as if he knew where he was going. Sirius followed blindly while Peter trailed behind.

"Errr, let's go right - wait we were just here. Ummm, left?" James questioned himself.

"Are you lost?" Sirius asked, laughing.

"No we're not! I just don't know where we are. We just need to take another left, then a right..." James trailed off, until someone walked up to them.

"Are you first years lost?"Asked a Griffyndor prefect kindly.

"Frank! We were trying to find the Great Hall but Sirius here got us lost." Said James with relief.

"Hey! It wasn't me it was you!" Defended Sirius, but he was smiling.

"Don't worry, I heard James 'directing' you." Said Frank.

"You know each other?" Asked Sirius

"Yeah, we met on the train, Frank helped me with my trunk." Grinned James.

"Come here and I'll show you how to get to the Great Hall." Frank said, gesturing towards the corridor.

They followed him until they came to the Great Hall. James was mentally trying to draw a map out in his mind, but there were too many twists and turns. Frank noticed his struggle and told him not to worry, and that by Christmas he should be able to navigate round the castle. They saw other first years who were also lost, and had not-so-subtly followed them. Upon arrival, they thanked him and, after seeing Remus, sat down with him.

"Did you come down early?"Asked James, while reaching for toast.

Remus nodded.

Sirius saw that Remus was obviously very shy, as he ate his bacon in silence. "I saw that you'd already unpacked Remus, when did you have time to do that?"Asked Sirius.

"Oh, I couldn't get to sleep for a while so..." He replied quietly.

Sirius saw McGonagall walking down the Griffyndoor table. "Lupin, could you come with me please." She said to Remus.

Remus left with McGonagall, looking a bit ill.

"I wonder why he has to go?" Asked Sirius. "He can't be in trouble can he?"

"I don't know, but he looked as if he was expecting it." said James.

A little while later, Remus came back. "Remus! What did she want?"Asked Sirius.

"Oh err you know, nothing much."He said quietly.

Sirius decided not to press more on the matter.

McGonagall walked down their table, handing out timetables. Sirius looked at his and (embarrassed to say) excitedly looked through these new classes. He'd heard all his cousins talk about school and it seemed so fun. Also, I want to get away from mother and father he thought sadly.

Everyone started leaving so Sirius nugded James. "We need to go, first class is starting." He said.

They stood up and realised that they didn't know where the greenhouses were for herbology. "They should really make a map." James muttered.

"Yeah they should James!" Joined Peter.

James grinned and messed up hair with an air of confidence. Sirius hadn't noticed that Peter had tagged along. He felt like Peter was a bit clingy. "Maybe we should just follow the crowd." Suggested Sirius.

They followed all the other first years, but they didn't know where to go either. "Why don't we just walk around and then we can slowly make our way to the greenhouses." Said James.

"That's a terrible idea!"

They all jumped and turned around to see Lily Evans looking at them disapprovingly. "Any ideas Evans?" Snarled James.

"Well, no." She started. "But your idea is-"

"Oh shut up, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Interrupted Sirius. "Let's go James"

"What is her problem? All we did was insult her boyfriend."James said defensively.

"She probably just thinks she's better than you James."Chipped in Peter.

Sirius ignored him. "She seems stuck up to me."He said.

They walked off, trying to find their way to the greenhouses.

Remus had left breakfast early to find the greenhouses. He knew that the castle was huge so he used his common sense and set out searching for them. It was a while until he came across a Gryffindor prefect.

"Hello, are you a first year?"He asked Remus cheerfully.

Remus nodded. "Are you lost?"He asked.

Remus nodded again. "Well, I'm Frank, fith year prefect."Said Frank, holding his hand out to shake. "What class have you got? I'll help you find it."

Remus told Frank he had herbology, so he showed him the way. Frank appeared to be smart, sensible and charismatic. He made conversation throughout their walk to the greenhouses and when they got there he turned to Remus. "If you ever need anything I'll always be happy to help."Frank said with a smile.

Remus smiled back and walked into his class. He found that only five other first years had made their way through the huge castle. Remus tentatively sat down at the back in the corner.

The herbology professor came in and sighed, looking at the small group of first years. "They need a map"He muttered.

It was a few minutes before the rest of the class came in, except Sirius, James and Peter. One short girl with shoulder length red hair sat down next to him. Remus noted that she was the girl who had raised her eyebrows at James and Sirius at the sorting.

"Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Evans."She said.

"I'm Remus."He replied shyly.

Their professor walked up to the front of the classroom and addressed them. "My name is professor Orwell, I will now take the register."He said sternly.

When he called out the names of James, Sirius and Peter he just sighed and muttered "They need a map"

We he got to Remus he looked over to him with squinted eyes. Remus squirmed, he felt like professor Orwell didn't like him. Orwell started to introduce the subject of herbology, which Remus already knew because (he never would admit) he had read through all his school books over the summer. He told them to get out their parchment and quills and to take notes.

"The properties of a gillyweed are as follows, it has-"Orwell started.

"Sorry we're late sir! Couldn't find the class."Said James as him and Sirius came rushing in.

Peter came in a little behind and out of breath. "This castle is easy to get lost in."Said Orwell. "Take out parchment, quills and take notes."

James and Sirius didn't seem too bothered about taking notes, they just scrawled a few words every now and then. Peter started taking notes but glanced and Sirius and James, then started to do the same.

Remus noticed that Lily was scowling at James as if he said something awfully horrible to her. He wondered if she just didn't like him for a reason. Or maybe, he really did do something awfully horrible to her.

The first years found the class very boring, it was just taking notes and listening to the professor. Sirius looked bored out of his mind, swinging back on his chair and sighing. Lily kept scowling at him and every now and then she would hiss at him to stop or he would crack his head open.

Professor Orwell dismissed them and they set off to try and find their next class.

Over their lessons, Remus found that many of his teachers didn't particularly like him. Even though he was a good student, paying attention, doing the work set, they still didn't seem to like him. He wondered if they knew.

Peter liked James. He looked up to him, not just literally. James was smart, confident, attractive and bound to be popular. He decided that if he stuck by James he would have friends, he would be popular too.

Peter liked Sirius, but he knew that he didn't like him. The whole day Sirius ignored him, only talking to James and acting as if Peter didn't exist. Peter tried to make himself noticed, he tried to chip in conversation and say something that Sirius would like. Still, at least James paid attention to him.

As they were dismissed from their last class of the day Peter followed James to dinner. Sirius seemed a bit irritated. Peter tried not to be clingy, but it was one of his flaws. When they sat down Sirius purposefully sat down next to James so Peter couldn't sit there. Peter scowled and sat down.

Sirius started complaining about how boring the classes were. James agreed. All they had done that day was take notes. "My hand is aching so much!"He moaned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You hardly wrote anything!"She said angrily.

"Ignore her."Sirius muttered.

When they had finished dinner they took fifteen minutes to find the common room. They went up to the dormitory and found that Remus was already there. "What book are you reading?"Asked Sirius.

"Strangers on a train."Remus replied softly.

"I've never heard of that, is it a muggle book?"Sirius asked excitedly.

Remus nodded. "That's so cool!"He exclaimed. "Is it good?"

Remus nodded again. "You can read it when I'm finished."He said quietly.

Sirius grinned. Peter envied the way Sirius could hold a conversation so swiftly and that he knew exactly what to say.

James took Sirius' pajamas and dangled them out the window, laughing. Sirius tripped over his own feet and grabbed his arm and pulled him down. They both fell on top of each other, laughing.

Peter felt sour. All day he had tried to get their attention and it seemed like they were purposefully ignoring him. He wished their friendship was mutual.

Or maybe they weren't friends.


	9. Moon

That night in the common room Peter was having trouble doing his potions homework. He sighed, he hated the fact that he couldn't do the work. Peter felt like asking Remus for help.

Remus had patience, he carefully talked Peter through every step and helped him learn. He didn't get cross like anyone else would.

James and Sirius walked in and sat next to Peter. "Do you know where Remus is?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said worriedly. "He wasn't in transfiguration, but professor White didn't seem to notice."

"He might be ill, he looked quite sick this morning." Said James thoughtfully.

"I hope he's ok" Said Sirius, more to himself than the others.

Madam Promfrey was a kind but stern medi-witch who worked in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She had agreed to help Remus, unlike most.

"I had a friend who was like you, bitten at nineteen."She said sadly. "You're not alone"

Remus just nodded silently, every inch of him aching with pain.

Remus walked with madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. She worked in the hospital wing. She was very kind and happy to help him, unlike most healers. She took out her wand and levitated a short stick to press a knot in the roots. The tree suddenly stopped, enough for Remus to see a small tunnel.

"Now, you go through there and you will find a trap door to the shack where you will be transforming."Said madam Promfrey gently. "There is furniture there for you and a wardrobe for you to put your clothes in."

Remus nodded, not really taking everything in. "Good luck, I'll be here in the morning."She said warmly.

Remus slowly began the trek through the tunnel into the shack. There was a four poster bed, a small sofa, a chair and a piano. They'll be destroyed soon enough, he thought bitterly. He stripped off, leaving his clothes in a pile in the wardrobe. He shivered and curled up into a ball.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was scared. He was always scared of the pain to come. But this time it seemed worse. He always had his mum there to say words of comfort from the other side of the door. Even though it had only been a few days he missed home. Remus cried silently, waiting for the moon to come.

A silvery light came from the window of the shack. Remus felt his limbs shaking. He screamed and cried, his bones breaking and mending to take the monster within. His cries and screams soon turned into howls of pain as his snout formed. He felt the claws of the wolf push through his fingers, breaking the skin.

Where Remus was a werewolf sat, whimpering in pain. It let out a blood curldling howl to the moon above.

It needed blood.

It thrashed around the shack, scratching and biting the furniture and walls. It there itself against the window, trying to break free, howling. The need for blood was too strong. There was nothing to eat. It suddenly bit itself, then, tasting and smelling blood, bit and scratched more.

Biting and scratching, the only way for the werewolf to fullfil its need for blood.

After hours of bloodlust, the werewolf whimpered, sitting in a pool of its own blood. Then, its bones began to break and mend, back. Its howls soon turned into sobs.

Remus had survived another moon.

He was in pain. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over him, soaking it in blood. He shivered, biting back the pain in his bones. Get up Remus! Don't look weak! He told himself. But it was no use, he couldn't move.

An hour later madam Promfrey walked in and gasped. Remus was curled up in a pool of blood with a blanket over him. She conjured a stretcher and some bandages. She started to fix the worst of his wounds, muttering healing spells and incantations. She then levitated him onto the stretcher and out the tunnel back to Hogwarts castle.

T

he moment Remus opened his eyes a foul tasting potion was forced down his throat. "This will help the pain." A female voice said. "And this will get rid of the headache."She said while forcing a sweeter potion down his throat.

Remus blearily looked up to see madam Promfrey bustling about, getting potions and other medicine. Remus tried to move but felt a sharp pain in his side. He felt it with his hands and found bandages.

"You gave yourself a nasty gash on your side."Madam Promfrey said while she made a potion.

"What time is it?"Remus croaked, his throat sore from howling.

"Three in the afternoon."She gave him a cup. "Here, this will help your throat."

Remus drank it and felt instant relief. He tried to sit up but she pushed him down firmly. "You are to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"But I need to go to class-"

"No buts, you are injured."She said. "Now drink this to have a dreamless sleep."

"Remus"Called McGonagall during registration.

She seemed to have remembered something and have a mournful sigh. Sirius was worried. He and Remus weren't officially friends but after that night he regarded him highly. He just wanted him to be ok.

After transfiguration Sirius stayed behind. "Professor, where's Remus?"He asked.

"It is his decision if he tells you or not."She said sternly, but looking at him with pity.

"Oh, ok."Sirius sighed.

He walked out the classroom and was greeted by James and Peter. "Why were you talking to McGonagall?"Asked James.

"Just concerned about Remus."He muttered.

"I thought you didn't like him."Said Peter. "He's very quiet"

"Maybe he's only quiet when he's around you, but he's my friend."Sirius snapped.

Peter cowered away, ashamed that he thought he was better than Remus.

Sirius was partially lying, Remus didn't say much to him, but his presence was the complete opposite to Peter's.

Remus woke up again to darkness. He felt a lot better, I guess the potions helped, he thought. He was still in pain and his bones still ached, but he was better.

Remus fell into a light slumber, drifting in and out of conciousness. He woke up the next day to the light streaming through the large windows of the hospital wing.

Madam Promfrey came and took his temperature, gave him another potion and let him go with a firm warning that if he were to overexert himself she would not be happy. As Remus walked back to Gryffindor tower he remembered it must be a Saturday. I can write to mum and dad, he thought.

As he got to the Fat lady Sirius, James and Peter were there. "Remus! Where were you?"Asked Sirius.

"Oh, I errrr, umm I was, ummm."Remus hesitated. He hadn't prepared an excuse, thinking that no one would care where he was. "At a funeral."He blurted out.

Sirius' eyes filled with pity. "That's awful mate."Said James, patting him on the shoulder.

Peter smiled at him. "It's ok, you have us"He said comfortingly.

Remus felt rotten inside. He felt awful lying to them.


	10. The howler

_**AN- EDIT: Ok so I put this chapter through major editing and slightly changed the storyline a lil bit.**_

 _ **In the original, Sirius opened the Howler in the Great Hall and gave smart ass responses, but now James takes more of a lead and it's about 700 words longer. If you read this chapter before the 17th of February 2019 then it's worth re-reading since the writing won't be as shitty as you remember.**_

* * *

Throughout the next month Peter followed around James and Sirius. Remus stayed on his own with the words of his father ringing in his ears. From experiences of when he'd first become a werewolf and with Sirius' curiousity he knew it was dangerous to become their friend. Even so, (though he would never admit it) he did get lonely, even after a solitary childhood.

James and Sirius had also created an enemy out of Lily Evans. Since the first day on the train she held a strong grudge against them. They found this hilarious and tried to annoy her as much as possible by doing increasingly stupid things just to hear her give them an angry lecture. This included annoying her Slytherin friend, Severus Snape. James and Sirius had now adopted the cruel nickname Snivellus to him. Remus sometimes found their teasing to be a bit too excessive and privately felt sorry for Snape so and never joined in. Morally he knew he should step in and speak up on Snape's behalf, or even help Lily in berating them, but he could never choke the words out. Fear? Yes. Was it cowardly? Yes. Did the judgment from these potential friends stop him? Of course it did. Though Peter never seemed to have any sympathy for Snape, backing up James in his jeers and even adopting the nickname when Sirius was around. This backfired many times though, as Peter was an ideal target for Snape.

The first years had also managed to find where most classes were. They also found Peeves. Peeves was a pesky poltergeist who roamed the halls of Hogwarts causing, havoc, mayhem and usually creating everyone's lives a living hell. If you were late for class he would make it as hard as possible for you to get there on time. Pulling rugs out from under you, locking doors and just being a pain. The school caretaker, Filch, hated Peeves. Rumours said that he kept trying to ask Dumbledore to get Peeves out of Hogwarts.

Then, at the end of their first week of Hogwarts, Sirius got mail. A howler to be exact.

"Is that a howler?" James pointed at the murky green envelope that dropped into his cereal.

Sirius nodded silently, not trusting himself to say anything stupid. Not making eye contact with James, he glanced over to the Slytherin table where Luscious had a smug look on his face. The howler had started smoking at the corners and was starting to look terribly close to combusting.

"Come on, let's take it outside." James muttered, grabbing the envelope and running speedily out the doors of the Great Hall with Sirius at his heels.

Peter made to get up but Remus placed a firm hand on his arm, to which he obeyed. "Maybe it's best if we stay in here." Peter looked put out for a moment but nodded, Remus seemed to do everything right so it was best to follow his lead.

Once in the hallway the envelope had started to tremble so Sirius, with shaking hands, tenderly opened the envelope. He lifted the flap and-

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"The voice of Mrs Black screamed, making them both flinch. It was so loud that James was sure the entire hall could hear it.

"Noble my arse." Sirius backtalked, trying his best to seem cool.

"EVERYONE IN OUR PUREBLOOD LINE HAS MANAGED TO GET INTO SLYTHERIN! EVEN THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"Andromeda is my favourite cousin because she's the only one who's not evil!" Sirius bit back.

"YOU ARE THE HEIR OF THE BLACK FAMILY! YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU BRING SHAME TO THE FAMILY!"

"I don't care. I never wanted to be the heir of the Black family anyway." Sirius carried on, despite Mrs Black not being able to hear him.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU ARE IN GRYFFINDOR AND MIXING WITH MUDBLOODS! YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED AND EMBARRASSED! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

The howler ripped itself to shreds. "Yeah, I am happy." Sirius said defiantly, crushing the last of flaming paper shreds under his shoe.

The entire hall heard the howler. There were jeers and laughter from the Slytherin table, where there was an assortment of Sirius' cousins. Sirius insisted they go back into the hall so he could finish his breakfast, even though James offered to go back the dormitory. When they sat down, Peter and Remus were tactful enough to pretend they never heard anything. For that Sirius was silently grateful.

* * *

That night, their dormitory held a tense silence. Remus got ready for bed as usual and without a word he closed the curtains on his four poster to sleep. Peter was jittery, he kept looking like he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it last minute. The silence was killing James, for the past nights, him and Sirius had stayed up late joking, talking and having pillow fights, but now it seemed that Sirius wasn't in the mood.

So James attempted to question him. "Mate, are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Huh what?" Sirius paused in his way to their bathroom with a toothbrush in hand. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Then what was that howler about?" James prodded again.

"I guess Lucius told mother that I was in Gryffindor." Sirius gave a non-committal shrug.

"Why do your parents want you to be in Slytherin?" Asked Peter suddenly, unable to hold his silence any longer.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong Peter." Sirius snarled uncharacteristically.

Peter sank away, scared he'd ruined everything. "Hey! There's no need to be mean to Pete!" James said, trying desperately to keep the peace between everyone.

Sirius felt the guilt immediately when he saw Peter's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said quickly, embarrassed at his outburst. "I just didn't think that any of my cousins would be that bothered to owl my mother."

Sirius carried on, realising that they deserved a vague explanation. "I hate most of my family really, they're all extreme blood purists, except for Regulus and Andromeda."

"Yes you mentioned her, how is she a blood traitor?" James asked.

"Andromeda is my only good cousin because she eloped with a muggle born three years ago. And Reg is my little brother, mother's stupid views haven't got to him yet." Sirius explained.

"So your family hate anyone who isn't pure-blooded?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

A pause.

"Are you okay then?" James asked again.

"James, I'm fine it was just a howler from an angry parent." Sirius grinned, back to his usual self.

* * *

That night Remus couldn't sleep. His dreams had recently been filled with the latest full moon. It was so much worse than he was used to, and he'd lost so much blood. The chair had been mauled brutally, and it was the first time Remus had been able to see the damage he'd done as a monster. The leg had been bitten off and used as a chew toy, and the floor boards harboured deep scratches. Remus shivered, he could never get to sleep with those images in mind. He got up to get a glass of water from the jug by the window, stopping when he heard a quiet sob.

It was coming from Sirius.

Remus' first instinct was to run back to bed, get under the covers and pretend this never happened. Sirius would prefer it that way, right?

But something stopped him. He walked over and sat down onto the floor next to him. Sirius' breathing hitched, he knew he was there. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, invaded by the odd sniffle until he suddenly threw his arms around Remus. Remus froze, not knowing what to do, he was too used to people being too scared to come close or to people treating him as if he was glass. A hug had only been initiated by his parents.

Sirius hugged him tightly, as if letting go would kill him. He was too used to formal greetings, cold hellos, he yearned affection. Letting his chin dip down, he screwed his eyes shut and breathed in the comfortable smell of Remus' pyjamas.

He cried into Remus' shoulder for what seemed like forever.

Remus stayed stock still. Sirius obviously didn't cower away from him because he didn't know what he was, but Remus wasn't used to it. Hands wrapped around the soft material of his shirt and didn't let go. He felt trembling fingers curve over and grip tighter, and for a moment Remus was scared the material would rip, but made no move to stop it.

After what seemed like forever, Sirius pulled back and looked Remus straight in the eye. "Please don't tell anyone." He whispered, looking a decade younger than he did the day before.

Remus looked into his tear filled eyes and nodded. Sirius blinked rapidly, eyelids fluttering, and got into bed. Remus did the same.

It was strange, really. Both boys initially couldn't sleep, but after that, they both closed their eyes the moment their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day Sirius nor Remus said anything about the night before. James and Peter didn't suspect a thing.

 _ **AN- comment, criticise, tell me what you thought about the new version of this chapter etc**_


	11. 3rd of November and James' broomstick

September went past in a flash. Sirius had received six letters from home, they sat in a pile under his bed. The howler he had received was not heard from, apart from some of the Slytherins. The teachers (James guessed) had been giving them obscene amounts of homework to intimidate them so they wouldn't slack. Tests were also quite frequent in Transfiguration, McGonagall seemed to enjoy telling her students about there end of year exams. James and Sirius would lean back on their chairs and sigh that they were almost a year away. Lily would glare angrily at them that if they fell, their heads would crack open and they'd be dead. James had made the mistake of asking her if she'd turn up to his funeral. She responded with a quick "Not in a million years, Potter." Remus had let out a quiet chuckle, to which James had called him a traitor.

Sirius had now taken to reminding everyone about his upcoming birthday.

"Oi Jamsie! You know what day it is next week?"

James sighed in experation. "Yes I know because you've told me already."

"Hey Remus! You know what-"

"Yes I know what day it is next week, no I did not forget, yes I have your present and you have told me this ten times today." Remus didn't look up from his book.

"I know what day it is next week Sirius!" Said Peter excitedly.

"Of course you do young Peter."

Sirius had even taken to reminding the teachers.

"Hey professor! D'you know what-"

"Yes Black, I know." McGonagall sighed.

"Hey professor! D'you-"

"Sit down Black!" Orwell yelled.

"Hey professor! D'you know what day it is next week?"

"Yes Sirius, I know it is your birthday next week." Replied Dumbledore.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You told Dumbledore?"

"Yeah of course! Dumbly and I are good mates."

Remus snorted.

_

On the morning of Sirius' birthday (the day everyone had been dreading) he woke James up by sitting on him.

"James! Wake up it's my birthday!"

James opened one eye. "It's the crack of dawn." He croaked, looking out the window.

Sirius rolled James off his bed and onto the floor, grinning as James landed with a painful crunch. Sirius went over to Peter and threw his covers off to expose him to the chilly breeze of November.

"I'M UP I'M UP!" Yelled Remus as Sirius came over with a book that was much too large for his liking.

Sirius stood in the middle of their room. And clapped his hands together. "Perfect! Now you're all bright eyed and bushy tailed give me my presents!"

"My tail is not bushy till nine." Groaned James.

Sirius ignored him.

"You're like a child on Christmas morning." Sighed Remus as he handed him a wrapped present, going back to bed.

Sirius stood in front of the small lump on the floor that was James. "Oi Potter, present, give."

James got up with a groan, clutching his backside. "I swear if I've broken a buttock..." He muttered.

James hobbled over to his trunk and threw a large present to Sirius. He gasped and hugged his two parcels.

"Child." Muttered James.

Sirius turned around just in time to have Peter throw him a heavy present at his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit you." Peter winced.

"Nice shot." Said Remus, half asleep.

Sirius collected up his gifts and set them on the floor. "Children! Watch me open my presents!" He yelled.

Sirius dragged Peter by the foot onto the floor. Remus got up and helped James walk.

"Blimey, I can't even sit!" He exclaimed.

"You should really get someone to check it for you." Said Remus.

"Thanks Remus, could you just take a look-" Started James, hands on the waistband of his pajamas.

"I didn't mean me!" Remus yelled, covering his eyes.

James started on Peter. "Pete, we're such good friends, do you want to take a peek?" He smiled.

Peter backed away. "No thanks."

"I don't think anyone wants to see anything James." Sirius giggled.

"You did this! Now I can't even sit!" James exclaimed.

"We'll go to madam Promfrey after." Remus reassured him.

Sirius opened Remus' present first. It was a large red and gold Gryffindor banner with a golden lion.

"GRYFFINDOR PRIDE!" He yelled, hanging it up behind his bed. "I'm gonna put this in my room when I get home to annoy my parents!"

Remus had used most of his savings to order it by owl, he was glad Sirius liked it.

Sirius took Peter's present. It was a large box with a frosted cake inside. There was also a heavy box of cookies.

"My mum made them." Said Peter. "Sorry, the icing smudged a bit when it collided with your face."

"This will be my breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed.

He took James's present and opened it. There was a small box and inside were some wooly red and gold socks and a matching jumper. James had also added in a bottle of Sleekezey's finest hair products.

"My mum made the socks and jumper and my dad obviously owns Sleekezey's hair products."

"You're so thoughtful Jamie." Sirius grinned, pulling the jumper over his head.

James had forgotten all about his pain and had tried to sit down, letting out a strangled yelp.

"Let's go to the Hospital wing shall we?"

They helped James down the stairs, with him glaring at Sirius the whole time.

"I swear to Merlin if I broke any bone in my arse..." James muttered threats to Sirius.

"Oh it's ok Jamie, she'll be able to fix it." Sirius grinned.

"Wait a second, do we even know where we're going?" Asked Peter.

"Yes, well, I do." Remus replied.

"How?"

"I had a errrr headache once." Remus cringed, he was awful at lying.

James shrugged. "Fair do's"

They carried on following Remus with James threatening to push Sirius in the lake.

"I might get frostbite!"

"I hope you bloody do."

"GUYS! We're here." Shouted Remus over their bickering.

He pushed open the large bronze doors and let them in. Madam Promfrey came in from her office.

"Bit early to have an accident?" She said.

She noticed James hobbling. "What's wrong with you boy?"

"He bruised his arse miss." Chipped in Peter.

She sighed. "How?"

"Well, genius over here decided it would be a great idea if he were to push me off my bed." James scowled, pointing to Sirius.

Sirius gave an innocent smile.

"Let me take a look."

"N-no!" James spluttered.

"You were quite happy for any of us to see it James." Remus smirked.

"Yeah but-but, that's different!"

"Come on Jamie, don't be shy." Teased Sirius.

"I won't judge." Added madam Promfrey.

They all looked at him pointedly. James sighed.

"Better kiss goodbye to my dignity." He muttered, before going behind a pair of curtains.

"You can be a real pain in the arse." Said Peter.

Sirius burst out laughing.

"That was so bad it was funny, well, to him." Remus smiled.

"Best birthday EVER!" Sirius yelled.

"It's very badly bruised Potter, I'm afraid you won't be able to sit for a week." They heard madam Pomfrey say.

Sirius made a gleeful cry.

_

That night James pondered. Sirius only opened the gifts from his friends. He either didn't want to open the gifts from his family or he didn't get any. James had a suspicion that it was the latter. But within the next week McGonagall announced during dinner that Qudditch trials would be held in three week's time. James was pathetically excited by that and eagerly got his broom out. He told everyone that he was an amazing player and that he would definitely get on the team. Everyone else just ignored him, although it turned out that he was quite a good flyer.

One day Sirius, Peter and Remus were outside watching James fly. They had to admit, he was gifted. Although they'd never admit that outloud since James could be arrogant. But even though they were forced, watching him could still be quite enjoyable. It stopped being as enjoyable when James started flying in extravagant loops and dives to impress them.

"Show off." Sirius muttered.

"If he's not careful he'll get stuck in the trees." Remus said, watching as James flew closer and closer to the forbidden forest.

"Should we warn him?" Peter asked.

"Nah, let him suffer." Sirius sniggered.

James flew dangerously close to a tall tree as they all held their breath. Remus wondered what the hell he was doing when he went even closer to the trees.

"He's being so stupid." He said, almost in awe.

"He's just being a show off." Sirius said, eyes still on James.

They watched as James dipped in and out the forest.

"BLOODY HELL!"

They heard a scream as James never flew out the forest. They gave each other a look.

"Should we help him?" Peter asked.

"GUYS!" They could hear from the trees.

"He was being a bit of an idiot." Remus mused.

"This could be embarrassing for him." Sirius said with an evil grin on his face.

They stood there for five minutes until finally giving into James' panicked yelps. Tentatively, they stepped into the forbidden forest.

"Apparently there are werewolves in here!" Peter whimpered.

Remus involuntarily stopped and his heart rate rapidly sped up. Blood started pumping through his veins and rushing to his head. His hands involuntarily hid the scars engraved on them.

"Werewolves only come put during full moon Peter!" Sirius told him.

Peter still looked scared but bravely clutched his wand (even though he knew he was only a first year and he knew that he couldn't do much with it).

"Guys...Where are we?" Peter whispered.

"We're not that far in." Remus said, looking around.

Sirius cupped his hands. "JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU!" He bellowed.

"I'M OVER HERE!" They heard from a distance.

They ran towards his voice, frantically searching. They came to a sight which, later they would laugh at.

James was hanging from one of the tallest trees by the material of his cloak. The branch he was hanging from was dangerously close to breaking. His foot was lodged between two other branches of other trees. He also had his sleeve caught on another, stronger branch which didn't look like it was going to break any time soon. It was an awkward position since the branch his sleeve was caught on was so high up and his foot was lodged far to the right.

"HELP!" He yelled frantically.

Sirius was just looking up at James, mouth gaping open.

"I'll get McGonagall." Remus muttered as he ran off.

"How on earth..." Peter started.

"JUST HELP ME!" James shouted.

"Remus has gone to get McGonagall!" Sirius yelled back.

"NO!" James screamed. "IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"It will get you out of the tree!" Peter yelled helpfully.

James sighed in defeat and decided to try and dislodge his foot. A few minutes later of attempted tree climbing, McGonagall ran with surprising speed to James with Remus following.

"Potter!" She yelled. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I...fell." James said sheepishly.

The branch holding him in place snapped suddenly and James screamed as he swung from the other branches holding him. They all held their breath.

"Potter! Take your sleeve off of the branch!" McGonagall yelled.

"I CAN'T!"

"Take your sleeve off and hold onto the branch next to it!"

"It's not coming-AAAAAAGGHHHHH!"

James had reached up to his sleeve only to find that the material had ripped and he was now hanging by his foot. Unfortunately this meant that he swung across to the other tree and face planted the trunk. They all winced at the painful thunk of face against tree. James' body hung limply as the hit had knocked him out. His glasses fell to the ground and Peter took them to marvel at how they didn't smash on impact. McGonagall simply sighed as if this was a normal occurance and used a charm to bring his body down while breaking the branch holding his foot. She conjured a tightly wrapped bandage around his head and set off to the castle.

_

"Jamsie, wake up Jamesie." A voice said teasingly.

"Gerroff." James slurred.

"See, you woke him." Said an annoyed voice.

"He was bound to wake up soon!" The first voice said in defense.

James wearily opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

"He's awake!" Sirius shouted.

James blinked around before Madam Promfrey came and forced a bitterly cold liquid down his throat. James spluttered and most of the liquid never made it inside him.

"Is he ok?" Peter asked.

"I think he just hates the potion, fussy." The madam Promfrey tutted.

James tried to ask where he was but it came out as "Wheremi."

"You're in the hospital wing" Remus answered.

"Concussed." The Madam Promfrey said. "Apparently you hit your head against a tree trunk."

James thought back to when he was conscious. His cheeks tinged pink when he remembered what happened. The others laughed at his embarrassment. The doors opened and McGonagall came in.

"Potter, how did you get stuck in that tree." She asked, more of a statement than a question, James thought.

James sat up with a wince.

"Well, I was errr flying you see, and then I kind of went close to the forest and umm, I umm, well my sleeve got caught on one of the branches and err, yeah." James attempted to smile.

McGonagall kept her stern face as Sirius was grinning behind her.

"That was extremely foolish of you Potter."

James looked sheepish.

"That will be a detention with Mr Filch of scrubbing the floors, no magic Potter, elbow grease."

"Yes professor." James sighed.

"I will also not let you try out for the team this year."

"What!" James exclaimed.

"Irresponsibly messing around with a broomstick has it's consequences."

She left with a swift wave of her emerald green cloak. Sirius was grinning and Peter looked at him with pity.

"You got your first detention!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Mum's going to kill me." James groaned.

"At least you didn't get your broomstick taken away." Remus added helpfully.

James nodded and slumped back in bed.

"Good news Potter, your head is fully healed and you can go now." Madam Promfrey said, coming over.

She dismissed him from the hospital wing with a firm warning not to hit his head on anything. She also told Peter and Remus (because they were mildly more responsible than Sirius) that if James were to suddenly pass out then bring him to her.

_

That night at dinner McGonagall made an announcement. James was still in a bad mood from the day before so he just poked at his chicken and tried to ignore her.

"I must put in a new rule." She addressed the entire school. "First years are no longer allowed broomsticks at Hogwarts." She said over the uproar of first years. "This is because a certain student has behaved foolishly, you only have them to blame." Saying this she made direct eye contact with James as he swallowed guiltily.

"I wonder how long it will last." Said Peter.

"Chances are it'll be gone in a year or two." Sirius said.

Oh how wrong they were...

A/N: EDIT: if any of you had read this chapter before I updated it, you'll know it was originally two chapters. I've decided to put them together because while rewriting the first few ones I found these two were extremely short. Don't worry, nothing has changed.


	12. The house of Black

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas were surprisingly uneventful. James served his detention and came back in an extremely bad mood. He complained all week about his arms aching and how Filch could go sod off.

It was also noticed that Remus had made another disappearance. The others questioned him and he just said it was his great-grandfather's funeral. They were none the wiser.

Two weeks before Christmas holidays McGonagall came round with a list of people who were staying at Hogwarts during Christmas. Remus thought Sirius would put his name down, considering what was happening at home.

"There's nothing wrong at home Remus." Sirius would reply whenever Remus questioned him. "And anyway, Reg misses me."

Remus would press no further on the matter.

Two weeks went by and the four boys found themselves packing to go home. They had not realised how scattered their possessions where. It took them a good hour to find everything that belonged to them.

Another hour later and they were on the train back home.

"You know, when we get back to school, we should pull a prank." Said James thoughtfully.

"You're saying that now we're on the train back home?" Said Remus with raised eyebrows.

"That's a great idea Jamie!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"We should plan over the holidays." Chipped in Peter.

They each made a promise to owl each other over Christmas as the train stopped to a halt.

"Well men, I shall see you next year." Said James stepping off the train, luggage in hand.

They followed him to each of their families. James's parents hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair. Peter's mum kissed him on the forehead while his dad said how much he missed him and his sister. Remus' parents hugged him gingerly, as if he might break. His mum was tearful as she had missed him. Sirius' parents gave him a cold hello and walked away, with him trailing behind.

Sirius' parents apparated him home, back to the cold, depressing house of Black. He went up to his room without a word and started to unpack.

Sirius was scared. He was scared what his parents were going to do, what they were going to say. He sat down on his bed. The covers were green. He hated the colour green. It was everything to do with Slytherin and that was everything to do with the name Black.

The house elf, Kreacher came into his room.

"Dinner is ready, master Sirius." He said with low bow.

Sirius gave a sigh and went downstairs. When he sat down there was silence. Stony, cold silence. Sirius liked it better that way. It meant that his mother couldn't shout at him.

It wasn't silent for long.

"Sirius, why didn't you reply to our letters?" His mother asked in a threatening voice.

Sirius remained silent.

"Did you get my howler?"

Sirius nodded.

"Answer your mother!" His father yelled.

"Don't pressure him Orion, he's probably just been mixing with mudblood filth."

"They are not beneath us!" Sirius raised his voice, thinking of Remus.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER, RESPECT ME!" His mother screamed.

"NEVER!" Sirius roared.

He ran back to his room, dodging the curses and spells flying from the wand of his mother. Regulus flinched in his seat at what Sirius had become.

Sirius ran up to his bedroom and locked it. He was pretty sure that she had gone back downstairs. He soon realised how hungry he was, but resisted going back down due to pride.

Sirius felt depressed. He missed James, Remus and Peter. He missed the comfort and home of Hogwarts. He crawled under his bed sheets, stomach hurting, and cried.

As the days went on it was noticed that the house of Black held a tension. This tension was that Walburger and Orion Black tended to remain in uncomfortable silence until violent outbursts towards their eldest son. They would yell insults, mutter crude remarks, and send curses and hexes flying.

Sirius felt scared for the next spell to come. Sirius never wanted to come down for dinner because it always ended in spells being cast his way. He thought he'd lost all hope until an own came through his window.

Hi Sirius!

I just got home and it's great! Mum and dad really missed me when I was at Hogwarts. They can be a bit clingy but to be fair, I would miss me too. Thing (my house elf) has been like my personal waiter. I guess he missed serving me.

I've got a great plan for a prank when we get back to school! I'll tell you on the train because I want Remus and Peter to hear.

How are your holidays? I looking forward to Christmas! I get such good PRESENTS! Are you free during the holidays? Can you come round? If not then see you soon!

Your good looking friend,

James

P.s Owl is a bit stupid to it might take her a few days to find you.

Sirius smiled at his friend, the muscles in his face straining as he'd not smiled in days. He quickly got a quill, some parchment and began to write.

James opened the door of Potter Manor, finally home. Thing, the house elf came and bowed to him.

"Welcome home Master James!" He said in a squeaky voice.

"Hi Thing, have you got anything for lunch?" He asked, his stomach rumbling.

"Of course Master James! Thing has been preparing!" He ran off and beckoned him to come to the dining room.

The small family sat down while Thing brought out plates and food.

"So James, what do you think of Hogwarts?" His father asked.

"It's great!" He replied through a mouth full of food.

"Have you made any friends?"

"Of course! There's Sirius, he's so much fun! Remus who is a bit quiet but has good humour and Peter who is great!"

"That sounds great honey!" His mother gushed. "I'm so glad you're back, we missed you."

James grinned, he was glad to be back too. After his lunch his parents told him to go upstairs to unpack. James resisted at first, out of laziness, but soon gave in. He ended up sitting around piles of clothes and books with a quill in his hand. He'd decided to write to Sirius, even through it had only been a few hours he missed him more than he cared to admit.

James tied the letter he wrote to Owl and told her to send it to Sirius. He knew Owl was a bit stupid, but he knew she'd be able to find him, even though it might take her a few days.

James was overly excited (something he would never admit) that Sirius had written back when Owl flew through the kitchen window.

Hi James!

Your house elf is called Thing? I thought Kreacher was bad! Who named him? I feel sorry for him.

Reg missed me (understandably) I didn't really miss being here though. Hogwarts is so much better.

I can't wait to hear your prank! The holidays have been so boring so far. I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts.

During Christmas I'll get some fancy dress robes and be made to go to dinner with the Malfoys or the rest of the family. It's so boring! I don't even get good presents! The food is also really fancy and posh. Ugh!

I'm not doing anything but I'm not sure if my parents will let me come round. They plan this huge New year's party, and they love going to the Malfoy's annual Christmas ball. It's always SO BORING!

Write back soon?

The one and only,

Sirius Black

P.s Who the hell would name their house elf Thing?!!!

James Potter replied to letters until three weeks after he'd received them, or never. His parents always had to tell him and he would either always forget or not want to respond. Therefore it was quite unlike him to instantly pick up a quill and start writing a reply.

Hi Sirius!

Sod off about my Thing. I named him when I was a baby when we first got him. I took one look and said "Thing!" And he loves his name and so do I. Anyway, it's better than Kreacher, you dad has awful name choices.

I feel so sorry for you. Poor little Sirius. You have to go to a fancy dinner. That's soooooo BORING!

I'm quite bored to be fair. There's nothing to do here without you! And I miss annoying Evans and Snivilus. But our prank that my brilliant mind came up with will be so awesome!

I'm so smart.

James

P.s Thing says hi and he says that he loves his name.


	13. Home

Remus stepped into the cozy little cottage he called home. He breathed a sigh of relief at not having to lie to his friends anymore.

"How was school?" His father asked.

"Good."

"Did you make any friends?" His mother asked, ignoring the pointed look her husband sent her.

"Yes, some." Remus replied, before looking at his father. "But not too close obviously." He added quickly.

"Good." His father nodded.

Remus then went upstairs to pack. Walking into his room he felt more at ease, with the books on their shelves and his drawings on the walls. He sighed it was good to be home but, it just wasn't the same as Hogwarts.

During dinner Remus told his parents all about Hogwarts. His father would smile knowingly while his mother, being a muggle, was curious. Remus was happy to be back. He missed his parents.

He just couldn't get his mind off Sirius' family. Remus was worried. He was worried about how they would react to him and what they would do. He remembered seeing them at the train station. Cold, stony expressions. They didn't greet Sirius. They just acknowledged him.

Three days later it was his first full moon at home since he left for Hogwarts. They had got worse since his mother wasn't there for him. This is what Remus didn't tell his parents. He told him that his moons had been fine, normal, getting better. While he'd been slowly gaining more and more injuries.

Remus did the usual: Go into the shed outside while his father put on extra protection charms. He knew his mother was sitting just outside the shed. That thought comforted him.

Remus sat in a corner where he could see out the window into the clear sky. Is soon began to get dark. This was the worst part. The wait.

He watched with fearful amber eyes as the sky got darker and a silvery light emerged from the clouds. He would often hear people say about how beautiful the moon was. Remus had never really seen the moon enough to appreciate it. He had been bitten too young. To him now the moon was a sign of fear. A sign of pain. His entire life revolved around it. He shivered. Close to the moon he always got a lot colder.

A silvery light spilled out onto the scratched floor of the shed. Remus shook uncontrollably as the pain in his bones got worse. The sounds of bones breaking and his own screams filled his morphing ears. His screams soon turned to howls as his body painfully changed to house the wolf inside. Claws emerged from nimble, shaking fingers as fangs replaced teeth.

The werewolf sat, whimpering until looking up at the moon and letting out a blood curldling howl. It heard a woman's sobs outside the shed. It scratched at the walls, wanting, needing to get out. It needed blood.

"It's not your fault Lyall." A woman's voice said. "You didn't know."

"It is my fault!" A man exclaimed. "If I hadn't been so ignorant it wouldn't have happened!"

Remus slowly opened his eyes to the familiar smell of his bed and the sight of his room. Seeing that everything was blurry, he blinked his eyes a few times.

"You can't blame yourself forever." Came the woman's voice again.

Remus opened his eyes fully to see his mother and father at the doorway to his bedroom. Remus noted that his father looked absolutely distraught.

"Mum...Dad..." His voice cane out as a croak.

His mother rushed to his side, cradling his head in her hands.

"Oh my poor baby, my poor Remus, why didn't you tell us it was getting worse!" She said, wiping tears.

"I didn't want to worry you." Remus croaked.

"He transformations will get worse now he's older." His father said, looking out the window while his mother softly stroked his hair.

His parents told him that the healer said he'd broken his wrist and two ribs. He was to stay in bed rest for the rest of the week due to bruises on his skull. His mother spoke softly so he was soon lulled into a deep sleep where he dreamt of Hogwarts and his friends.

Throughout the next week Remus noticed that his father was in a sort of depressive mode. He'd seen his father like this many times before: when he was bitten and whenever he had a hard full moon. Remus didn't know why, it wasn't his fault he was a werewolf, or as far as he was concerned.

Five days after the full moon Remus had grown tired of staying in his bed. He never used to be so annoyed at having to stay in his bed before Hogwarts. He guessed it was just the fact that Hogwarts was full of surprises and never boring.

Remus walked into the study to get a book, only to find his father slumped over the desk with his head in his hands. Remus quickly started to walk out, not wanting to disturb him. His father's head suddenly shot up as Remus walked into a bookcase.

"Remus." He muttered.

"I-errrr-I was just..."Remus trailed off as he couldn't find a valid excuse for not staying in bed.

His father beckoned him closer and took his arm gingerly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Remus asked.

"For you being a werewolf."

"Dad, you have no reason to be sorry, it wasn't your fault that he broke through my window." Remus consoled his father.

His father just shook his head and attempted a smile.

Mr and Mrs Pettigrew listened patiently to their son. Peter was talking about Hogwarts and about how he had so many friends, how good the food was and how the staircases move on their own. They were very happy until they heard that he found classes hard.

"I'm not very good at charms, or defense, or transfiguration, but Remus always helps me! He's really smart." Peter said enthusiastically, blue eyes lighting up.

"But you are trying, aren't you?" His mother asked sternly.

"Yeah but, classes get boring at times, Sirius and James always make them a lot funner!"

"More fun." His sister, Clara corrected him.

Peter shot her a dirty look and carried on. "Sirius and James are really smart too! They're also so funny!"

"It's great you've got friends Peter, but I'd really like you to focus on your classes." His father frowned at him behind horn-rimmed glasses.

"I know I know, but still, I'm only in first year!"

His parents exchanged a look of concern that quickly passed. They asked Clara how the term was while Peter went up to his room. He wished he had an owl like James so he could talk to his friends. No doubt James and Sirius would have owled each other.


	14. Invisible

Through the rest of the Christmas holidays Sirius found himself to be attending many dinner parties and even a New year's Eve ball (hosted by the Lestranges). He was forced to wear uncomfortable, stuffy dress robes while having to be polite to his hated relatives. Many times he would sneak to a deserted room and sulk at the wall until everything was over. He wished that Andromeda was there, but of course, she had been disowned.

More so than often, the subject of Sirius' house came up in conversation over dinner. Soon, Sirius learnt that to not make his mother take her wand out he just had to sit in silence, enduring the crude, insulting remarks towards him. He learnt this the hard way, having endured a particularly nasty cut on his wrist after insulting the name of Black.

James became increasingly bored in his huge manor. Before, it had been a bit of a problem for him, being lonely. But now, after having experienced the fun and excitement of Hogwarts he became accustomed to the hundreds of students. Sure, he did talk to Sirius by owl, but it was short lasting. Still, being bored at home was better than having to go to fancy dinner parties with people you could hardly stand.

James was also extremely excited to go back to school for another reason. For Christmas his father gave him a very special gift. One that had been handed down from father to son for centuries. Or at least that's what he was told. He couldn't wait to show it to the others. It would make pranking so much easier.

Peter was slightly put out at the fact that James never owled him. He knew he couldn't make assumptions but he was bitter about the fact that James would probably owl Sirius instead of him. They all knew, subconsciously that James and Sirius were the ringleaders, while Remus and Peter trailed behind. Or, as Peter would sometimes think bitterly, it would only be him trailing behind. He was the slowest, the worst at classes and Snape knew he was easy to pick on. Sirius and James seemed quite fond of Remus, if it weren't for him then maybe they wouldn't be friends with him. After all, Remus was the one who helped him with homework, Remus was the one who let him copy his notes and Remus was the one who always showed him sympathy. James and Sirius were just so much more popular and liked. They just had a certain charm about them that Peter and Remus lacked. That is why (Peter sometimes felt guilty about this) Peter would often go to James and Sirius rather than Remus. He didn't think Remus minded, he liked being alone.

Remus knew that once he got back to school he would feel a little homesick. He missed his parents and despite Madam Promfrey being an amazing Healer, he still missed the comfort of home. He also dreaded going back to school. He hated lying to his friends. It made him feel so guilty, but he knew that if they ever found out they would desert him instantly. That is why Remus always kept his distance slightly. He knew he couldn't get close to anyone, that is what his father had said to him many times. He couldn't risk them finding out.

At King's cross station James greeted Sirius with a joyful grin. He noticed that Sirius soon walked away from his parents and brother as they walked away from him. Sirius gave him a rather strained smile and James decided to question him later. Remus hugged his parents goodbye, slightly annoyed about the way they treated him like glass. James and Sirius chatted happily while Peter, slightly sour, trailed behind. Remus tentatively walked behind Peter, not knowing wether he still wanted to be friends with him or not. Fortunately, Sirius noticed him.

"Hi Remus! How was your Christmas?" He asked, his grin happy but his eyes held sadness.

"Great, yours?"

"Full of boring family dinner parties." He rolled his eyes. "They even made me wear dress robes!"

"I felt so sorry for you mate, but I'd love to see you in dress robes." James smirked.

They found the same compartment they had used the last two times they were on the train. James and Sirius carried on chatting while Peter tried (in vain) to join the conversation.

"So did you guys owl over the Christmas?" He asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for James then I might not have survived those godawful dinner parties." Sirius grinned.

"Awww, mate." James put a hand on his chest. "I'm touched, truly.

James got up from his seat and looked out the compartment door.

"Coast is clear, I've got something to show you!" James whispered excitedly.

He opened up his trunk and rummaged around until pulling out a cloak. It was light, silky and on closer inspection it looked almost like water in his hands.

"It's so soft." Said Peter.

"I don't get it." Said Sirius bluntly.

"Just watch!"

James stood up and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. Peter gave a yelp and fell off his seat because all of James that was covered by the cloak had disappeared. He grinned at their shocked faces.

"An invisibility cloak." Remus muttered in awe. "Where did you find it?"

"My dad gave it to me. He said it's been passed down for centuries from father to son." James said proudly.

"It's still in great condition." Sirius mused. "Can I try it?"

James took the cloak off, his body reappearing, and gave it to Sirius. Sirius immediately put it over his head, disappearing completely. For a moment no one knew where to look. Suddenly a sound came from James's left.

"This is so cool!" Exclaimed Sirius.

Sirius continued around the compartment, occasionally knocking into them. Remus thought his stealth skills really needed some work.

"This would be so good for pranks!" Came an exclamation from behind James.

They all laughed as Peter jumped in surprise at Sirius' voice in his ear.

"I didn't know you were there!" He said, flustered.

Sirius suddenly reappeared in front of them.

"We can sneak around at night!" He shouted.

"I really don't think that-" Remus started.

"We would never get caught!" James's eyes were mischeviously bright.

"But what if-"

"It would be so fun!" Peter joined in.

"Let's do it tonight." Sirius grinned.

Remus knew it was a lost cause to try to persuade them out of it, so he stayed silent.

That night James, Sirius and Peter didn't go to sleep. They stayed up late, planning what they would do with their empty castle. Remus had already gone to bed but stayed up with them out of curiosity, sitting in silence. Once midnight came James took the silvery fabric out from under his bed and held it up. Sirius went under first, followed by James then Peter.

"Remus, aren't you coming?" Sirius' head popped out from under the cloak.

"What if we get caught?" He asked.

"We won't! We're invisible!" Came James's voice.

Remus hesitated. He knew that if they got caught then he could be out of Hogwarts for good. He knew that with his curse no one exactly wanted him here. But adventure was beckoning him. I supposed one night can't hurt, he thought as he got up and under the cloak.

It was a snug fit, since they were all still quite small. The only problem was being able to walk.

"Ouch my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Who's that on my arm?"

"I overbalanced."

In the end they decided to step in an easy rhythm of left right left right. This took them some practise but eventually they managed to walk the diameter of their domitory without falling over. They tried walking down the stairs while under the cloak, but failed when Peter tripped over Sirius' feet. They all cringed, knowing they were causing a huge racket. In the end Sirius just threw off the cloak until getting to the portrait.

"Who's there?" Said the Fat Lady when they opened the portrait door.

They took careful steps while walking down the stairs until they got into a hallway. They fell into their rhythm of left right, occasionally knocking into each other. The halls were eerily quiet, used to the bustling chaos of students. Neither of them dared to speak, the deafening silence engulfing them. They felt slightly scared, the halls that used to look crowded and lit up with sunlight were now daunting and dark.

"I'm scared." Peter whimpered.

"This is creepy." Whispered James. "We should go back-"

"No!" Said Sirius a little too loudly. "We have the entire of Hogwarts to ourselves!"

"He's right, we should walk around a bit while we still can." Remus whispered.

They walked at a slightly faster pace, their footsteps echoing against the stone floor. They went through a few doors they'd never seen before. Curious of the part of the castle they'd never been in they wandered around.

"I bet Hogwarts has secret passages." James whispered.

"This isn't a fairytale James."

"Oh come on! A castle this big has to have some secret passages!"

"We can go looking for them!" Peter said excitedly.

"Now with my cloak we can do anything at night!" James exclaimed.

They didn't notice how loud they were being as a voice came from a corridor.

"Who's there?"

Their breath caught in their throats as they heard footsteps.

A tabby cat with piercing yellow eyes and a somewhat sour expression padded over. It seemed to see right through the cloak, looking them in the eyes. James wondered if animals could see through the cloak while Sirius wished he'd showered the night before. The cat meowed as Filch the caretaker limped over to them, holding a lamp.

"Who's there?" He said again, left eye twitching. "Did you hear something Mrs Norris?"

James and Sirius exchanged a look at his choice of cat names. Peter struggled to hold in a sneeze. They all held their breath as Filch came an inch from Remus' face. Peter suddenly turned away.

"Achoo!" He sneezed.

Luckily Filch thought it came from somewhere else down the corridor and he limped off, taking Mrs Norris with him. They all released the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was a close one." Remus muttered.

"Too close." James added.

Sirius turned to Peter. "Could you have not held it in?!" He whispered.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered, his voice turning to a squeak. "I tried!"

Sirius sighed. "It's ok, we didn't get caught."

The invisibility cloak fell to the floor in a pool around their feet as the voice of Peeves the Poltergeist appeared.

"Ooh, ickle firsties out of bed!" He squealed in delight, a malicious smirk of his face. "Should tell Filch you know."

"Please, no." James whimpered.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR!" Peeves bellowed.

"RUN!" James shouted.

They ran as fast as they could with Remus being the fastest.

"I don't know where we are!" Remus panicked.

"JUST RUN!"

They ran as if their lives depended on it until they heard teachers. James threw the cloak over them and they ran at a much slower pace. They knew teachers were out looking for them so they had to keep their panting to a minimum. They seemed to be running in circles until Peter pointed out a portrait he knew was near Griffyndoor Tower. Once they got to the Fat lady Sirius threw off the cloak.

"Toad stools Toad stools!" He panted.

"What are you four doing out at-" She started.

"JUST LET US IN!" James shouted.

"Alright alright, almost like you were running all through the castle..."

Her portrait swung open and they collapsed onto the red squashy armchairs. For a while only their short breaths could be heard in the silent room.

"What happened to 'don't worry! We won't get caught!'" Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to drop the cloak."

"It was fun!" Sirius exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

The others groaned.

"I'm so tired." Peter moaned.

They dragged their heavy feet up the stone steps and crawled into bed. I guess it was fun, James mused.


	15. Snape

As January came Hogwarts became covered in a snowy white blanket. The students' breaths now came out in cool mists as they brought out winter undergarments to keep them moderately warm in the freezing castle. During potions the first years would huddle close to their cauldrons to keep warm as the dungeons now almost had ice floors. Herbology was awfully cold, the greenhouses not providing much warmth. Teeth chattering, the first years drew their cloaks tightly round themselves and managed to not freeze to death.

"C-can they n-not put heating ch-charms on this s-school!?" James exclaimed one particularly cold morning.

"We c-could cast one on our d-d-dorm." Remus managed.

"D-do you know how?"

Once they established that they were only first years and they didn't know much they just proceeded to wrap themselves in numerous blankets.

"Remus, t-tomorrow go to the library and t-take out a b-book on charms." James managed through chattering teeth.

"Why can't you g-go do it yourself?" Remus said, slightly annoyed.

"I can't b-be seen in the library!" James faked shock. "It's social suicide!"

"Thanks." Remus replied dryly.

The next day Remus went to the library to try and find a book on charms. He really wished he'd worn gloves when his fingers felt numb as he touched the edges of books. He picked up two heavy books on simple charms and sat down. He opened the first page and sighed slightly, thinking about his boring task. What he didn't notice was that a certain red-headed girl was sitting next to him. He inwardly cursed, knowing how much James and Sirius annoyed her and how angry she could get. He slowly started to edge away when she said something.

"Remus, can you help me with the defense homework?" Lily asked.

"Errr, ok." He replied, unsure.

"Here, I don't know the basic facts."

Remus helped Lily with her essay, not really knowing why she asked him to help. After all, he was friends with James and Sirius, the two people she held a deep hatred for. While he helped her he realised that she actually wasn't that bad and he quickly worked up the courage to ask her about heating charms.

"Do you know any books with a heating charm in them?" He asked.

"Yes, here, I'll help you find it." She got up and started looking through the shelves. "It's here somewhere..." She muttered.

"Have you used one before then?" He asked.

"Yeah, Marlene sent me for our dorm." Lily rolled her eyes affectionately.

"James sent me as well."

She stood up and looked at him with piercing green eyes.

"Why are you friends with them?" She asked.

"Well, once you get to know them they're not that bad..."

"But they're mean and arrogant and you're kind and smart!" She ranted. "They think they're so cool." Her eyes narrowed as she remembered their History of Magic lesson the day before when James and Sirius had attempted to put a flying charm on a paper airplane but accidentally set it on fire.

"I'm not really-"

"Oh stop being so modest!" She swatted his arm. "Although I can see why they like you, I just don't know why you like them."

Remus stayed silent, thinking of the night when Sirius got that howler.

"Here it is!" Lily emerged from under a book case with a newish looking book.

"Thanks Lily."

"Don't mention it."

Over the course of January and February Lily and Remus became friends. Most days they would be in the library together, studying. They never planned anything, they just happened to be there. Despite Lily's hatred for his friends, they found their friendship quite nice and enjoyed each other's company. Unfortunately, Lily decided to introduce Remus to her friend, Severus Snape.

Remus had come to the library earlier than Lily that day and was already doing homework. He looked up when he heard her voice.

"Remus, I'd like to introduce you to Severus." She said, with Snape standing behind her with a sour expression.

"Hello, I'm Remus." He said in his most friendly voice.

Snape stayed silent.

"Sev! Why are you being rude?" Lily scolded him.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Hello Lupin."

Lily sighed and sat down opposite Remus with Snape by her side. Snape eyes him with great distaste, the hatred obvious in his expression. Lily seemed oblivious to this as she did her homework, occasionally asking Remus for help. When she got up to find a book Snape spoke for the first time.

"I know your secret Lupin."

Remus' blood went cold. No, he couldn't, he can't know.

"I know."

I've been so careful, he can't know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus' voice came out as a tremble.

"Oh you know."

He can't

Snape smirked at him, happy that he'd unnerved him. He didn't really know where Lupin went, he just knew he left once month but he hadn't quite got the answer. Lily came back with a book and asked Remus what was wrong.

"You suddenly look really pale." She said, concerned.

"I'm fine, really." He reassured her.

"I think you should go to the Hospital wing."

"It's ok, I'll just go back to my dorm."

Remus gathered up his possessions and left swiftly. As he walked back up to Griffyndoor Tower his breaths came out in short pants. He doesn't know, he doesn't know, Remus kept telling himself. It was all in vain, however as Snape would never say anything like that if he didn't know. Remus remembered his previous lie to his friends two weeks ago.

"It's my mum, she's sick and I have to go visit her." He said quietly.

Their eyes filled with pity.

"Are you ok?" Asked James sympathetically.

Remus nodded silently.

"How ill is she? Do you have to visit her a lot?" Asked Peter.

"While I'm at Hogwarts she might..." His voice broke.

 _"You should have told us." Sirius said with a comforting smile. "We'll help you."_

Remus had never felt so guilty in his life. Lying about his mother being ill was an awful thing to do, but he had to. He didn't know how Snape could know, he was an awful liar, but he'd been so careful. Unless Snape timed when he left and connected up the points. But no one could be that obsessive. Surely not.


	16. The Prank

James had been planning this prank since the Christmas holidays. It was his perfect idea of fun and he knew it would confuse everyone in Griffyndor Tower. That night, before they went to bed, James gathered them all on the floor.

"What is this, circle time?" Asked Sirius.

"It's my prank!" James said excitedly.

At that word they all sat up a little straighter, eyes bright.

"So, I've got magic twenty-four hour super glue-" James started.

"And you want to stick all of the furniture of Griffyndoor Tower to the ceiling?" Remus interrupted.

James's mouth gaped open and close like a fish.

"It was obvious, really." Remus added.

"Wait a second, how are we going to get the furniture on the ceiling?" Sirius asked, seeing a flaw in the plan.

"Levitation charm?" Peter suggested.

"We can't, not with furniture that heavy and a ceiling that high." Remus said logically.

"Your 'amazing plan' has a few serious flaws James."

"How-how the hell did you all just know what I was thinking?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm a legilimence." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Me too." Joined in Sirius.

"And me." Peter chipped in.

"You guys are weird." James said through narrowed eyes, getting into bed.

He turned the lights off and Peter broke the silence.

"What's a legilimence?"

For the rest of the month they were practising levitation charms on heavy objects. Well, heavier than feathers. They levitated books, bags, plates, chairs and even themselves (although that ended quite badly after Remus accidentally dropped Peter and James purposely dropped Sirius for when he bruised his arse) They seemed to be improving, although Sirius was the best by far. By the time it was almost the end of February, they'd all perfected the levitation charm and were now planning their prank.

By the end of February they were ready. That night they waited until everyone had gone to sleep then sneaked down the stairwell. James had his glue bottle in his hand, wand at the ready. He levitated a chair and got slightly distracted, letting it fall to the floor with a clang. They all winced at the sound ringing through the air.

"Why did you do that?!" Sirius hissed.

"I'm sorry!" James held up his hands in self-defense.

Remus rolled his eyes as he carefully took forgotten books and cups off the tables. He levitated one and turned it so the legs were facing the ceiling. He then gestured for James to put the glue onto the bottom of the legs. He sent it up until it had stuck to the ceiling. Smirking in satisfaction, Remus stuck the books and cups to the table as well, sticking them exactly how they'd been left. He thought he'd done a good job of it when James hit Sirius over the head with a chair.

"Oi!" He shouted a tad too loud.

"It was an accident!" James whispered while smirking.

"Little git." Muttered Sirius.

Their bickering made Peter lose his concentration and the vase that was hovering in mid-air fell and shattered against another table. They all winced, watching the shattered remains of the vase.

"I'm so sorry I-I lost concentration!" Peter whispered hurriedly.

"It's ok, anyway, it was their fault, they were having a petty argument." Remus pointed to James and Sirius.

"How do we repair the vase?"

"There's a spell for it...I just can't quite remember..." Remus trailed off for a few seconds. "Aha! Reparo."

The glass shards flew together and fused, completing the floral base again. Peter uttered a thanks and got back to levitating. It felt like hours, trying to get everything perfectly on the ceiling. For a while there was a long debate about what they should do about the fireplace. Sirius suggested they dig it out the ground and stick it to the ceiling as well. The rest just rolled their eyes affectionately (or, in Remus' case, out of experation) In the end they just moved a particularly grumpy portrait in front of the extinguished fire. Finally, after hours of work they crawled back into bed and were fast asleep, eager for the morning to come.

The whole of Griffyndoor Tower awoke to a somewhat pleasant surprise. It was almost like they'd stepped into a parallel world.

Everything in the common room was on the ceiling, even the forgotten books and cups. Even the portraits (in quite a bad mood) were upside down. Some younger years looked round in awe at this amazing change in their common room. Some seventh years just ignored it and kept on walking, they'd been at Hogwarts long enough to get used to all stuff that happens there.

As James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came out of their dorm they feigned surprise. Remus thought Sirius was overdoing it enough to get them found out. He uttered a few "Ohs!" And "Merlin's beard!" And also an "Oh my gosh!" The others just hissed at him to keep his cool.

"This is actually a very good bit of magic." Lily said, coming down the stairwell.

"Oh yes it is Evans." James smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She yelled furiously.

Remus thought she had quite a short temper. Apparently her friends thought so too.

"Calm down Lily, he was only agreeing with you." Said Mary in her soft voice.

"Yes but the way he said it!" Lily protested.

"Come on Lily, he didn't do anything wrong." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Yes but-but Potter! He's trying to annoy me! It's Potter Marlene!" Lily spluttered as her friends led her away.

"She loves me really." James said.

Remus snorted.

News of the Gryffindor common room traveled fast. By lunchtime everyone had heard about it and it was the latest subject of conversation. Although, no one knew who did it. The first years were just in awe at this new, wondrous Hogwarts.

The glue that James had only lasted a few hours, that was the last part of their plan. During dinner they went back up to Griffyndoor Tower without anyone noticing. They then waited for the hours on the glue to run our and let everything fall to the floor. It took quite a few reparo charms but they managed to return everything to its rightful place.

"Why did we have to miss dinner?" Peter groaned.

"Because it's part of my master plan!" James replied.

"But how will we eat?" Remus asked.

"Let's go to the kitchens!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Where!" Remus said, annoyed.

"I...I...I don't know." Sirius failed to find an answer.

"Come on guys! This is for our prank! One of many!" James tried to cheer them up, even though he was hungry too.

They all sighed. "You're plan has many flaws James" They said.

When the Gryffindors returned to their common room there was some confusion among them. Some were confused as to if everything was really on the ceiling in the first place. The first years wondered if this kind of thing always happens at Hogwarts when the seventh years just walked past, unfazed.

Peter was really starting to regret not going down to dinner and getting some food. His stomach rumbled loudly as they got ready for bed.

"I'm so hungry." Sirius moaned.

"I wish I got food." Peter said, more to himself than the others.

"Come on guys!" James said, bringing them out of their mood. "It was worth it! Did you see the look on their faces?"

"You plan had it's flaws James, but it was funny seeing Aurora's face of shock." Remus smiled.

"You know, if we keep on pranking like this, we should have a name!" James said excitedly.

Sirius jumped off his bed into a stance with a wild grin. "The Hogwarts pranksters!" He exclaimed.

Peter looked at him, lips tugging into a grin "That's so bad." He said in disbelief.

"No no no," James waved his arms about extravagantly. "Hogwarts mystery!"

"Why would you even consider that?" Remus sighed.

"Hogwarts bad boys!"

"Kids of Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts huggers!"

"Arrogant prats?" Remus suggested.

"Maybe don't have the name Hogwarts in it." Peter suggested

Remus muttered something to himself while James scratched his head thoughtfully.

"The Fearsome Foursome!" Sirius shouted triumphantly to groans of exasperation.

They sat in silence for a while, buried deep in their own weird (and not so wonderful) thoughts.

"Aha!" Remus shouted suddenly, making them all jump. "The Marauders!"

"The what?" They all said, bewildered.

"To maraud, it means to cause trouble."

"We cause trouble!" James said excitedly.

"Congratulations Sherlock." Remus replied dryly.

"It sounds cool." Peter agreed.

"That will be it then!" Sirius grinned. " We are The Marauders!"


	17. The Giant Squid

James's birthday, March 27th rolled around and the Marauders had planned to take food outside using the invisibility cloak. It had been an unnaturally hot week so everyone was taking advantage of it.

As everyone was having lunch Sirius took out the cloak under the table and not-so-descreetly piled plates of food underneath. The rest of the Marauders were outside, leaving Sirius to do the dirty work. Lily noticed him taking plates under the table and the food not emerging.

"Hungry are we?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Oh I'm famished, how about you Evans?" He replied cheerfully, knowing this would annoy her.

She puffed up, ready to retaliate.

"Calm down Lily, you started it really." Aurora laughed.

Lily sighed, she knew she was beaten. She just hated Black so much!

Sirius just smirked and continued piling plates underneath the cloak. After a few minutes he got up holding the plates. Obviously, it looked like he was pretending to hold mid-air.

"Practising mimes are we Black?" Lily sneered.

Her friends just sighed and stayed silent. Sirius winked at her and grinned while walking off. It was hard to balance all the plates because he'd done it so badly. And also, he was only twelve, he could only hold so much. He saw Remus coming down the corridor.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Help!" Sirius struggled under the weight.

Remus took the other half. "Why to they make these so heavy?" He grunted. "How much did you get?"

"A lot."

When they got outside James and Peter were sitting on a picnic blanket next to the lake.

"You took your time." He commented.

"Just shut up and take the food."

They all ate eagerly, happy that there was no one else here to disturb their peace.

"You know Sirius, I should push you in the lake for when you bruised my behind." James said through a mouthful of chicken.

They all sniggered at this memory.

"How could you do that to me?" Sirius asked in fake-shock.

Remus just rolled his eyes at them.

"Hey Peter, when's your birthday?" James asked.

"July 22nd."

"Awww, you're so young!" Sirius teased.

"Shut up." Peter said, smiling. "When's your birthday Remus?"

"March 10th." He replied.

"But that was two weeks ago!" Sirius exclaimed, aghast.

"I know."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, we were occupied with the prank so much that I kind of forgot." Remus said sheepishly.

"I'm gonna get you some chocolate frogs." James said.

They all smiled at how much Remus was addicted to chocolate. (A chocoholic, as Peter called him) Sirius and Peter also made the same promise. After a while it had turned out Sirius had brought too much food for them and they struggled to finish the many plates. In the end Sirius decided to throw some in the lake for the creatures in there.

"I don't think you should do that." Peter said.

"Why not? It's only food." Sirius replied, throwing some fruit into the lake.

"Some could be poisonous to the creatures in there."

Sirius just shrugged and kept on throwing the food. Remus sighed and got out a book to read. James had his head on Peter's legs, sighing contentedly.

"Your legs are a great pillow."

"Errr, thank you?" Peter replied, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

They were all just starting to relax when there came a scream.

"Sirius!" James shouted.

But Sirius had disappeared underwater. He suddenly emerged when Remus came to the side of the lake.

"SQUID!" He yelled.

"What's he saying?" James asked.

"Swim closer!" Remus yelled back.

A slimy white tentacle emerged from the water, lifting Sirius up.

"HELP!"

The tentacle was curled around his body, holding him out the water. Another tentacle came out and searched his pockets.

"I think it wants food!" Remus shouted.

"THEN GIVE THE BLOODY FOOD!" Sirius bellowed, in hysterics.

Remus took a few baked potatoes and hovered them above the lake with his wand. The second tentacle came and took it underwater. Suddenly the potatoes flew out the water and narrowly missed Remus but hit Peter in the face.

"BLOODY HELL!" James shouted.

"It doesn't like potatoes!" Remus panicked.

"James give me the cake!" Peter shouted.

"No! It's my birthday cake!" James said, sounding like a bratty child.

"Then give me the pie!"

"No! I only got to have three slices!"

"GIVE IT THE STRAWBERRIES!" Sirius bellowed.

Remus took the bowl of strawberries and threw them into the lake. They waited a moment and the tentacle let go of Sirius, letting him splash into the water. Sirius spluttered and flailed in the lake.

"SWIM!" They all yelled.

But it was hopeless, Sirius just couldn't keep out the water. Remus suddenly took off his cloak and dived in the lake. He swam over to Sirius and pulled him to the side. The others dragged them both out.Sirius collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"YOU CAN'T SWIM?!" Remus shouted, once he had gathered himself.

"Well...as a child...I never...really." He managed through shallow breathing.

"DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU TO SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Well...I errrrumm...I didn't really think..."

Remus scowled at him as he wrung out his shirt. Sirius ignored the look of deep dislike that Remus was sending him and turned to Peter and James.

"What was the hell was that thing?" He asked.

"I think it might be a Giant Squid." Peter told him.

"Why the hell is there a Giant Squid in the bloody lake!" Sirius exclaimed.

James sniggered at his hysteria.

"Newt Scamander." Remus said simply, having quickly recovered from him rage.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Newt Scamander, Magizoololigist, he wrote this book," Remus held up the book he was reading. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them."

"So why is the Giant Squid here?" Sirius asked, running out of patience.

Remus just smirked and tapped his nose. Sirius furiously tackled him to the ground. James picked up the book and looked at the 'about the author' part.

"God this guy seems boring!" He said. "Look at this Peter! 'Mr Scamander lives in Dorset with his wife Porpentina and their three kneazles, Millie, Poppy and Mauler' He definitely did not bring the Giant Squid to Hogwarts!"

"Look at his name, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, that's a mouthful." Peter sniggered.

"It's better than Amadeus." James laughed.

Amadeus Hopkins was a student in Ravenclaw who's parents were unfortunately obsessed with Mozart. He hated his name so much that he asked everyone to call him Andy.

"This guy brought a Giant Squid into Hogwarts, that's more than you could ever pull off." Remus replied.

"So? He sounds like he doesn't have much of a life, you know, writing boring books." Sirius said.

"He has a wife." Remus pointed out. "And he has his own chocolate frog card."

Peter turned to James. "He has a point you know."

"Marauders, by the end of our time at Hogwarts we would have to have pulled off a stunt like this to beat Newt Salamander." James said proudly.

"Scamander." Remus corrected.

 ** _AN- At one point I'll edit this chapter to be a little less shit... I'm sorry_**


	18. Snivellus

Even though it was only April, all the professors had started to lecture their unfortunate students about their upcoming exams. They told them that all the notes they'd been taking during the year would be of great use during revision. James and Sirius, of course had ignored this and refused to spend their precious time studying. Peter, however, was a bit conflicted. He wanted to follow Sirius and James and just not study, but he wanted good marks. Remus had started to go to the library more often and many times came back with a bag full of books. A few times he asked Peter to join him. Peter refused, not wanting Sirius or James to think any less of him.

"It's peer pressure." Remus told him one evening. "They don't study so you follow the crowd in fear of being different."

Peter pointed out that Remus didn't have to worry about that because Sirius and James liked him because he was smart.

"Then study and become smart."

"I'd rather not."

Remus just shrugged and went back to his notes.

One particularly sunny Saturday the Marauders were walking down the corridors. James had become convinced that there must be secret passages and he was determined to find them. With sighs of experation and rolled eyes they followed him. James would stop every three steps and knock on the wall with his ear pressed against the stone.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Searching."

"Do you even know what you're searching for?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Not really," James replied sheepishly. "But I've seen muggles do it."

"I think what Jamie here is trying to do is find hollow wall." Remus smirked.

"How?" James had his face pressed against the stone.

"By listening." Remus replied, as if it was such an obvious answer.

Soon enough they all had their ears pressed against the wall while knocking. It was a strange sight, four boys crouching, knocking on solid stone. Most of the time Sirius was just sat on the floor with "this is stupid" floating through his mind. James was much too eager and excitedly gave out many false alarms. Peter wondered what he could be doing instead of this as his knuckles hurt from knocking so much. Remus genuinely thought that James was right, but at the moment he just didn't have the effort to try.

Suddenly their heads whipped round as they heard voices down the corridor.

"I swear there's something wrong with that Lupin boy."

"There's nothing wrong with him! And call him Remus!"

Four heads peeked round the corner.

"Why do you think he disappears every month?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. But he's been nothing but nice to you!" Lily shouted at him.

"If you're saying something about Remus then say it to his face!" Sirius yelled at him, coming out from the corner.

"Guys, don't." Remus hissed, trying to pull him down.

"He's never done anything to you." Peter said bravely.

"You're only defending him because he helps your stupid arse in lessons." Snape sneered.

Peter crouched away, his face crumpling.

"Where do you go Lupin?" Snape turned to Remus. "Tell us."

Remus' breaths came out shallow and hurried. His eyes darted around at them.

"It's none of your business." James said through gritted teeth. "And anyway Snivellus, why do you never use shampoo on that greasy hair of yours?" He smirked.

"Shut it Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Why are you defending the slimy git?" James yelled back. "He insulted us first!"

Lily just pulled Snape away, furiously trying to avoid any confrontation. Peter looked like he was about to cry.

"You ok?" James asked, comfortingly.

"Yeah." He sniffed.

"Slimy, greasy git." Sirius muttered angrily.

"Guys, you don't have to defend me." Remus said with an attempted smile.

"Yes we do!" Sirius cried. "You're too nice so you don't say anything insulting!"

It took Sirius and James a while to stop fuming about Snape. Remus was still slightly jittery about the fact that everyone almost found out about his secret. After a while, the Marauders had decided that they were done for the day and walked back up to Griffyndor Tower.

Throughout the year the Slytherins were being horribly spiteful towards Sirius. He'd received another howler (which James ran away with and through out the window) and they seemed to have fun out of reminding him of the disappointment he was at home. While Remus was in the library he sometimes took out books for James to learn hexes and curses from. But James wouldn't listen to him about the fact that he was only a first year and no he could not use the Bat Bogey hex on Lucious Malfoy.

Still, James kept trying (in vain) to learn difficult curses with the occasional help from Remus and Peter. He couldn't bare to see his friend miserable. Many times James resorted to physical violence at Bellatrix Black and worked up a rage when his friends held him back telling him that it wasn't worth it.

Sirius and James had also started bullying Snape a lot worse. They would heckle him in the corridors and tease him cruelly. Remus often asked them not to, thinking that if they were meaner to Snape then that would give him more motivation to blurt out his secret. They just told him that they had to because he was horrible to Peter and him.

Lily felt slightly betrayed by Snape so for the next few weeks she hung around her other friends. Snape made friends with the other Slytherins and sometimes teased Sirius about his howler. Snape also seemed to suddenly know ugly spells and curses. Sirius wondered if the Slytherins taught him.

As June came the end of year exams seemed to run towards them. Remus' visits to his mother made him miss classes so the others had started taking notes for him (although sometimes they got a bit distracted playing hangman in class) They also had more adventures at night as well. Luckily they never got caught, but many times they were close to because one of them tripped over the other. James would constantly tell them that everything would be a lot easier if they went searching for secret passages more often. (To which the others just rolled their eyes)

A week before their exams Peter was panicking. He'd only just found out their exams were next week. He hadn't done any revision at all and he was telling his parents how well he was doing in school. If he came home failing the year then he would be a laughingstock. Peter decided to go to Remus for help.

"Remus you have to help me!" He said, hurriedly running into the library.

"You only just realised the exams are next week, didn't you?" He answered in a bored voice.

"Help me!"

Peter hadn't noticed how loud his was being until Madam Pince, the librarian, appeared with her wand and a stern expression.

"Quiet in the library!" She hissed.

She flicked her wand and a pair of books flew over and hit Peter over the head. She disappeared again and left Peter rubbing his head. Remus resumed their conversation as if this happened everyday.

"I won't say I told you so, but I told you so." Remus smirked.

Peter looked at him with pleading (watering from pain) eyes.

Remus scrutinised him for a moment, wondering if he should really help his friend. "Fine," Remus handed him a bundle of notes reluctantly. "Study from this and you'll definitely pass."

"Thank you!" Peter said, sitting down opposite him.

He just began shuffling through the papers when Lily walked over.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello Evans- I mean Lily." Peter quickly stopped himself from calling her by her last name.

She huffed and sat down next to Remus. Peter gave him a look.

"Are you friends?" He asked.

"Yes." Lily said defiantly.

"Does James know?" Peter asked more to Remus than Lily.

"No, and I'd rather keep it that way." Lily responded for him.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, he knew how angry Lily could get. He tried looking through Remus' notes but couldn't concentrate. What felt like an hour later (although it was just ten minutes) Peter started questioning himself as to why he was even revising. He voiced this.

"Do I even need to study? I mean, we're only in first year." He said to Remus.

"Well, if you've been paying attention in class then no." He started before Peter looked momentarily happy. "But you haven't."

Peter gave a sigh and got up."I'll just wing it."


	19. Ending the year

The exams came faster than expected. They were each given special quills to make sure they weren't cheating and tables in the Great Hall were replaced with endless rows of desks. They all thought that the summer was an awful time to do exams as the the sun burned through the glass windows. Ties were loosened, tights replaced with socks, cloaks and jumpers stripped off as the heat burned through the castle.Students were reminded to drink water while sweating in stuffy classrooms. The first years (never having experienced this before) complained loudly about having to stay inside to study rather than bask in the boiling sun. Although, they didn't really have a lot to complain about anyway since none of them actually did any studying.

Through all of this Sirius and James were planning a prank while Peter helped. Remus denied wanting to have any input because he needed to study. But he ended up doing most of the planning anyway.

"Guys, our prank needs to be so good we get caught." James said one evening.

Remus looked up from his book. "Why?"

"Because last time our prank left people talking about it for weeks but we never got caught so we can't get the publicity we deserve!" James exclaimed.

"We could just have the students knowing but not the teachers." Peter said.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Remus pointed to Peter. "James, are you listening?"

"Huh?" James looked up from examining his foot.

"Only the students know." They both said, rolling their eyes.

"How?" Sirius asked.

Peter and Remus were struck to silence.

"We could make it obvious that we're the Marauders." James said out of nowhere.

"How?" Sirius repeated.

"By referring to ourselves as Marauders." Remus said.

"How?"

"In class." Peter said.

"How?"

They all gave him a look. "Go figure" They said.

For the next two weeks the Marauders referred to themselves as their said name. Some students would look at them curiously, some would just pass it off as a joke. Lily, however, was infuriated by this. James was delighted by this, constantly calling himself a Marauder. Lily decided that she would interrogate Remus on this. When Remus would just say that was their name then Lily refused to talk to him for the best part of an hour.

Snape was also oddly obsessed with finding out what they were up to. He was sometimes found following them during break times. Lily pretended not to enjoy following them, but secretly she wanted to get them into trouble. Although the Marauders were one step ahead of them. Sirius thought it would be funny to mislead them and have one of them being followed while the others planned. Remus had to admit, it was funny seeing Lily and Snape wander round the castle aimlessly. Still, he felt bad that he was purposely causing his friend to be in a bad mood.

The day of their prank had come. They were all in their positions, corners of the room and in James' case, under the staff table. It was the end of year feast and all the students had gathered in the Great Hall. Peter was a bit put out because he was missing the feast, but he ceased to complain when James threatened to not have him involved in the prank.

It happened when Dumbledore had finished his speech (Remus insisted they had to respect the headmaster). The hovering candles suddenly started moving slowly behind Dumbledore. Some students noticed this and started pointing and whispering as all the candles in the hall gathered together. Once or twice one of them would lose concentration and a candle would drop on an unsuspecting student. Luckily, they never caught fire, although afterwards Sirius said that it would have been better if there was a fire. Teachers left the candles, curious as to what was about to happen.

The candles flew into a formation, forming some sort of word.

THE MARUADERS

All the first years gasped and suddenly noticed the four missing students. Lily scowled down at her plate, refusing to look at the offending words. The teachers, however, were absolutely clueless. They suspected it was a gang of students. They never suspected first years.

From under the table, James was grinning wildly. Gripping his wand, he let a laugh escape his mouth. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth and bit his tongue to stop himself from being found. James let out a cry of pain when someone kicked him under the table.

"Who's there?" Someone said.

James crawled along the table and out the other end with amazing speed. Sirius saw him emerge from under the table cloth from behind a set of silver armour.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Abort abort!" James hissed back.

Not really caring if anyone saw them, they sprinted out the hall. From under the Hufflepuff table Remus saw and sprinted with them. Peter, crouched in the corner, followed too. Running for their lives, they sprinted back up to Gryffindor tower. Once in their dormitory, they collapsed on their respective beds.

For a few minutes, they gathered their breath, only the sounds of shallow panting could be heard. Once they'd all calmed down Remus broke the silence.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone kicked me!" James exclaimed, rubbing his side. "They had a pointy shoe!"

"You didn't have to sprint out the hall!" Sirius said, annoyed.

"Classic James." Remus muttered.

They all laughed at James' face of pure annoyance.

That night the Marauders didn't sleep. They stayed up all night and talked. They talked about the year, the teachers, other students and Sirius even commented on some of the girls in their year.

"Yeuch! Girls!" James exclaimed.

"What? I just appreciate Amanda's hair!" Sirius said defensively.

"I think Sirius has a crush." Remus said slyly.

"Girls are disgusting!" Peter made a face.

"They get better over the years." James commented.

"Hypocrite! You were just saying how horrible they were!" Sirius shouted.

"I meant Evans!" James yelled.

"Lily's not that bad when you get to know her." Remus said.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can stand her!" James said in disgust. "She's such a snob!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I bet that James and Evans will end up together." Peter said suddenly.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Me and Evans?!"

"Ok! Ok! It was just a thought!" Peter put his hands up in defense.

"Wow Pettigrew, that's as likely as me going to Azkaban." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Which is very likely." Remus commented.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled and tackled Remus on his bed.

It was in a tangle of limbs that Peter joined in and James threw himself on top of them. In a mess of laughter and pillows they tumbled onto the floor. For a minute they lay on the floor in blissful peace.

They slept that way.

Packing took hours.

Not just because everything was spread everywhere, but because most of their time was spent talking. Sirius had no interest in packing. They suspected it was because he didn't want to go home. Packing was almost like they were trying to pretend that it wasn't the last day of the school year, postponing their last day.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end and the Marauders found themselves once again in their train compartment. They laughed, joked, talked and ate sweets off the trolley while pushing aside the knowledge that they would soon part.

Too quickly, the train came to a halt in King's Cross. Happy families could be seen waving through the windows as students spilled out the doors. Sirius didn't look out the window. He just stayed seated, silently watching a forgotten game of exploding snap. James gently put his arms round him and whispered in his ear.

"I'll owl you," He whispered. "you can come round any time using the floo, I'll always be there."

Sirius nodded, his eyes fixed on the seat in front of him. His eyesight went blurry for a minute as Remus and Peter brought him his trunk. Hurriedly wiping his eyes, Sirius stood up and walked out with them.

James' parents hugged him tightly and looked at him with obvious love in their eyes. Peter's parents greeted him and his sister with affection. Remus' mother gingerly put her arm round him as his father smiled.

Sirius' parents held stony expressions and didn't hold any emotion for him. Sirius didn't dare look back at his friends, for fear of tears spilling from his eyes. With his head hung and a heavy heart, he followed his family.

A/N I found this hard to write and tbh I'm not too proud of it


	20. Make it stop

**_AN- TRIGGER WARNING - self harm_** ** _I'm so sorry I didn't put one in sooner, thank you so much to the person who told me_**

Sirius sat in his room, head uncharacteristically bent down. Hands desperately clinging to his duvet, balling up the silky fabric. He could hear the distant sound of motors and the usual bustle of London. The room was silent, but an underlying tension existed, thick and uninviting. On the inside, Sirius wasn't silent, words were swimming through his head as every inch of him screamed.

They hate me.

No, they do this because they love me.

James' parents don't use spells on him.

You don't know that.

A lump formed in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes as his mind replayed through the day before. He quickly wiped away any wetness, embarrassed to be caught crying in his own room. He took a deep breath, in an effort to calm himself.

I wish James was here.

A distant shouting brought him back to his senses. Eyes dry, Sirius trudged slowly down the staircases of Grimmauld place. The shouting got louder as he winced at the harshness.

"SIRIUS!"

He quickly ran down the last steps and into the dining room. There his parents and brother sat, with cold expressions.

"Sit." His father instructed.

Sirius sat down, staring at the plate of food in front of him.

"Why didn't you reply to our letters." His mother asked, in a tone that showed no question, a tone to create fear and guilt.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said in almost a whisper, staring down at his food so they wouldn't see him cry.

"We told you at Christmas." His father's stern voice said, accusing and disappointed. "You must reply to us."

Sirius stayed silent.

"Why didn't you?" His mother pressed further, the accusing tone more prominent.

"I forgot." He whispered.

There was a pause where Sirius dared to look up at his parents. He only saw disappointment.

"We saw your letters." His mother said in a deadly whisper. "To those people who you think are your friends. If you can remember to write to those filthy mudbloods, then you don't love us."

"I do, I do love you!" Sirius cried in a restrained voice.

No you don't.

"You're ungrateful, ungrateful for everything we've given you." His father spat.

"No I'm not!"

"You are so privileged, we give you so much!"

You know they don't.

"We give you so much love and care and you can't even write us back!" His mother cried. "You're such a disapointment!"

You know they don't love you.

Tears streamed down his face, the salt stinging his soft skin. He felt the invisible scars begin to form as, freely sobbing as shouts and cries filled the dining room.

Remus sat in his room, covered in blankets from his parents in an effort to keep him warm. He was trembling as his eyes looked over the lunar calendar on his wall.

Tonight was the full moon.

Tonight he would feel pain again.

Wrapping the blankets tighter around him, he shivered involuntarily. When he came home he'd been showered with questions about school. He answered with a smile plastering his face, acting as if everything was ok. Although he knew that they were all just skirting the moon.

Remus wondered for a moment what Sirius was doing. He didn't trust his family. To him they looked mean, terrifying and almost like they could hurt Sirius with a flick of their wands. Remus once questioned Sirius if his parents were bad to him in any way. Sirius avoided answering his question, as if he didn't quite want to know what the answer was himself.

He hurriedly blinked as he felt his eyes watering.

Don't cry

Remus shut his eyes so he didn't have to look at his lunar calendar. He hated the reminder of this curse. He was a monster.

He was so thankful that his parents loved him. At least, he thought they did. A horrible voice in his head spoke.

You know they don't love you

Sirius tried to stand up, to get away from all of this. His mother used a curse on him that left a burn on his shoulder.

He cried out in pain as she uttered more spells. Sirius fell to his knees painfully, grazing his hands on the rough floor. His tears spattered the floor as he desperately crawled for cover.

They don't love you

When the time came Remus crawled out from under his shield of blankets. His hands were shaking so much he balled them into fists and suddenly a wave of self-consciousness came over him.

An emotion called jealousy reared its ugly head and Remus felt utter bitterness towards Sirius.

He hated that Sirius could be so confident and happy. For the most part he hated that Sirius didn't have any scars. Sirius had perfect skin while Remus was covered in ugly scars that made people look at him with the utmost revulsion. These scars, they way the world saw him we're just reminders of the monster he was. He wasn't human.

Remus suddenly felt a horrible guilt wash over him when he remembered that not all scars are visible, and that Sirius probably hid his pain. Pushing his emotions down and locking them away, he walked outside.

The battered shed loomed ahead of Remus as the sun had started to set. He took a deep breath and walked inside shakily. He watched as his mother stood outside the door, closing it gently to reveal the scratches from the inside. He heard her say comforting words. That he would be ok, that she'd be waiting for him in the morning, that she loved him. Remus knew why she always repeated that every full moon, like a mantra. He knew that each time he changed into a monster, there was a possibility that it could end his life.

Huddled in the corner, Remus could distantly hear his mother say something from outside the door. He couldn't make out what she was saying over the pounding of his head. Taking slow, deep breaths, he looked out the window.

I miss my friends

Sirius ran up to his room, sobbing and desperately trying to wipe his eyes. With a slam he shut the door, tears running down his face, stinging his skin. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

Sirius felt his hands become wet with tears and contorted his face at the fresh wave of sobs. He let out a wail and quickly silenced himself.

With his hand over his mouth he tried to steady his fast and uneasy breathing.

I miss my friends

Moonlight filled the dark shed and lit up the dried blood on the floor. Remus was hyperventilating, tears forming in his eyes as his limbs began to shake.

Make this stop

Sirius shook with sobs and rolled back onto his bed. Words filled his head as he looked over to his cabinet.

Taking fragile steps, he brought out a knife with shaking hands.

"I need to make this stop." He whispered in between sobs

The pain of cutting through his skin was satisfying, the blood running down his arm pleased him.

Make this stop

Remus looked down at his hands, only to find that claws had started to painfully cut through his skin. Droplets of tears fell onto the floor as the hatred of what he was reached him.

He screamed in pain as his bones broke and mended in a matter of seconds.

He wanted this to stop. He needed this to stop.

MAKE IT STOP

Blood seeped into his clothes as he held the knife in his clenched hand. Sirius trembled as he pierced his skin once again, leaving an ugly scar.

It hurt. Oh it hurt so much and yet it was all him. Yet he wanted to see more blood running down his arm.

He wanted this to stop. He needed this to stop.

MAKE IT STOP

Mrs Lupin watched as a brown tawny owl flew to the house. She held her arm out and it landed perfectly. The owl was a momentary distraction from her son's howls. It was very tame, enjoying the strokes she gave it as she took both the letters attached to it's leg.

Walking into the house, Mrs Lupin placed both letters on the kitchen table. She smiled as she saw one of them addressed to Remus and the other to "Remus' house but meant to be to Peter"

Remus seemed to sense the owl and had been in silence for a few minutes.

James Potter made it stop.

Sirius raised the knife, ready to see more blood.

But something stopped him.

A loud rapping on his window made Sirius turn round in shock, only to find Owl. He opened his window and let her in.

When he saw letter addressed to him, he suddenly didn't want to see his own blood.

James Potter made it stop.


	21. July 22nd

Hi Remus,

My birthday is in a few days so could you come over on Friday? Maybe stay the night? I've just asked James and Sirius so hopefully they'll be there.

We're connected to the floo network so just say my address:

Maybury Place 84

It should take you to our living room. Please make sure you can come, my mum is cooking and she's a great cook.

Peter

Rolling up his letter to Remus, Peter gave it to the family owl, Phoebe. He watched with hopeful eyes as she flew out his window.

Remus always thought that Peter's owl, Phoebe, had a rather confused expression. One could even say stupid, as she had a singular white stripe over her nose and between her eyes. The rest of her was grey and her eyes extremely large. This made her quite a unique animal, so she was easy to spot in broad daylight half a mile from one's bedroom window.

Taking Peter's letter and reading it, a wide smile grew on Remus' face.

"Mum!" He called down the stairs. "Can I go to Peter's house tomorrow?"

His mother walked in view of the landing.

"Are you sure?" She asked, with a concerned look. "The moon was just under a week ago!"

"I know I know, but I'm ok now!" Remus tried to reassure her.

"But your injuries!" She exclaimed.

Her husband stepped out of his study to stand next to Remus.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Mum won't let me go to Peter's house on Friday!" Remus moaned.

"He still has injuries Lyall!" His mother yelled.

"Well, I suppose if you feel ok." His father said slowly. "It can't hurt."

Remus grinned and went back to his room triumphantly. His mother gave her husband a stern look and went back to the kitchen.

Hurriedly writing a letter and tying it to Phoebe, Remus watched as she flew out his window.

Asking his parents if he could go to Peter's house would be suicide. Sirius looked out his window to the dirty streets of London. He'd just got Peter's letter and pondered on how he were to get there. There was a possibility that he could just go to James' house, a fellow pureblood, and then go to Peter's from there.

Sirius knew that asking his parents to go to a friend's house was a push, but he could take the risk. It would only be a couple of curses.

Sirius tentatively knocked on the open door of the drawing room to find his mother. She didn't look up at him as she uttered a firm "enter". Walking in, Sirius turned to face her.

"Mum, can I please go to a friend's house?" He asked quietly.

"You should address me as mother." She said sternly.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Mother, may I please go to a friend's house?" He repeated.

"What is their last name?" She still did not look up.

"Greengrass." Sirius said without hesitation. "They're on the sacred 28." He added quickly when she gave him a look.

His mother finally looked up and Sirius gulped guiltily.

"Fine, but you'll have to get there yourself."

A grin split onto Sirius' face as he resisted the urge to jump up and down and whoop loudly. Running upstairs, he hurriedly packed his bag messily and took a look and James' address. He ran back down to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

Calling the name of James' address, Sirius suddenly realized that the Potters might be a little surprised to find that one of James' friends had turned up in their living room uninvited. Unluckily, Sirius couldn't go back because he'd found himself face to face with James.

"AAAAAGH!" James screamed and jumped back, making his glasses fall off.

"James!" Sirius held his hands out in peace. "It's me!"

James blinked and recognition grew on his face as he ran up to Sirius and hugged him.

"SIRIUS!" He cried happily.

An old man in his mid-fifties walked in.

"James, what are you-" but he was interrupted by his son.

"Dad, this is Sirius my best friend!" James said excitedly.

"Hello Sirius, we've heard many good things about you from James." Mr Potter smiled.

"Hello Mr Potter." Sirius said, suddenly quite shy. "I'm sorry I came uninvited-"

"Oh it's all ok." Mr Potter waved his hand. "Staying the night?" He added, looking at Sirius' bag.

Sirius opened his mouth before Mr Potter talked over him.

"Don't apologise, stay as long as you like."

Sirius smiled at him while James dragged him away.

"...So I came here and my parents think I'm with the Greengrass family." Sirius had just finished telling James about why he'd turned up out of the blue.

"Do they know when you're coming back?" James asked.

"They don't care." Sirius said before seeing James' expression. "I mean, they won't really be annoyed if I'm gone for too long." He added quickly.

James gave him a look which Sirius could not decipher.

"Wanna play Quidditch?" James grinned.

Sirius found that life with the Potters was pleasantly different to life at home. In the morning they'd be softly woken up by Mrs Potter with a "good morning" and "what would you like for breakfast?" James' house elf, Thing was a delightful change to the snarls, snide remarks and glares of Kreacher. Thing was polite, charming and always insisted on making bacon and eggs for breakfast because Sirius once had expressed his love for fry-ups.

Mr and Mrs Potter were absolutely lovely and for once Sirius enjoyed dinner. Everyday they would let him and James play Quidditch outside until they got tired and Mrs Potter would call them in for a snack. In the evening she would make them hot chocolate before bed and tuck them in. It was also a delight when he found out that James' dad created the famous hair potion, Sleekezey's.

"I gave you a bottle on your birthday in November!" James said, exasperated.

"Yeah but I want listening when you said it was from your dad."

Mr Potter just laughed. "That's quite alright Sirius, you were too excited by the hair potion that you couldn't listen to James."

"I guess I wouldn't believe him anyway." Sirius looked at James and pressed his hair down with one hand. "You think he'd have better hair."

A booming laugh and an irritated James made Sirius realise he wished he could stay at the Potter's home forever.

On the day of his birthday, Peter woke up oddly early and went downstairs. It was weird because he was usually the last one out of bed, the rest of his family being early birds. Sitting down in his living room, the sun splashed onto the cream colored carpet. Peter sighed contentedly and sat back, closing his eyes, thinking about Hogwarts and his friends.

A loud noise interrupted his reverie, followed by laughter.

Peter's eyes snapped open as James and Sirius fell out his fireplace. He couldn't help but laugh at how Sirius' face held one of utmost confusion and how James' glasses had flown to the other end of the room.

"I can't see!" James cried, putting his hands over his eyes.

Peter was bent over in laughter and had to concentrate on breathing properly.

"Help!" James cried again, leaving Sirius to crawl his way to the sofa while laughing silently.

"This isn't funny!" James said, while blindly searching for his glasses, hands outstretched.

"I'm afraid it is Potter." A voice said from the fireplace. "Frankly, I find it hilarious."

They all looked towards the figure covered head to toe in soot and could only just make out his face.

"Remus!" Peter and Sirius exclaimed, trampling over James to hug their friend.

Peter's parents rushed downstairs, scaring them all.

"Peter!" His mother exclaimed.

Peter's mouth opened and closed without making a sound, resembling a fish.

"So sorry Mrs Pettigrew, my friend and I flooed here." James said courteusly, getting up. "We are so sorry for the mess."

James moved towards her, forgetting that there was furniture in the room, stubbing his toe painfully on the leg of the table.

"Are these your glasses?" Peter's father asked James.

"Yes!" James cried out. "Thank you so much! Now I know who my real friends are!" He added, glaring at the others who were trying to stifle their giggles.

Peter's parents smiled affectionately at his friends.

"Tell us, what are your names since Peter hasn't introduced you." His mother said, sending her son a look.

"I'm James Potter."

"Sirius!"

"Remus."

Everyone turned round to the entrance of the living room where a girl was standing.

"What's all the noise down here?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"These are my friends." Peter told her. "James, Sirius and Remus." He gestured to each of them.

"Was there a need to wake me up?" She said, annoyed.

"But you went to sleep so early last night Clara," Mr Pettigrew said. "Surely you can't be tired."

"I had trouble sleeping." Clara looked away. "Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned with the mess of our living room?" She smirked.

Mrs Pettigrew sighed and flicked her wand, the soot disappearing from the floor, furniture and their clothes and faces. James rubbed his glasses on his now clean shirt, relieved that he could see properly again.

"Mum, we're gonna go upstairs." Peter said, leading them all through to the hallway.

Peter's room was cluttered with items scattered over the floor. He made his way to sit on his bed as he expertly manouvered himself through the mess.

"You're even messier in your own house Peter!" James exclaimed.

"Well it's not my fault you're a neat freak." Peter smirked.

"Honestly , I don't know how you live in this mess Peter." James muttered.

James bent over started picking up dirty clothing in a motherly fashion and putting them in a pile.

"You should be our personal maid when we get back to school." Sirius snickered.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Prove it."

James spluttered, suddenly looking very lost for words.

"Come on Potter." Peter laughed.

"Fine." James sighed.

He pulled up his shirt to show a clear image of a boy's chest.

"That's not enough, think of Marlene!" Sirius told him. "She's flat-chested!"

"We're only twelve, we're still kids." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but look at Jane Hilliar."

They all rolled their eyes at Sirius' shallowness.

A call came from downstairs.

"Dinner!"

Three of the Marauders ran downstairs while in an attempt to injure the other. One of the Marauders sighed, eyes rolling and brows raised, as he watched his ridiculous friends. Once in the dining room they seated themselves down, giggling like children. Mrs Pettigrew smiled at them affectionately while telling them to just take as much as they wanted from the plates of food in the middle of the table.

Everyone eagerly tucked in, taking a bit of everything. Except Clara broke the peace.

"Mum, can I go upstairs to study?" She asked. "I'll bring my food with me."

"Clara!" Mrs Pettigrew exclaimed. "It's Peter's birthday! That's insensitive of you!"

"I know but mum, I'd like to study." Clara retorted back.

"Fine then, go upstairs, take your food and go study." Mrs Pettigrew sounded angry at her daughter.

Clara left the table, leaving behind a thick wall of tension. Everyone else just tried to pretend like nothing had happened. Soon enough the plates were empty and everyone was feeling quite full. James let out a large burp and broke the tension by making everyone laugh at him.

Mrs Pettigrew brought out a cake similar to Sirius' birthday cake from Peter. This one had blue frosting and Peter's name on it.

Twelve candles were lit and Happy birthday was sung loudly, leaving a very embarrassed Peter.

"Go on, make a wish." Sirius grinned.

"But don't say it out loud or it won't come true." Remus warned just as Peter opened his mouth to say something.

Peter nodded and shut his eyes tight.

I wish we could all stay friends until we're old and wrinkled in rocking chairs.

Taking in a deep breath he blew out the twelve candles.

As Mrs Pettigrew got out a knife to cut the cake James leant over and whispered loudly.

"What did you wish for?" He asked eagerly.

"Don't make him say it or it won't come true!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus is wrong Peter, tell me." James grinned.

"Don't listen to him, Remus is never wrong." Sirius chipped in.

"Anyone for cake?" Mrs Pettigrew asked.

Everyone held out their plates happily even though they were all full. Once the cake had been eaten and there were only a few crumbs left (Mrs Pettigrew secretly saved Clara a slice) the Marauders set up camp in the living room.

Blankets were put out, pillows thrown into the floor and four boys sat in a circle. Most of the night was spent talking loudly until a tired and slightly annoyed Mr Pettigrew walked in and asked them very kindly to keep the noise down. They then settled into their nest of blankets and pillows to whisper quietly.

Remus was the first to go to sleep, then Sirius and Peter was just about dosing off when James tapped him on the shoulder.

"What did you wish for?" He whispered, then seeing Peter's expression added: "Don't worry, Remus is just superstitious, just because you say a wish out loud doesn't mean it won't come true."

"Well, I wished that we could all stay friends until we're old and wrinkled in rocking chairs." Peter smiled at the thought.

James grinned. "I definitely think that will come true, and if not, I'll make sure it will."

"So will I."

That night Peter vowed to keep his promise.

He would keep it until the day he died.

A/N I know my posting on this story has been VERY inconsistent, but I keep forgetting to post a new chapter. If you want to read ahead you can read this on A03 or Wattpad under the same name. I post frequently on those websites.

Please leave a comment! I am open to criticism!


	22. Coming home to rest

Mrs Pettigrew really was an excellent cook. She cooked delicious meals and desserts that left the lucky consumers craving more. She would often cook enough for seconds, or even thirds because her children would beg for more.

Sometimes when she would cook she would feel a wave of nostalgia. She would remember when her children used to be at home all the time. Her youngest son would eat everything and more. Her older daughter ate politely, always making sure to eat healthy amounts but never following it.

Mrs Pettigrew only had her husband for company, who worked at the Ministry six days a week. This ended in her missing her children horribly. Especially now her son had started at Hogwarts, the house was empty, even empty of cooking wafts.

When Clara and Peter got off the train she promised them a lovely roast with her special trifle as dessert. Peter responded enthusiastically, by bouncing on the balls of his feet and flashing her a radiant smile.

For the way back home Peter spoke happily of Hogwarts and his friends. His mother smiled and responded eagerly while his father nodded occasionally. Clara, always having a very close relationship with her brother, just laughed affectionately at the crazy antics his friends got up to.

"I take it you didn't like the giant squid then?" She laughed.

"Sirius hated it," Peter smiled at the memory. "James was just annoyed that we'd even considered giving it his birthday cake."

They all laughed at the comic acts of James Potter.

"By the way Peter," His mother spoke. "What do you want to do for your birthday? It's in less than two weeks."

"Can I have my friends round?" Peter asked, eyes shining.

"Of course! Should I cook?" She smiled.

"Yes! Sirius loved your cake!" Peter exclaimed, mouth watering at his mother's beautiful cooking.

When they arrived back home, a modest house on the outskirts of north London, Peter raced through the door. Clara pulled her heavy trunk through the door with a huff.

"Why so heavy?" Peter asked.

"I'm borrowing books from friends to study from." Clara responded while setting her heavy trunk next to the stairs.

"Why? It's summer!"

"I've got my NEWTs next year."

Peter rolled his eyes and went into the small kitchen filled with pots and pans. His mouth watered as he took in the delicious smells. A couple of hands rested on his shoulders.

"You still like roast, right?" His mother said.

"At Hogwarts it was amazing, but yours is way better." Peter imagined eating potatoes soaked in gravy.

His mother chuckled and set to work finishing their dinner. Peter dragged his trunk upstairs to unpack (or, as some might put it, procrastinate). Next door he could hear Clara drop a couple of rather heavy books and curse loudly. He walked into her room.

"What are you doing?"

Clara was sitting in the middle of a circle of books all piled up in stacks. Thought suddenly entered Peter's head that she was summoning Satan. The thought made him grin.

"I'm sorting out all my books." She said simply, as if this was a common occurrence.

"Why?"

"Because it means my studying is more organised."

"God, you're so boring now." Peter muttered.

"Maybe you could grow up a little." She replied in a serious tone, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"DINNER!" Came a shout from downstairs.

Peter fought the urge to whoop as he jumped down the last few stairs and almost twisted his ankle with little gracefulness. Clara laughed at him and he shoved her halfheartedly.

Sitting down and looking at all the food around him, Peter only just realised how hungry he was. His mother spooned him generous helpings of everything with a knowing smile until his plate was piled up high.

Peter ate quickly, savouring each flavour with happiness. They all laughed when he choked slightly on a carrot.

"Slow down son." His father grinned.

Peter smiled and kept on eating.

Soon enough, the numerous plates on the enlarged table became empty, only with sauces or crumbs left on them. Peter laughed at a thought that came to him.

"What are you laughing at?" His mother asked.

"Just how we eat so much!" He laughed. "No wonder we're a bit of a fat family!"

"Well, I guess we are a bit on the chubby side." His father chuckled.

Clara suddenly pushed her plate away.

"Mum, I'm really full." She said in a constricted voice.

"But you didn't finish your meat!" Her mother exclaimed, astounded. "And that was your only plate!"

"I'm just full, maybe it was something I ate on the train."

"You do look rather ill, now that you mention it." Her father commented.

"I'm going to go upstairs, maybe have an early night." She said, getting up.

"I'll save you some dessert for tomorrow?" Her mother asked.

"No, it's ok, I think I'll be too tired." Clara's voice disappeared as she walked up the stairs.

Peter watched her depart up the stairs then turned away and spooned himself a bowlful of trifle.

James walked through the front door of his manor and yawned. Thing appeared before him.

"Hello master James," He said, bowing down. "Thing has just changed your bedsheets, would master James like to have a nap?"

"Yeah." James managed through another yawn.

He climbed up the many stairs to his huge bedroom. James yawned one last time and collapsed on his bed.

Wrapped in his soft duvet and the familiar smell of home, James woke up to birds singing outside his window. He groaned because, to him, birds were merely an inconvenience. Turning over, the sunlight streamed through his window, blinding him momentarily. Groaning once more, James buried his head in his duvet.

James debated whether he should stay in bed or get out. He eventually settled on getting out because his stomach was rumbling loudly. Looking over at his clock, he gasped. He'd only been asleep for an hour, meaning that now it was dinner time.

James tried to walk but collapsed pathetically.

"I must've napped hard." He muttered.

Slowly making his way done the stairs, he saw his parents in the dining room.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, slurring his words slightly out of tiredness.

"Don't you mean breakfast?" His father said.

"What?"

They both laughed and James began to get quite annoyed. This wasn't exactly his ideal way to wake up from a nap.

"You got back from school yesterday." His mother smiled.

It took James a minute to run her comment through his not yet functioning mind. His mouth gaped open and his parents laughed again.

James scowled at them and asked Thing to bring him some food.

"Certainly master James." He said, bowing.

James ate hungrily while his parents asked him about the Quidditch tryouts.

"So James, did you make the team?" His father asked.

"Well... you see... I kind of... didn't." He said sheepishly.

"Why? You love Quidditch!"

"Some stupid first year was errr, being stupid with his broomstick and McGonagall banned first years from having brooms." James said, guiltily looking down at his food to hide the heat in his cheeks.

"Well, I hope that first year feels guilty," his mother said, slightly annoyed. "They made everyone lose out on something because of their own foolish actions."

"Yeah... guilty... foolish." James muttered quietly, his cheeks going a dark shade of red.

James finished his meal quickly and made a fast exit, with guilt creeping up his neck. Climbing up the stairs, he decided to write to Sirius and ask him if he could come over.

Hi Sirius!

When I got home I had a nap because I was so exhausted. When I woke up I thought I'd only been sleeping for an hour, but it turns out that I slept an ENTIRE DAY!

How are you? I bet you miss me already! I would miss me. Does Peter's family have an owl? Does Remus? Send me a reply and tell me how you are. I doubt this will take long to reach you.

Your bestest most amazing friend who everyone wants to be,

James

James rolled up the parchment and attached it to Owl, telling her to take it to Sirius. He then got out some more parchment and began to write another letter.

Hi Remus,

When I got home I slept for so long because I was so tired. I've just owled Sirius but I'll ask you as well. Do you know if Peter's family has an owl? If they do then use this owl to sent him a letter.

What's it like being back at home? It feels so weird because everything is so empty. How is your mum? I hope she's feeling better, them you won't have to keep visiting her. You always look awful when you come back.

James

P.s I've attached another letter for Peter that you can send him

P.p.s tell him to send Franklin back with a reply and use his own owl to send me letters.

P.p.p.s Franklin is not mine, he's my dad's. (I would give him a better name) Dad doesn't actually know that I'm borrowing him, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

James looked down at his hands in despair. His handwriting was a lot worse know that he wasn't at school, he hoped Remus could read it. Hand aching, he dipped his quill in ink and wrote another letter.

Hi Peter,

Sorry this letter will be a bit short but I've just written a letter to Remus and one to Sirius.

Have you unpacked yet? I haven't because I've been asleep since I got back, I think it was us staying up late. I'm pretty sure that in a minute my mum is going to start yelling at me because I haven't unpacked yet. *Imitates Remus rolling his eyes*

When you get this you'll get it with Franklin, my dad's owl and maybe even a letter from Remus. Hopefully he'll explain everything because my hand hurts and I don't want to write anything else.

James

Taking both the letters, James took Franklin from his father's study and attached them.

A/N guys, I realised I fucked up and I forgot to put this chapter in I'm so sorry

the name Franklin was taken from my friend's plant (She names all her plants)


	23. Second year

Remus excitedly packed for the coming year as his parents had just bought his new school books. He couldn't wait to get back to school and see his friends. The only thing stopping him from looking forward to September was that moon. Remus hated that he had to keep lying, but it was for the good of his friends that they stayed in the dark.

He involuntarily smiled at the thought of James excitedly bringing his broomstick. Remus still laughed at the memory of James hanging from that tree. He remembered thinking that it was a miracle that when his glasses fell they didn't break.

He looked down at the contents of his trunk, the clothes folded and stuffed in to allow the lid to close. Remus frowned at the hasty organisation of his trunk.Merlin, James must be growing on me,he thought fondly.

_

Peter took all his scattered clothing and bundled them in his arms. Throwing them excitedly into his trunk on top of his school books that were hurriedly tossed in messily. Potter stuffed some extra socks into corners and closed the lid off his trunk. He cursed as it wouldn't quite go down since everything was so badly packed.

With a grunt of annoyance he sat on it, hoping his weight was enough to push down the piled up items. Just as he was hitting the trunk in anger Clara passed his open door holding a pile of books.

"Hey Clara!" Peter called. "Give me a hand and sit on this."

"Why?" She asked.

"You're heavy, you can help me."

Her eyes held an odd emotion, but she just rolled them and walked away.

Peter sighed and stood on his trunk, jumping until the lid finally touched the bottom and he held it down to secure the clasp. Sitting against the trunk, he sighed in exhaustion.

_

Sirius strode confidently towards the train, away from his cold, frozen family. Regulus trailed behind, doubtful about following his brother's lead. He realised that this was the happiest he'd seen Sirius all summer. Sirius turned to face him.

"You ready for your first year at Hogwarts Reg?" Sirius grinned, ruffling his brother's hair.

Regulus swallowed his nerves and didn't respond.

"Aww, come on, you'll be ok." Sirius reassured him. "Just remember what I told you."

"But what if I don't have any friends?" Regulus whispered in a small voice.

"You'll make them, for the time being you can stay with me and my friends, they're great." Sirius put his arm around Regulus' shoulder.

Sirius let him to a boy with messy, jet black hair and round glasses. The boy grinned upon seeing Sirius and spoke.

"Why didn't you reply to my letter?" He asked, mocking hurt.

"I got it yesterday, there was no point in replying." Sirius said.

The boy glanced at Regulus.

"Ahhh! This must be young Regulus!" He said, crouching slightly so his nose was inches away from Regulus'. "He looks just like you!"

"This is James, bit of a nutter really." Sirius said to his brother. "He's the reason first years aren't allowed broomsticks."

"I was twelve!" James said defensively.

"And you still are." A boy said behind James.

"Merlin's beard Remus!" James cried, clutching his heart. "You need to stop doing that!"

Remus stepped forward and Regulus involuntarily took a step back. He had three scars diagonally down his face and he looked ghostly pale, ill even.

"It makes for a good entrance." Remus grinned.

"Reg, this is Remus." Sirius looked down at his brother. "I swear he's a misplaced Ravenclaw."

Regulus forced a nervous smile at the two boys standing in front of him. James was messing up his hair and Remus gave him a friendly smile.

"Guys!" Called another boy.

"Peter!" James called back.

Peter ran over to them, slightly out of breath. He was short, only the same height as Regulus, and a bit plump. He had blue eyes and a very kind face. Noticing Regulus, he greeted him.

"Regulus, is it?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Yes." Regulus spoke, he liked this boy much more than the others.

"I'm Peter, Sirius has mentioned you a few times." Peter gave him direct eye contact. "Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Yes! Sirius told me about it during the summer." Regulus' face lit up. "And all of you." He added, looking at the rest of them.

"Did he include the fact that he got pulled into the lake by the Giant Squid?" Remus sniggered.

Regulus laughed nervously. This boy scared him slightly.

"It wasn't my fault it liked me!" Sirius exclaimed.

They laughed as the train hooted for the students to get on. James, Remus and Peter scrambled away to get their belongings while Sirius and Regulus boarded the train with their belongings already in a compartment. Now they were alone Sirius asked Regulus.

"What do you think of my friends?"

"I like Peter, I don't know why but I feel like we're similar." Regulus began, a smile forming on his face. "James seems really fun and a bit crazy."

"I know, he can be a bit of an idiot." Sirius said, smiling fondly. "What about Remus?"

"Well, he kind of-" Regulus started uneasily but was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

Sirius whipped his head round and was greeted with a familiar but not pleasant sight.

"What are you doing Regulus?" Asked Bellatrix menacingly. "You said you would sit with us."

"Oh, yeah." Regulus had momentarily forgotten that he promised Bellatrix he would sit with her, Sirius' excitement and pure happiness drove the thought straight out his mind. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Well come on then."

Regulus got up when Sirius gave him a look of betrayal.

"Aren't you going to sit with us?" His voice sounded strangely small and he suddenly looked very young.

"I..." Regulus looked to Bellatrix.

Narcissa stepped from behind and spoke.

"Regulus, come with us." She said in a soft but firm voice.

"I...I'm sorry." He whispered to Sirius, who looked defeated.

"Look out for me in the sorting." Sirius said bravely, putting on a mask of a fake smile.

Regulus nodded and left with his cousins. Sirius leant his head back against the compartment wall and blinked back a few tears. The door slid open again and there his friends stood, chatting amitadly. Sirius immediately looked away and sniffed to remove any trace of his pain. Unfortunately, James picked up on this.

"Sirius?" He said softly.

"Where's Regulus?" Remus asked, looking at the empty seat opposite Sirius.

"He went." Sirius made an attempt to sound like he wasn't bothered but still seemed extremely forlorn. "With Bella and Cissy."

"But he seemed alright." Peter said.

"I thought he was..." Sirius slumped in his seat. "I'll give him a second chance at the sorting."

The other boys stayed silent, not wanting to bring up the lingering question. James broke the silence by getting out a pack of cards, grinning.

"My dad got me a new pack, wanna play?" He said to them.

Sirius immediately lit up at the mention of exploding snap. They all scrambled excitedly into the floor while James separated the cards.

"I bet you that-" James started but was interrupted by a collective groan from the others. "What?"

"Do wehaveto do bets?" Peter sighed.

"What's wrong with a little competition?" James said, with a gleam in his eye.

"You like it because you always win Potter." Sirius sighed.

"Oh come on, just a few sickles?"

"No way." Sirius backed away from James. "I've already lost six galeons and some of my dignity!"

"You never had any dignity to begin with." Remus commented with a smirk.

"He has a point." Peter grinned.

_

Once stepping off the train at Hogwarts Sirius inhaled the air.

"Ahhhh!" He breathed happily. "Home sweet home!"

It was like Sirius had cursed the sky because the moment he spoke the sound of thunder rang in their ears and suddenly the home wasn't so sweet.

"At least it's not raining." Peter said positively.

Another clash of thunder and a down pour of rain left everyone running for cover. James yelled at Peter and Sirius for 'cursing the sky' while desperately trying to wipe his glasses. They were so busy creating a scene that they didn't notice Remus hop into a carriage.

"Guys!" He shouted. "Get in!"

Peter took the opportunity to run after him and jump in just as the carriage started moving. Sirius quickly followed, leaving James standing there. He wiped his glasses furiously and jumped in after them.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong carriage.

"Potter." Lily sneered. "What are you doing here?"

James groaned at the sight of Lily and her friends.

"Trying to get to school?" James smiled nervously.

"Where are your friends?" Asked Marlene in a much more friendlier voice.

"They got in a carriage and I thought this was the one." James said to his shoes.

"Well that was a stupid mistake Potter." Lily jeered at him.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, we're ok having you here." She spoke softly.

"Thank you, at leastsomeoneon here is nice to me!" James glared pointedly at Lily.

Lily turned away with a huff, as if he were a revolting slug. Mary rolled her eyes at her friend and gave James a sympathetic look. The rest of the ride there passed with Marlene and Mary chatting over the lingering tension of James and Lily.

When the carriages finally stopped to a halt James was the first one to jump out, and land unsuccessfully, face down in the mud. Unfortunately, everyone was watching. James scowled through his mud-stained glasses and the laughs of the other students.

"Nice one Potter!" Lily laughed at him from behind.

James looked up and in one furious action of rage, pulled her onto the floor. Lily screamed as she fell into the wet pile of mud next to James.

"POTTER!" She screamed at him, her face almost as red as her hair.

Everyone was laughing at the hilarious mess of the two students. James struggled to bring himself to his knees, wiping his face.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lily yelled as James got up, grabbing his ankle to once again pull him down and accidentally taking his shoe off.

"WHAT THE HELL EVANS?!" James screamed and kicked Lily.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT POTTER!" Lily screamed, her voice going hoarse as she whacked James hard on the shoulder with said shoe.

They both continued hitting each other with loud shouts while Sirius had started up a chorus.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Everyone yelled, circling the two second years.

Lily and James, now covered head to foot in mud were furiously wrestling. The chorus stopped suddenly and only the screams of Lily and the shouts of James could be heard.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans!" McGonagall shouted. "My office NOW!"

James heaved himself up angrily as Lily glared at him, hair a wild, muddy mess. It was deadly silent as they did (what Peter had dubbed) the walk of shame. Under the mud Lily's face now resembled a ripe tomato as she just came to the realization that she'd been watched by her peers. James spat out a mouthful of mud and muttered various insults towards Evans, the weather, Evans, Sirius and mostly Evans.

 ** _AN- I'm so sorry to people who'd read this before, I know I randomly took off a load of chapters but it's becsuse the formtting was all wrong and eithout the itallics or the breaks it's hard to know what's going on_**


	24. The sorting

"I don't know what you two were thinking!" McGonagall yelled. "Have you any idea how appalled I am!"

She glared at both of them angrily.

"Neverin myentirecareer have two students fought like this!" She slammed her hands down on her desk, making them both jump. "And from my own house! You two are an embarrassment to Gryffindor!"

McGonagall turned her back to look out the window and took a deep breath. Lily opened her mouth to say something when James elbowed her lightly, giving her a look that plainly said 'not now'. McGonagall turned round and they both instantly straightened.

"Mr Potter, tell me your side of the story." She said calmly but menacingly.

"Well, I was getting out the carriage and I slipped and fell down." James began, reddening. "And Eva-I mean Lily made fun of me... So I errrr... Might've pulled her down."

Lily opened her mouth once again but was silenced by McGonagall.

"What happened after that."

"She pulled me down when I tried to get up and hit me with my shoe." James finished with a glower at the girl next to him.

"Miss Evans, your side of the story." McGonagall demanded.

"Well professor, when James jumped out the carriage I laughed at him along with everyone else, but he pulled me down." Lily began with a flick of her short, red hair. "Then, because I was angry at him professor, I pulled him down when he tried to get up, and then he kicked me."

"Then she wrestled me!"

"He got mud in my hair!"

"It was all her fault!"

"It was all his fault!"

"Evans, Potter!" McGonagall shouted again, making both mouths snap shut. "Have you no shame?"

They both looked away.

"Miss Evans, I expected more from you." She spoke as Lily looked down sadly. "And Mr Potter... I don't expect much from you but... You sank a lot lower."

"Both of you!" She added when she saw Lily's satisfied smirk. "Now, both of you will have detentions every night for two weeks and fifty points will be lost each." She said over the outrage.

"But professor!" James protested. "That's too much! Why!"

"Please professor, I'll do anything!" Lily pleaded.

"Silence both of you!" She yelled. "Because you two have not an ounce of shame you will serve your detentions together!"

James and Lily didn't say anything since they'd never seen McGonagall so angry.

"You will both sit here and because of your childish behavior you will miss the feast and the sorting." McGonagall said in a much calmer tone, conjuring a plate of sandwiches and two wooden chairs.

James opened his mouth to protest again but Lily kicked him with a glare.

"I shall go write to your families." She said as she left the room, locking it.

James and Lily glared at each other. James hungrily grabbed a sandwich and, while still glaring, bit into it ravenously. Lily mirrored James' actions but more dainty and polite, a sudden change from the violent wrestling from earlier. They stayed that way.

_

"Black, Regulus."

Regulus took a deep breath and walked up to the stool attempting to displaying a confidence he did not own. He sat down and just before the hat covered his eyes he could see the hopeful look on Sirius' face and, out of the corner of his eye he could see his cousins, grinning. The hat covered his sight in darkness.

Ahhhh, another Black.

Yes

Let's see, well, Slytherin would be easy, your familyhavebeeninthat house and done extremely well.

Oh

Do you not want to beinSlytherin?

Well, I do, kindof.

I see, you want to please your family but also keep your brother close.

Yeah

What do you say about beinginSlytherin, great house.

Well...

You will exceed.

I guess if it can't be helped...

You want to beinGryffindor.

I don't want Sirius to be mad.

You need to show him that Slytherin can be a good house.

Okay then, put me there.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted to the hall.

Regulus stood up and saw Sirius' face fall as he focused his eyes on the floor. From the Slytherin table everyone cheered and Bellatrix bore a satisfied smirk. As he walked he tried to catch Sirius' eye but he'd turned away. He was congratulated when he sat down for 'taking the right path' unlike his brother. Regulus had no idea why he felt some regret.

_

Peter and Remus eyed Sirius warily during the feast. He was picking at his food with a glum expression and didn't seem quite aware of the world around him. Peter opened his mouth to say something and Remus gave him a pointed look which he ignored.

"So how was your summer?" He asked.

"Shut up Peter!" He snapped, somewhat quietly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Peter shrank away in fear and the harshness of his words. Remus instantly became angry at this.

"Just because you've had a hard day doesn't mean you need to take it out on Peter!" He said angrily. "There was no need to lash out on him like that!"

Sirius' eyes and face softened into a look of disappointment in himself.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry." He whispered. "It just came out, I'm sorry Peter."

Peter smiled understandingly. "It's ok, people do stupid things when they're mad."

"And thanks Remus for putting me in my place." Sirius smiled at him.

Remus grinned. "If James were here he'd tell you to eat your food."

"He's such a mother I swear." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second, where's James?" Remus asked. "Where's Lily?" He added, looking either side of the table.

"I know McGonagall would probably have them a lecture but it can't have takenthatlong." Sirius frowned in thought.

"Maybe she made them miss the feast?" Peter suggested.

"She did look really mad."

"Was hilarious though." Remus said with a snigger.

"Can we tease him?" Peter asked with an evil grin.

"Anything to embarrass Potter." Sirius' grin matched Peter's.

_

McGonagall came back after the feast had taken place to find that James and Lily were now locked in an argument.

"I wanted that one!" Lily shouted.

"No you didn't!" James yelled, holding a sandwich tightly in his hand.

"You know I only like lettuce with bacon, you took it on purpose!" Lily yelled while making a grab for the (now squashed) sandwich.

James held it out of reach and laughed at her desperate attempts to grab it. Lily furiously hit him on the arm.

"POTTER, EVANS!" McGonagall yelled.

They both turned round with equal faces of shock.

She sighed in experation and signalled for them to be dismissed, too annoyed to waste her precious time on these awful students. James ran out the room and down the corridor.

_

James crept into his dormitory, in an attempt to go unnoticed his friends. But he couldn't if he tried because they were all sitting on their respective beds, grinning.

"Well that was a spectacular idea Potter." Remus said dryly, followed by the laughs of his friends.

James glowered at them and gave Remus a half-hearted shove. "Sod off." He muttered to Remus' laughter as he fell back.

"Did it hurt when she hit you?" Peter asked with a smirk over Sirius' roars of laughter.

"WITH HIS OWN SHOE!" Sirius shouted in between laughs.

James sat on his bed grumpily as his friends rolled around, clutching their stomachs, mouths open in laughter. Muttering angrily, James turned off the light and brought his red and gold duvet up to his chin. He shut his eyes tight with a scowl as his friends continued their teasing.


	25. Potions

Miraculously, all the Marauders woke up on time with no one having to be dragged out of bed in an unpleasant manner. They all made it down to breakfast with enough time to take their sweet time eating and examining their new timetables.

"I remember that being us in first year." Peter smiled at the five small students who'd come in late with faces of relief at finding the Great Hall.

"Poor midgets." James laughed.

"Don't say that James!" Sirius exclaimed in mock shock. "They're only just the size of Peter!"

They all laughed at Peter's blushing face. "I did grow half an inch over the summer." He announced proudly.

"And I grew a whole one." Sirius responded to Peter's annoyance.

"Street lamp." Peter muttered.

James took a handful of toast as Remus groaned and hung his head.

"What?" They asked.

"We've got potions second!" He moaned.

"Glad I'm good at potions then." Peter grinned happily.

"Yeah but that's the only classhefails at." James pointed at Remus with a piece of toast.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask something but James silenced him by throwing a slice of bacon at his face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" He scolded, sounding uncannily like a mother.

Sirius swallowed and talked. "Is this like a 'Remus fail' or a 'Peter fail'?"

"A Peter fail." Peter happily said. "And I've got a Remus pass."

"Count yourself lucky it's not with the Slytherins." Sirius said to Remus.

"It is!" James gave him an annoyed look. "And that greasy haired git has it in for our friend." He scowled in the direction of the Slytherin table, where Snape was sitting, talking to Mulciber.

Remus had now noticed that the table around them had grown empty and dragged the other three away from their glaring.

_

Defense against the Dark Arts was first. It was a complete mystery to the second years who the new teacher was. They didn't turn up for the feast the day before, so the second years wondered if he hated kids.

"I really hope this one is less strict than our last teacher." Peter said to himself more than the others.

"But our old teacher was great!" James protested.

"You only thought she was great because she looked cute." Remus pointed out to James' annoyance.

Sirius laughed. "You never know Jamsie, this one might be even hotter!"

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself there." Peter muttered, eyes on an incoming figure.

Heavy breathing and a slight limp, causing a small drag of a foot. A gruff face with balding yet greying hair. It seemed like he had a permanent scowl, causing wrinkles all round his eyebrows and beady eyes.

"What are you doing!" He barked at them. "Get in the classroom!" They all flinched involuntarily and hurried into the classroom.

_

Their new potions teacher was late.

Rumours were that their old teacher (A pasty, middle-aged man with a droning voice and the same set of robes to last him a year) stayed at Hogwarts over the summer but died suddenly. Some more ridiculous rumours said that he haunted the girls toilets on the third floor. At this Remus had just scoffed, saying that if he did die that he wouldn't haunt a girl's toilet.

Their new teacher was quite different. He was a stout, fat man with a booming voice and a friendly face. He was also the new head of house for Slytherin, bearing rich, emerald green robes. Arriving late, he ignored them all and unlocked the door. The class have each other apprehensive looks as no one dared to come in. Eventually Sirius and James waltzed their way in, arm in arm followed by an embarrassed Remus and Peter.

"Well come on then!" Their teacher said, beckoning the rest of the class. "Might as well start the lesson."

The students hurriedly filed in, Lily taking a seat in the front row with Snape. Their teacher took out a register and started calling names, occasionally peering over at the students in question. Finishing the register with a flourish, he put it away and grinned at them all.

"Professor Slughorn!" He beamed cheerfully. "Your new potions teacher."

Slughorn started writing on the blackboard, telling them all to take notes because "This will come up in your exams" A few Slytherins slumped over their desks, bored out of their minds at this 'unimportant' lesson. James and Sirius were furiously writing, quills racing across the parchment they were passing between them. Remus frowned and elbowed Sirius hard in the ribs, glaring at him pointedly and ignoring the small cry of pain he emitted.

"We're talking notes!" He hissed.

Remus raised his eyebrows skeptically and snatched the parchment they were writing on. Sirius and James seemed to be having a full blown conversation over how you could sneak doxy eggs into someone's dinner and wether or not it could leave them hospitalized. Sighing, Remus wrote a reply.

Lay off Severus,andwhere are you goingtoget doxy eggs anyway?

He slid it back towards them and continued taking notes. Muffled laughter ensued and Remus found out why when it was slid back towards him with a rough drawing of a male genitalia labelled 'Snivellus'. Remus muttered something that vaguely sounded like 'immature little twerps' under his breath.

_

Throughout the lesson it was blatantly obvious Slughorn showed extreme favouritism towards Sirius and James. He exclaimed that he was "proud and honored to have a member of the black family in his class" to this Sirius scowled moodily. Upon noticing James he congratulated his father for creating Sleekezey's hair potion, commenting that maybe he should have better hair. Lily appeared to be quite annoyed by this so she repeatedly put her hand up in order to get on his good side.

"Right again Miss Evans!" Slughorn exclaimed happily as Lily bore a satisfied smirk. "Who can tell me the properties of a bezoar?"

"It can cure the consumer of any poison if swallowed, sir." Snape answered smugly.

Sirius flattened his (now considerably longer) hair onto his head to mimick Snape's greasy locks and used a piece of parchment to look like his long, hooked nose. "It can cure the consumer of any poisonsir."He repeated in nasally voice.

James sniggered and threw a hard knut to the front of the classroom that collided with the back of Snape's head. Him, Sirius and Peter erupted into muffled giggles while Remus looked at them disapprovingly.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly.

"Heexists!" Sirius said as if it were an obvious answer.

"Oh come on Remus." James said with an enticing smile. "Have some fun."

"Yeah have some fun!" Peter repeated.

Remus looked at Snape, who was massaging his with an angry scowl and Lily who was glaring at his friends. "This isn't exactly my idea of fun." He replied dryly, eyes on Snape.

"Well, your loss."

_

The moment they left the potions classroom James threw a soaking wet, scrunched up ball of parchment at Snape. Lily instantly rounded in James in defense of her friend.

"What's your problem Potter?" She growled.

"What are you talking about Evans?" Sirius replied in mock shock. "James here was just washing ol' Snivelly's hair!"

"Not that it needs washing of course!" Peter added sarcastically.

"Nice one Pete." James sniggered to a beaming Peter.

"You four think you're so funny." Sneered Snape.

"Well we are famous for our comedic act." Sirius said, straightening an imaginary bow tie.

Peter giggled and Snape glowered at him. "You're not much better Pettigrew, your fat arse fails every class." He smirked as Peter quickly turned a dark shade of red.

"He beat you in potions last year!" James retorted.

"You're both as stupid as he is." Snape continued, ignoring James. "Don't you know what Lupin's up to?"

Remus, who had been edging away slowly, had now frozen and he paled considerably, his scars a strong contrast to his paper-white skin.

"Stop it Severus!" Lily shouted. "Remus has only ever been nice to you!"

"Listen to Evans, she's right for once!" James shouted, ignoring Lily's pointed glare.

Snape turned to Remus and spoke with an evil grin. "Come on Lupin, tell us where you got all those ugly scars-"

Snape couldn't quite finish his sentence, however, because James and Sirius had both roared simultaneously and jumped on him, wrestling him to the ground. Snape gave a strangled yelp as Sirius had him in a choke hold while James punched every inch of him he could get to. Peter watched with fearful eyes, too scared to move. The fight had turned ugly, now Snape had a bloody nose and Sirius had a bruised neck.

"Stop it!" Marlene screamed at them, she'd been watching the fight from afar but never thought it would turn violent.

Lily and Marlene tried to pull them off, but it just filled the boys with rage. James was knocked unconscious as everybody gasped.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Remus roared, wand pointed.

There was silence as Sirius and Snape were now lying on the floor, stiff as boards, motionless. Everyone stared at Remus as he was breathing heavily.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" McGonagall came running down the corridor, her emerald robes billowing behind her.

All the students, including Lily and Marlene, stepped away from the scene, careful to not be roped into it. McGonagall gasped at the sight of Peter tending to an unconscious James lying next to a Sirius and Snape who were both under the petrificus totalus spell. She looked over and saw Remus, pale as a ghost, frozen to the spot with his wand still pointed at the two boys. She performed the counter curse non-verbally for Snape and Sirius and used another spell to bring James back to consciousness.

"Mr Pettigrew, support Mr Potter please, Mr Black and Mr Snape, no fighting." She ordered sternly before looking at Remus. "Mr Lupin, you must come too." She added gently.

The five boys followed her silently while the other students quickly made themselves scarce.


	26. Professor McGonagall

Professor McGonagall's office was neat, tidy and organized, just like her tight bun. The walls were adorned with Griffyndor banners and photos of old Quidditch teams. A plaque addressed to her for Quidditch was hung up on the wall behind her. Ruining the neatness, there was a messy pile of test papers on the desk. James suspected he could see his own with a fairly good mark.

"Snape, come here." She said with her wand out.

Snape tentatively walked towards her and she used a cleaning spell to vanish the blood coating his nose and mouth.

"You have a broken nose so this will hurt a little." McGonagall warned him before performing the spell. "Episkey!" She cried and Snape's nose straightened itself with a loud crack.

He yelped and clutched his nose in pain, whining. McGonagall sat down at her desk and gestured for them all to take seats opposite, ignoring Snape's whines of pain.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded. "Snape."

"During potions, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin were throwing things at my head." Snape started, James opened his mouth to retort, but was elbowed by Peter. "When we got out the classroom they found it funny to pour water on some parchment and throw that at me as well, they then insulted me repeatedly and got angry when I defended myself and Black and Potter jumped on me and made my nose bleed, then Lupin cast that spell on me to help his friends."

James was now shaking with anger and when McGonagall asked him to share his side of the story he obliged gladly.

"It was only me who threw the knut at his head and the piece of parchment, and I did kind of insult him. " James said with slight guilt. "But then he started being mean to Peter and saying horrible stuff to Remus when he hadn't even done anything! That was so unfair that Sirius and I... errr, jumped on him."

"What did he say?" McGonagall asked.

"He said that Peter was stupid and failing every class!" James shouted.

"He teased Remus about his scars in front of everyone!" Sirius growled.

Remus, who sat on the end of the row, had remained silent the entire time reddened slightly, still looking down at his shoes.

"Pettigrew, what do you have to say." McGonagall looked at the small boy.

"Well what they said is true and I... might have joined in a bit with teasing Sna- I mean, Severus." Peter said sheepishly. "But Remus did nothing, he even told us to lay off him." He added fiercely.

McGonagall closed her eyes for a minute in thought. "You are all dismissed, I will send a letter to all four of you this evening about your punishments." She looked up and saw Snape smirking. "That includes you, Snape."

"What? But there are five of us!" Snape said in shock.

"Four of you are getting punished." McGonagall said sternly. "Now, you are dismissed."

They got up to leave and we're just going out the door when McGonagall said something. "Lupin, stay please."

Sirius looked at Remus' ghostly pale face and gave his arm a light squeeze while whispering: "You'll be alright." Behind Sirius, Peter smiled and James gave an encouraging nod. They watched Remus walk back and sit in front of McGonagall as they closed the door.

Snape had left in a huff to go to his next class, stomping angrily. James and Peter had started walking already but stopped because Sirius was waiting outside the door.

"Sirius, he'll be ok." James said. "We need to get to our next class."

"I'll catch up with you, I just gotta..." He trailed off.

James nodded in understanding. "Don't be too late then." He said as him and Peter walked off.

As soon as they were out of sight Sirius pressed his ear up against the door, listening eagerly. When he heard what was being said he realised something. He realised something they must have seen through before. Something awful.

Once their conversation ended, Sirius jumped away from the door as if it were hot coal and ran down the corridor. He watched Remus take a long route to charms, walking slowly, some colour back in his face. Sirius took deep breaths, trying to contemplate his new found knowledge. It was terrifying. He had to tell Peter and James as soon as possible.

Remus was just walking to the door, relieved that he didn't get punished for using petrificus totalus.

"Lupin, stay please."

He felt himself trembling out of fear, as he heard his teacher's voice. Looking up at him friends, Sirius squeezed his arm gently, whispering: "You'll be alright." He saw Peter smile and James give him an encouraging nod. Taking a deep breath, he turned round and sat down, eyes on his shoes.

"Remus."

Her use of his first name made him snap his head up to look at her.

She smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"I'm... fine." Remus said, struggling to get the words out.

"How was it at home?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Mum was worried because it got worse while I was at Hogwarts." He said quietly.

"You are very brave, Remus."

"How?"

"You go back there every month and face it." She said with a smile. "You go back to something you are terrified of to protect others, that is true bravery."

Remus looked into his lap, lost for words.

"Does Severus know?" He asked in a small voice.

"I don't believe so, and if he did know Dumbledore would have sworn him to secrecy." McGonagall reassured him. "Don't worry about his teasing, you can't help having scars."

There was silence then.

"How is your mother, by the way?" McGonagall asked. "Still ill?"

"Oh errr, yes, she's still ill." Remus said quickly, deciding to carry on his excuse.

"Good, you may go Remus." She said with a smile.

Remus got up, happier than when he first went in and walked out with a goodbye. A wave of relief came over him at not being punished for using a spell on another student. He decided to slowly walk the long way to charms to allow himself a little more alone time to think.

That evening, Frank Longbottom was sent to James, Sirius and Peter with three scrolls of parchment and an exasperated smile.

"You three are awful!" He exclaimed while handing them each a scroll addressed to them. "Getting into a fight on the first day of school."

"Did you hear about James yesterday?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Everyone heard!" Frank laughed. "I was watching, quite a show Potter." He said to a scowling James.

"Evans did it! It wasn't my fault!" James said angrily.

"If I remember correctly, you pulled her down first." Remus said with a smile.

"She LAUGHED at me!"

Frank just laughed and ruffled James' (already messy and sticking up in all directions) hair good-naturedly.

"As long as you don't lose too many points." He said, remembering when Hufflepuff won last year.

He walked over to the Slytherin table to deliver one last scroll to Snape. They watched as he snatched it out of Frank's hand angrily and stuffing it into his bag. Opening their own scrolls they saw they all had detention on Thursday evening.

"I have to clean the Hospital Wing bedpans!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well I have to polish the trophies, there's hundreds!" James said. "Then add that on to my detentions with Evans then it's torture!" He moaned.

"Count yourselves lucky." Sirius groaned. "I've got to mop the floors with FILCH of all people!"

All three boys had their heads in their hands, moaning over how many days of detention they had to suffer.

"You guys didn't have to defend me." Remus said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Sirius' head snapped up. "You're our friend! We won't let that greasy-haired git bully you!"

Remus didn't respond so they continued eating, Sirius thinking about how to tell James and Peter without Remus finding out.

In the evening, Remus went to bed early while Peter, Sirius and James were still talking in the common room, saying that he was tired. Sirius watched his retreating figure go up the stone steps until he disappeared and turned round to the other two.

"James, Peter, I need to talk to you." He said to them in a serious tone.

James stood up. "Sorry, I'm late for my detention already." He said with an apologetic smile. "Tell me after."

"You can tell me now." Peter said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No." Sirius shook his head. "I only want to say it once."

Peter looked slightly put out but went back to writing a letter home.

James returned quite late and in a very bad mood. He stomped angrily into their dormitory, swearing and muttering ways to torture Evans and Snape. Sirius and Peter watched him with tired, heavy-lidded eyes and a silent understanding passed between them.

Sirius slept uneasily, watching Remus everytime he woke up, the slow rhythm of his breathing filling his ears.

He had to help his friend.

The next day Sirius hoped that maybe Remus would go to the library during lunch or break, leaving him alone with Peter and James. Unfortunately for him, Remus stayed with them the entire day. Sirius would feel bad trying to send him away because he was in such a good mood. Someone like him who suffered so much deserved to be happy.

Again, James went to his detention and came back late. He came in and collapsed on his bed, passing out for the night. Remus was still up so there was no point trying to wake him up.

The following days were the same story and Sirius had begun to get quite annoyed. He couldn't find a time to tell Peter and James and it was killing him inside.

 ** _AN- once again, I'm so sorry about the weird formatting of chapters 23-25_** ** _thank you all so much for reviewing and reading!_**


	27. Regulus, and that horrible teacher

Do you ever get that feeling when you need to talk?

Do you know the feeling of knowing something you shouldn't?

Something awful?

Sirius did. And he needed it out. He'd caught himself a few times, almost blurting out during class. His secret was like a wolf clawing at his insides, fighting desperately for freedom. Many times he could feel it, climbing up his throat, threatening to bite. When this happened Sirius just swallowed thickly, drowning the wolf once again into the pit of his stomach, waiting to try another day.

A week later, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were in an empty corridor, heading back to Griffyndor Tower before curfew. Sirius had the familiar feeling of an ever so familiar wolf with sharp claws. As usual, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to remind Remus of his horrible, horrible secret. He was so tight-lipped that he hardly noticed James finish telling a story.

"And I was like 'Are you kidding me?' he looked like he'd just fallen into a lake!" James exclaimed to bouts of laughter from Remus and Peter.

Sirius quickly caught on, forcing a dry laugh. Anyone could tell that his smile wasn't real, forced to be precise. Anyone knows that when you really smile you do it with your eyes. Luckily for Sirius, he was with oblivious twelve year old boys who were more concerned with impressing each other than reading expressions.

Remus suddenly stopped in the hallway. "Damn." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Left my defense homework in the library." He said with an exhausted sigh. "I'll have to go get it."

Sirius had a realization.

"Well, I'll come with-" Peter started before Sirius shouted.

"NO!"

The Marauders looked at him, Remus with a hint of amusement.

"I mean..." Sirius backtracked. "Don't, you might not make it in time before curfew, you know, because Peter's a slow walker." His eyes darted in panic.

"He has a point." Remus said, half amused half bewildered. "It's ok, I'll go on my own, I'm a fast runner."

He turned away with a wave to the Marauders and speed-walked the direction of the library. Sirius watched Remus go round the corner and, making sure he was gone, turned back to the remaining two.

"I need to tell you." He hissed, beckoning them closer.

James suddenly realized what Sirius meant, and felt a little guilty for getting himself stuck in detention with Evans.

"It's Remus." Sirius said quietly, with a serious tone in his voice that they'd never herd before. "I listened to McGonagall talking to him and I found out that-"

A voice had interrupted.

"Sirius!" Regulus called, a letter in his hand.

Sirius looked round and at the sight of his brother, his eyes darkened.

Walking towards him, as if in a dream, he ignored Peter and James behind him. "Reg." He whispered. "Why did you go to Slytherin?" He asked quietly.

"Listen, Slytherin is not what you think." Regulus looked into Sirius' grey eyes. "Everyone there is actually really nice, I think it's the right house for me."

"But mother and father," Sirius said with an almost pleading tone. "You don't agree with their ideas, do you?"

"No no! Of course not. But they are worried about you." Regulus gestured to the letter. "They think you're distancing yourself from the family. You're not answering their letters, so they asked me to talk some sense into you."

Sirius just stared at his brother, silent.

"Here." Regulus pressed the letter into Sirius' hand. "Read it, please."

He smiled slightly at his brother and walked away, leaving Sirius with a letter in his hand that burned his insides.

"Sirius?" James asked tentatively.

Sirius whipped his head round to look into the worried faces of James and Peter. All thoughts and worries of Remus were forgotten as Regulus had taken up every inch of mind.

"I have to go." He muttered.

"But, Remus." Peter said.

But it was no use, Sirius had already ran down the corridor, out of sight.

_

Running blindly, Sirius had his eyes tightly shut, willing for them to be dry. He tripped over something furry and fell to the ground with a crash, not even wincing as the dull pain coursed through his knees. He looked back as the tabby cat yowled at being kicked over. Strangely enough, it instantly stopped yowling at the sight of Sirius, looking him in the eye, almost concerned.

"I'm sorry cat." He whispered, stroked the cat apologetically.

The cat continued staring at him, even as he ran off again, it sat there watching intently.

I need to be alone

Sirius's footsteps echoed along the stone floor, ringing in the peaceful silence.

I need to be alone

He tried to focus on the hurried, uneven steps he was taking instead of the tears stinging his eyes and the lump in his throat.

I need to be alone

He had to be alone. He couldn't let anyone else see him. Sirius opened his eyes and looked around the empty hallway. Walking forward a few steps, Sirius craned his neck to look at the, seemingly endless hallway.

I need somewhere to be alone

Scowling at the brick wall next to him he walked back the other way.

I need somewhere to be alone

Sirius paced the hallway sadly. He wracked his brain to remember somewhere he could be alone. With an annoyed groan he faced the stone wall. Except, it wasn't a wall anymore. There was a small, wooden door, about his size. Dazed, Sirius took the handle and opened it, revealing a small room and a large, open window with a wide balcony.

A window wasn't the proper term. An opening, more like. To Sirius it was an opening to the sky, a vast universe of stars and galaxies. He stared, transfixed at the dark sky lit up by millions of bright stars and a crescent moon. He sat on the balcony, letting his legs dangle over the side. Looking down he knew that if he fell off he'd most possibly die. So he settled himself by leaning on the side and letting one leg fall while hugging the other to himself. The door slammed shut with a loud echo that bounced off the walls. And that was when Sirius realised he was alone.

Completely alone.

_

If you were a muggle and you went to the far side of Scotland you would find a castle. The castle, however, was decomposing and hasn't been inhabited for a few hundred years. It had a "Danger of death" sign hanging off the crumbling stone door. So, naturally, if you were a muggle, you would leave and never come back.

But if you were a witch or wizard, you would see a grand castle filled with dancing lights and joy. Just looking at it would bring a warm feeling to your chest. A feeling of pride at this lovely school and it's students. Watching students laughing and talking would make you think, I wonder what their story is? Their story would bring a smile to you face and some would make you laugh. Sad is an emotion you wouldn't feel. On this particular night you would see a boy sitting on a windowsill of an opening in a wall. You would see his leg swaying in the wind and the other pulled up to his chest. You would look at his tear streaked face and see a letter crumpled in his hand and think, I wonder what his story is?

_

BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIING

Remus' eyes opened with a start as his highly irritating alarm clock went off. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow with a groan.

BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIING

"I want to sleep." He muttered through half open eyes.

Remus rolled over again and slammed his clock against his dresser and sighed in contentment at the lovely silence. He was just drifting off back to sleep to resume his dream (where he found himself in an endless chocolate shop where everything was free) when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Remus." The voice said in an exasperated tone.

He pulled the covers over his head with his eyes shut tight. "Go away." He muttered.

"Get up!" Another voice said. "You're going to be late!"

"Screw lessons!" He yelled in a hoarse voice, muffled through his duvet.

"What where you doing? Reading books all night?" Another voice asked.

Remus hadn't actually been reading books, he was tired out of his mind because the full moon was in three days. He groaned as his bones ached painfully, readying themselves for the change. The three voices conversed loudly, not caring wether he heard them or not. He hissed as his duvet was pulled back, exposing strong sunlight and Peter's face.

"You do know you've missed breakfast and it's almost first lesson?" He said with a worried look.

Remus threw back his duvet and sat up straight, causing a horrible bout of dizziness.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" He yelled.

Remus knew he was being unreasonable, but it was eight in the morning and he was feeling ill and miserable, he had to vent off some steam.

James seemed quite annoyed. "We did try, for ages!"

"You told us to go." Peter said.

Remus (while hurriedly struggling to pull on a pair of socks) thought Sirius was being extremely uncharacteristic. He looked at him with pity in his eyes, as if he knew something awful about him. Remus knew that he couldn't possibly know about his secret, if he did then he'd be out of Hogwarts in a heartbeat.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be too late." James said, going out the door.

Remus knew they weren't actually mad at him, James just somehow knew this tactic would work. For some reason, Sirius didn't leave.

James still didn't notice this as he walked out the door, a small smirk on his face, knowing that his mother's tactic always worked. Peter followed him happily, eager to be included.

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Remus up.

"Come on, you're going to be late." He said.

"Fine! I'm getting up!" He said with an annoyed look at Sirius.

Remus closed his curtains to get changed and Sirius smiled sadly to himself, if his suspicions were true, then it would be a very bad thing.

Almost five minutes later and a few swear words they were walking down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. The sunlight streamed through the window, shining on a forgotten piece of homework. Remus suddenly regretted not getting up earlier when his stomach rumbled loudly. Someone's stray cat ran into Sirius' leg

and almost knocked itself out.

"You know, some cats are really stupid." He said, dodging round the hissing cat.

"Met many cats?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius' mind flashed back to that day when Regulus gave him that letter. He remembered that cat he tripped over with the weird marks round its eyes.

"A few." He said truthfully. "You know I'd like a cat."

"Really? I would think you would be more of a dog person." Remus said with surprise.

"I am, but I'd like to be a dog but have a cat." Sirius grinned. "They're very cute."

By this time they'd arrived at Defense against the Dark Arts. Remus moaned. "I really hate this class."

"Why? You're top of the class!" Sirius asked.

Remus scowled at the door. "Sir really hates me, he picks on me every class!"

"But he hates everyone, even Lily." Sirius mused.

"But he seems to hate me more." Remus sighed and looked Sirius in the eyes. "He treats me like the dirt on his stupid shoes."

"Speaking of the devil." Sirius muttered out the corner of his mouth.

The rest of the class hurried from the Great Hall, but Professor Newman came the other way.

Their new Professor was a newfound hatred among his students. From their first lesson they found him to be impatient and bitter. He was a pessimist and seemed to get enjoyment out of seeing his students squirm under his piercing glare. Even though he hated all the students he seemed to hate Remus the most.

Newman went to unlock the door but saw Remus and Sirius were standing in front of it.

"GET OUT THE WAY LUPIN!" He barked, which made them jump.

They both glared at the man while he unlocked the door and kicked it open. He glared at each of them in turn as the class filed in silently. The Marauders took their usual seats at the back, behind some Ravenclaws. Peter eased himself into the hard wooden chair next to Remus, cursing at how uncomfortable it was.

"I really hope he's in a good mood today." Peter growled, eyeing the professor.

"Oh I doubt he will be," Remus scoffed, glaring at his desk. "Never in a good mood."

Newman took a large book (approximately five hundred pages) and slammed it on the nearest desk, making them all jump. The girl who inhabited that desk looked awfully frightened.

"Page one hundred and fifty two." He demanded loudly as everyone scrabbled to get their textbooks out. "Lupin! Why are you so slow getting your book out!" He shouted as Remus fumbled with the buttons of his satchel.

He brought his textbook out quickly and set it on the desk. "Sorry sir." He apologized.

Newman was suddenly inches from his desk. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled again, his tall frame leering over Remus.

"Not a nice sight to look at though, is he?" Sirius muttered to James as they both erupted into fits of giggles.

Newman turned and glared at them as they both instantly stopped, trying to keep a straight face. He gave a small grunt and limped back to the front of the classroom. His teaching methods were boring to say the least. He sat in a chair to support his leg and read aloud from the textbook. On the occasional demonstration he would write something unintelligible on the chalkboard for the students to take notes.

Newman used a lot of the lesson time glowering at Remus moodily from under the mop he called hair. But the feeling was entirely mutual between them. None too soon the lesson had come to a very looked forward to end.

 _ **AN- This is a weird chapter...Idk what i was doing with it.**_ _ **Thank you all so much for reviewing! *sends virtual hug***_


	28. Wolf awoken

For the students at Hogwarts it was almost curfew. The Whomping Willow swayed as if the wind were blowing it as the few students outside rushed in to their common rooms. The sun was almost gone behind the grassy hills around the black lake and Minerva McGonagall knew it was time to fetch Remus.

She walked up the many stairs and (Like every full moon) she hoped that no one had found out yet. Remus himself said he wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Although she was sure that if his friends found out then they wouldn't hold it against him.

"Flobber worms." She said to the Fat Lady.

"No please? No thank you!" The Fat Lady scowled down at Minerva. "The 'Fat Lady they call me, no one ever stops by to say hello!" She sniffed loudly.

"Could you let me in please?" Minerva said, undisturbed by the painting's little rant.

The portrait swung open with a loud huff of annoyance and Minerva stepped in. She walked up to the second years boys dormitory with his friends and they'd just laughed at a comment he'd made at James.

"I am not like my mum!" He whined. "Don't laugh at me Peter! Remus you traitor!"

The others roared with laughter, Sirius was even wiping tears from his eyes. Minerva hated to break the fun, but the sun was almost gone.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat loudly and tilted her head to the window slightly.

Remus' face darkened and he looked out to the setting sun. He sighed sadly and stood up, facing her.

"Where are you taking him?" Sirius demanded, voice quivering as he stood up too.

"I'm just going to visit my mum, you know how she's ill." Remus said, not having to fake his misery. "I have to keep visiting her in case..." He broke off and let them process what he'd said.

James smiled sympathetically. "It's ok." He said gently.

"Tell her we hope she gets better soon!" Peter chipped in.

Remus smiled at them and followed his teacher out the portrait hole. They both ignored the Fat Lady's complaints of the youth of today. They walked in silence, yet both invested in their own thoughts. Minerva feared that Sirius had a suspicion. He had a much too demanding tone to be mildly concerned. Now that she thought about it, Sirius had been acting sort of... off lately. As if he had something to say but couldn't quite get the words out.

They had reached the hospital wing and Poppy's friendly smile.

"Hello Madam Promfrey." Remus said quietly, mustering a forced smile.

Minerva knew Remus was Poppy's favourite. She had a soft spot for the boy she took such good care of every month.

"Are you ready?" She asked Remus gently.

He nodded and followed her out the Hospital Wing. Minerva watched their retreating figures as a voice in her head reassured her that Remus will be ok.

_

Remus felt fear already gather in the pit of his stomach as he followed the matron. Again, like every month, his breathing became shallower when he caught sight of the Whomping Willow. The tree waved its branches threateningly when they came closer, but Madame Pomfrey paralysed it by pressing the knot on the right.

Remus walked towards the hole in the trunk with trembling legs. Madame Pomfrey bade him goodbye with a "good luck" and a promise that she would be waiting for him in the morning.

Even though Remus had been living with this curse all of eight years he was still horribly afraid of it. Even just thinking of the next full moon shook him to his very core. Each time the moon became full there would be a risk to him not quite making it through. A risk that he wouldn't wake up the next morning.

Remus shivered just thinking about it.

The Shrieking Shack was just as Remus left it over the summer. The six scratches over the left wall opposite the torn up armchair. The same dried pool of blood next to the bed with the chewed legs. The window was still boarded up with a few gaps in it and the last rays of sun peeking through.

A cowardly whimper escaped him. His bones ached horribly and he felt cold already. With shaking hands he peeled off each item of clothing and threw them into the wardrobe haphazardly. Hyperventilating and crying loudly he sat on the dusty bed hugging himself for comfort.

The rays of light that had been spattering the blood-stained floor soon disappeared. They were replaced by slits of silver and a strangled cry.

Remus fell to the ground on all fours, limbs shaking violently. Tear drops splashed onto the floor as he fought to keep himself off the ground. His right arm gave way first, letting his shoulder crash painfully as his jaw stretched out into a snout. A tear-jerking scream escaped his throat as claws broke through his skin and his spine hunched over. His body was contorted in a grotesque way, breaking and mending the bones, ready to house the monster inside.

Screams and cries turned to howls and whimpers. After the last bone was cracked into place a werewolf sat, wailing in pain. But soon, instincts took over and it sat up to face the moon.

It let out a howl so different from the howls it had emitted earlier. This one would send a shiver down your spine and shake you to your very core. Because this howl signified something.

The Wolf was awake once again.

_

When Remus and McGonagall had walked through the portrait hole the common room felt empty. It was like all the life had shriveled and died suddenly. Sirius felt as if the air had been knocked out of him as he came to a realisation.

Remus would face it again.

He called as he faced his friends, his mind already running through all the horrible things that could happen to Remus without anyone to protect him.

"Sirius." James said gently, snapping him out of his mind. "Are you ok?"

"You've gone quite...pale." Peter said with a worried look.

Sirius' wild grey eyes hooked on theirs. "It's Remus." He whispered. "I-I overheard McGonagall talking to him and-and I heard..." He swallowed thickly, he'd never found it so hard to talk before. "He-he lives in an abusive home." Sirius' voice cracked on his last syllable as his eyes began to sting. He looked away, embarrassed to be seen crying.

"Wait, what?" James was bewildered, his mind not quite being able to process the information, or maybe not wanting to.

"I think it's his dad." Sirius choked on his tears, still turned away. "I think his dad a-a-abuses his mum too...that's why he h-has to go back." His voice trembled, he'd never felt so helpless.

Everything dawned on Peter. "That why he always had scratches and bruises." He whispered.

Sirius wiped his face furiously with his sleeve and turned back to face them, eyes rimmed with red. "He's trying to keep it from us." His voice was only just steady as he held himself together. "He's scared and you can tell by the way he reacts whenever McGonagall comes to get him."

For a few moments there was just silence between the three of them. Each pondered their own thoughts on this new found knowledge of their friend. Peter was only just coming to terms with the fact something that horrible could happen to Remus. James was still in denial. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He didn't want to accept it, he just wanted them all to be normal.

"You can't be right though!" James blurted into the silence.

"But James, the evidence is all there." Peter said quietly.

"Have you heard Remus talk about his dad? He loves him!" James argued his point relentlessly.

"Maybe he only thinks that, maybe he only tells himself that to keep him happy!" Sirius roared.

His outburst was met by a ringing silence in their dormitory.

"We can't let this happen to Remus...he's our best friend!" Sirius whispered sadly, before climbing into bed and closing the curtains.

James and Peter looked at each other for a moment and then clambered onto Peter's bed and closed the curtains. They waited until the muffled sobs turned into steady breaths of peaceful dreams.

"I'm worried about Sirius." Peter spoke first.

"And Remus." James said, more to himself than Peter.

There was a moment of unspoken understanding between them.

"James?" Peter asked.

James hummed in reply and hazel eyes met with blue.

"Do you think Sirius is right?"

James thought for a moment before speaking. "I really don't want it to be true... I honestly can't imagine anything worse." His words were slow and thought out. "I mean, how else would he get his scars? And all those bruises he comes back with, how can you explain those?"

Peter gave no response.

"I just want us all to be happy." James whimpered.

"I don't think Sirius realises." Peter said thoughtfully.

"Realises what?"

"That he and Remus are the same... they both live with abusive families."

"Well, we still don't know if the thing about Remus is entirely true." James said, more like he was telling himself lies.

"Yeah- you're right." Peter sighed in defeat and not knowing anything.

James gave him a slight smile when he left to go to his own bed next to Sirius'.

It was an uneasy night.

The next morning the Marauders came down to breakfast as usual, as of nothing had happened. Obviously, it was not usual, since they were minus one. Luckily for them, everyone was so engrossed in eating their breakfast they didn't notice the forced laughs and fake smiles.

Sirius stared at his cereal miserably, stirring around the contents of milk and cornflakes. James pensively looked into the distance every so often, as if something was clouding his mind. Peter decided that, for once, he wasn't hungry and he wanted to distract himself from the current situation. Unfortunately, since Remus was still away he couldn't help him.

"Hey James, do you know where you should strike a spell at a werewolf?" Peter asked.

James snapped out of his thoughts and almost spilled his orange juice. "Huh? Oh I don't know. Why don't you go ask your sister? Since..." He didn't need to finish his sentence to point out the obvious missing person.

Peter quickly walked away and over to the Ravenclaw table. He sure a group of girls whom he'd seen with his sister before so he went up to them. They giggled at first, which annoyed him.

"Look, can you just tell me where Clara is?!" Peter demanded.

One of the more sensible girls answered him properly. "She's probably studying in the library, she spends lunch and dinner there too."

Peter didn't even bother to thank her as he stalked off haughtily. Stupid Clara with her stupid marks, Peter thought bitterly. He felt a sudden rage for his sister at how overshadowing she could be. It was unfair. She studied on purpose to make him look bad and not worthy of his parent's pride. They'd even be more proud of her now that she was skipping meals to study.

Peter slammed down his defense book angrily, spilling over James's orange juice.

"Are you ok?" He asked, studying Peter's face deeply.

"Oh I'm just fine that I've gone and been overshadowed once again!" Peter ranted.

James didn't like where the conversation was going so he poured himself some more orange juice and went back to staring pensively out the window.

 ** _AN-I'm sorry I keep forgetting that I put this on here. If you want more chapters then go to A03 or Wattpad as I update more on those websites._** ** _Thank you to all who commented and were so patient with me!_**


	29. Transfiguration

In groups, pairs or on their own, students left the Great Hall to get to the first class of the day. Gryffindors in their year yelled at each other from across the hall that they had to go to transfiguration, very loudly to the annoyance of a group of Hufflepuff girls in the year above. The Marauders (minus one) looked around them and could only notice empty breakfast bowls, plates with crumbs and dirty glasses. In collective silence they stood up and walked out to together to transfiguration ignoring the calls of other students. James spotted Snape and Mulciber brooding at the edge of the hallway and instinctively held his wand in his pocket.

"I really wanna learn some good hexes this year." He muttered still looking at the two Slytherins.

Peter sighed. "I have a feeling that this year will be a lot more trouble than it's worth." He pulled them towards the transfiguration classroom. "C'mon, McGonagall's almost there."

McGonagall walked with purposeful strides towards them, emerald robes billowing behind her. Peter noticed she was bothered about something, as she frowned to herself momentarily, her brave mask falling.

"I don't understand why she wears her hair so tight like that." Whispered Mary from behind him to Karen. "I swear you get a receeding hairline doing that."

Peter felt a blush creep up his cheeks at the sound of her voice. He had no idea why, but she had that sort of effect on him. This resolved in avoiding her at all costs.

McGonagall opened the door to let them in. "I hope you're all wide awake," She looked pointedly at the Marauders. "Since this will be a practical lesson."

A few of them whooped, happy to use their wands (since Newman never let them do anything practical) and walked in with a spring in their step. Usually, Sirius and James would say some sort of smart remark or do something completely stupid to make everyone laugh, while Peter and Remus followed in embarrassment. Except there was a problem.

They were minus one.

Minus the smart one. Minus the one who read books. Minus the one who kept them in check. Minus the one who came up with snark remarks that James reused. Minus the sarcastic one. Minus the one with common sense. Minus the one who made them whole.

A few people picked up on this and they could hear harsh whispers behind their backs about being Minus one. Slytherins who couldn't care less and horrible Griffyndors who didn't understand their current situation. What Sirius hated was that nobody would understand. They all assumed Remus was skipping class or that he was in some sort of trouble.

Daniel Harding from the other Griffyndor dormitory walked past them. "Lupin not here again?" He sneered.

James had to hold Sirius in a vice-like grip to stop him from lunging at Daniel. "Don't, he's just trying to fire you up." He muttered through gritted teeth.

They took their usual desks, with Sirius breathing heavily. "This day cannot get any worse." Peter said more to himself than the others.

Remus woke up and felt instant, shooting pain in the side of his neck. He yelled out in surprise and gripped the bedsheets beneath him. The movement caused him to feel the bruises blossoming on his shoulders. He heard brisk footsteps towards his drawn curtains and put a scarred hand over his mouth to stop himself whimpering. Madam Pomfrey tugged open the curtains and walked in, bearing floating potions behind her. She took a glass and poured one of the bottles in. The dark red liquid had an uncanny resemblance to blood. Remus swallowed nervously. She pushed the drink into his hands as he sat up with a wince. Remus took a brave gulp and started coughing violently. He always hated this particular potion, it burned down his throat and dried it horribly. Feeling as if he had just run a mile, Remus almost whispered for water as his throat turned to sandpaper. He coughed as Madam Pomfrey took a look at a gash on his arm that had already been bandaged. Remus glanced also and almost gasped as the blood continued to seep out, soaking the bandage.

She tutted. "I just changed this." She muttered to herself. " _Ferula_ "

The bloodied ones came off and disposed of themselves while new one were wound tightly round the gash. Remus subconsciously brought his hand up to touch the side of his neck where it hurt. He winced when they met, feeling the shooting pain again.

"That will leave a scar I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey said sadly, before leaving him with another glass of clear liquid.

Remus had so many scars that even more didn't make too much of a difference. They were still the marks of a monster.  
He quickly grew bored while she was busy with other things, and amused himself by peering through the curtains. Luckily for him, no one except one unconscious sixth year lying on one of the hospital beds. Watching curiously, he saw Pomfrey shake the student awake impatiently. The student groaned and moaned at how he was very injured and deserved the entire day off. At this she just tutted and shooed him out, saying she knew he had incomplete potions homework due in today.

Remus laughed as she walked back to him.

"What was wrong with him?" He asked.

"Got hit by a fainting spell in defense." She muttered. "I don't know how he could have dramatized it more."

Transfiguration would have been a very fun lesson and a perfect opportunity for messing around. The classroom was still filled with noise and organised chaos, but it had not gone unnoticed that the boys most likely to cause trouble were sitting rather miserably. They were acting quite out of character, and a few students had no sympathy or were completely tactless.

"Potter." Lily demanded. "Where's Remus?" She asked, unaware of their problem.

"Piss off Evans." James muttered, not bothered to say something to annoy her.

Lily took a step back in shock. No matter how much she hated them, neither of the Marauders had ever spoken to her like that. It was usually something that would get her into a burning rage for a laugh. Sure, _she_ could be rude and horrible, but they never were. Lily felt a little guilty, she really should have noticed their uncharacteristic demeanour. With a suspicion that it was about their missing friend, she had enough sense to go back to Marlene and work on transfiguring her matchstick.

James still sat watching the desk in front of him with dead eyes, not caring that he had been outright rude to Evans. Peter, however frowned slightly.

"Maybe that was a little uncalled for."

James didn't respond. He just gave a non-committal grunt and rested his head on the desk. Peter gritted his teeth, a little annoyed that James and Sirius couldn't at least act normal. They were behaving as if someone had died. Obviously people would get suspicious, then Remus' secret would be blown.

"I can't believe it." Sirius' voice sad next to him.

"You can't believe what?" Peter asked, looking at his friend.

Sirius' eyes were fixed forward. "I can't believe McGonagall lets him go back there." He muttered.

"Well, we don't really know if-" Peter started.

"What other explanation would you like?" Sirius had a threatening tone.

Peter fell silent and looked towards McGonagall. He didn't want to believe it.

McGonagall looked on her class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. She hated that they had to be put together in her class. The two houses were almost polar opposites, and with the dark reputation of the pureblooded Slytherins, Gryffindors revelled in pride. The ones who usually made this class insufferable were Potter and Black, with Pettigrew at their heels and Lupin rolling his eyes.

Except this lesson was unusually still. Unusually... organised. McGonagall knew why of course. Poor Remus was still suffering the side effects of the moon. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about it.

The most unusual thing was the boys themselves. Usually, when (unbeknownst to them) Remus was still in the hospital wing, they were almost not bothered by it. Of course, their jokes were a little less... frequent. Their teasing was a little less... cruel. Their smiles were a little less... real.

But this time there were no jokes. No teasing. No smiles.

It was as if someone had poured a bucket of icy cold water over the top of her head. A thought hit her that she knew she shouldn't be as bothered by as she was. But it seemed like they knew.

"Can I go back to class?" Remus asked for the sixth time.

Madam Pomfrey promptly pushed him back on to the hospital bed. "For the last time no!" She scolded.

Remus sat back up insistently. "But I'm missing transfiguration." He whined.

She gave him a stern look. "I know for a fact that you have transfiguration tomorrow." And turned away.

"You let that other guy go!" He yelled after her.

A few minutes later she reappeared with a small glass bottle. Remus grinned, in hope that she would finally let him go.

"No." She said shortly, before thrusting the bottle into his hand.

The bottle was surprisingly heavy, considering the size and the lightness of the clear liquid inside. Remus scrutinized it for a second, then tore the lid off and downed it in one. The bitterness made his eyes water and he stuck his toungue out childishly.

Pomfrey tutted. "Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?"

Scowling, he reached for water on his bedside table, all the while trying to rid the taste from his mouth. The water washed down the last of the stinging bitterness with relief. Despite the fuss he made, he could already feel his bones healing due to the potion.

"Feeling better?" She asked, in a much kinder tone that she'd used before.

"Definitely." Remus smiled at her even though it stretched the scabs on his cheeks. "Can I go back to class now?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hmm, you should just be starting defense now."

Remus paused. "Umm, no thanks, I suddenly feel a lot worse." He said, sinking back into the sheets.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at him. "Oh I know, you don't like your class so now you don't want to go. Oh I get it." She huffed.

"I like the class." Remus said quickly, sitting up. "Professor Newman just really seems to hate me."

"Well I suppose you'll have to get used to it then." She tugged open the curtains. "Get out."

"But Miss-"

"You were begging earlier." She wore a satisfied smirk as Remus trudged out the hospital wing, muttering unintelligible insults towards his defense teacher.

Remus opened the doors to the Hospital wing and, as slowly as he could, walked down the hallway to his defense class. Again, he subconsciously lifted a hand to touch the scar on his neck. Dried blood and a thin layer of skin had now grown over the gash, causing a rough texture. He hoped that no one would notice it. Luckily, throughout his time at Hogwarts he hadn't gained any visible scars that couldn't be covered by clothing. Remus hoped that in his life he wouldn't gain anymore upon his face. A voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Remus!" Yelled James from the other end of the corridor. He ran up to him. "Where did you come from? I thought you were visiting your mum."

Peter had an accusing look in his eyes, and Sirius looked as if he was depressed, the opposite of his usual character.

"Oh, I just got back from visiting my mum." Remus feigned sadness at her mention.

Peter and James exchanged looks.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked, brows furrowing in concern.

"I'm fine now I'm back here!" Remus said with forced charisma and a painted smile.

James didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes! Of course I'm fine!" Remus said a little too quickly. "Why do you keep asking?" He added.

"Well... you know."

"No, I don't."

Sirius was suddenly standing next to Remus. "How did you get that scar on you neck."

It wasn't like a question. More like a demand for information. And his tone sounded as flat, or as dead as he looked. Undeserving of a question mark.

Remus' hand immediately flew up to the scar to cover it and he took a few steps back as he paled.

"Oh that-that's nothing- I-I just... got-got scratched." He stammered, eyes darting across their faces.

Peter took a step closer. "You're not ok." He said softly.

Sirius scowled for a moment, then turned and ran down the hallway and round a corner. James started to follow him, but Peter grabbed his arm.

"No, let him do what he needs to do." He said firmly.

Sirius' echoed footsteps got quieter as he ran, ringing in the silence.

Sirius burst into McGonagall's office, throwing the door open with such force that she jumped slightly in fright.

"HOW COULD YOU LET REMUS GO BACK!" He roared, running up to her. "YOU KNOW WHAT HE GOES THROUGH!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You-you know?" She said tentatively.

"YOU LET HIM GO BACK TO WHERE HE GETS HURT!" Sirius roared again, blinking rapidly at the moisture making an escape by his eyes.

McGonagall sighed and looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Mr Bl-Sirius," She stopped herself quickly from mentioning his family name. "You have to understand that there's nothing I can do."

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Sirius hit a fist on to her desk. "Just don't let him go back there!"

"Sirius, you must understand that his curse is incurable." She spoke slowly, as if he were a child.

Sirius stopped. "Wait-what?"

She quickly righted herself. "What did you think was going on with him?" She asked.

"His dad abuses him. I overheard you talking to him on the first week of school." Sirius' voice broke on his last syllable.

McGonagall looked at him for a moment, and then walked round her desk so she was standing right in front of him. "Sirius, Remus doesn't live in an abusive home, yes, there is something wrong with him, but that is for him to tell."

"But-but where does he get all his scars from? Don't you it understand what he's living with!" Sirius started crying, and was too bothered about Remus to be embarrassed.

McGonagall put both her hands on his shoulders, dropping her cover, looking as if she was about to cry. "Sirius, it's not Remus in an abusive home."

She took a trembling breath.

"It's you."

 _ **AN- ooooh I remember when I wrote this I was so proud of it!**_

 ** _Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for being so patient! I've only just figured out how to use since I'm so used to A03_**


	30. Confusion

"I can't do it!" Peter exclaimed, throwing one hand up in the air and throwing his wand onto the desk in front of him with a clatter.

Remus picked up the fallen wand. "It's ok if you can't do it." He said gently. "Just... keep trying!"

James walked over to them, holding his wand in front of him like a torch with a small beam of light protruding from the end. Peter scowled at the sight of him and muttered something about how 'this stupid charm won't help me in life'.

" _Nox!_ " James said proudly, waggling his wand in Peter's face as it returned to normal. "Cutler says I've got this charm, now I should be able to move onto," he waved his arms expressively. " _Lumos Maximo!_ "

Remus frowned. "Isn't it _Lumos Duo_?"

Sirius rolled over to them on a cushioned chair with wheels and a smirk across his face. " _Lumos_ boys." He said seductively (even though he looked exactly the opposite).

"Where'd you get the chair?" Remus asked with a nod of his head.

"Nicked it from Cutler." Sirius gestured towards the elderly lady currently helping one of the Hufflepuffs.

"How could you be so heartless as to take a chair from a little old lady?" James faked a pout.

"Help me? Please?" Peter pleaded, ignoring their current conversation.

"Sorry Petey, you're on your own." Sirius grinned and started to roll away.

But Remus was quicker, and he kicked the chair (with Sirius still on it) into the stone wall. Sirius toppled off and flailed pathetically to try and grab Lily's and Marlene's desk. The rest of them erupted into laughter while Lily glared at them.

"You idiot Potter!" Lily yelled at him.

James heaved a sigh. It got irritating how much she hated him, for she would be angered by frivolous things and always assumed it was either him or him and Sirius when something went wrong. At first he didn't mind, the hate that Lily held for him was mutual, and they had a good laugh at making her angry. James closed his eyes and braced himself for the upcoming scolding.

"Oh _come on_ Lily." Marlene said, turning to her friend in annoyance. "You could plainly see it wasn't James."

James stood up in triumphant glee. "Yeah _Evans._ "He sneered her last name vigorously.

"Stop being so mean Evans!" Sirius chimed in from the floor.

Lily looked round at them all, face distraught. "Just shut up!" She screamed, stunning them all into silence.

She burst into tears and ran out the room loudly.

"Miss Evans! Is she alright?" Cutler asked worriedly, flapping her hands and she hobbled over to the door.

Sirius scoffed. "What's up with her?"

Marlene glared at him. "It's none of your business you insensitive prats." She wacked Sirius on the head with her textbook for good measure.

"Calm woman!" Sirius shrieked, pushing the book away and turning to James. "I think they're all in a bad mood today."

"Oh come on Marlene, look on the bright side! Now we don't have to hear her annoying voice the entire time!" James twisted his face into a snobbish pout and stuck his nose in the air. "I'm Lily Evans and I'm good at everything! _Lumos, Lumos_ , oh shut up Potter!" He mimicked in a funny voice that sounded nothing like Lily.

Sirius burst into laughter and congratulated James. "Remus, Peter? Why aren't you laughing? That was so accurate!" He asked.

Remus pursed his lips. "I think you were being a little insensitive."

"Maybe we shouldn't gossip about her?" Peter suggested.

"Nah, she's a bitch anyway." Sirius smirked.

Remus shot him a disapproving look and threw another textbook at him. James erupted into another fit of giggles.

Although, a _teeny, tiny_ part of him felt a little bad for Evans. He was being a bit of a prat.

But no. He hated Evans! Always did, always will. Then... why did he feel like comforting her?

* * *

The bathroom door had shut with a slam and the Gryffindor boys dormitory was empty except for one.

Remus could distinctly hear Sirius singing under the steaming water flow, with James providing accompaniment. Peter yelled at them to "shut up and let me shower in peace" while secretly using Sirius' conditioner to make _his_ hair nice and shiny too. Even though he had to leave, the temptation was too much to just let this opportunity go.

Remus quietly opened the door and snuck in, being reassured when he saw three pairs of feet in three different cubicles. He didn't really know if it would work, but it was worth a try. He turned on one of the sink taps just for a second and the effect was too good. Loud shrieks emitted from each cubicle as boiling water shot out from the shower heads. Remus ran out laughing, it seemed like Hogwarts still hadn't sorted out their shower system.

Giggling loudly to himself, he walked down to the common room and out towards the Hospital Wing. He was in such a good mood that it gave him quite a fright when Severus Snape stepped out from behind a suit of armour.

"Lupin." He growled.

Remus froze in his tracks. "Err, hello Severus." He attempted a friendly smile that turned out more like a grimace.

Snape scowled at him and took a step closer. "Why did you and your stupid friends make Lily cry." He growled.

"Ok, let's set this straight." Remus put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't make her cry. James and Sirius may have gone a little too far with the teasing, but I've talked to them about it. But Peter and I did nothing."

Snape didn't look satisfied with this answer.

Realising that the moon would be up in less than an hour, Remus started to slide away slowly. "I think we can just leave it here."

Snape pulled his wand out and uttered a spell in fury. " _Alarte ascendare!_ " He shouted.

Remus screamed as he was thrown about five feet off the air and tumbled to the ground. The pain was immediate, and to his aching bones, it felt like agony. He swore loudly, gritting his teeth to stop himself from crying.

"That was supposed to make you go higher." Snape said, looking at his wand thoughtfully, smirking. "Guess you and your stupid friends will be target practice."

Lying on the cold stone floor, Remus heard his footsteps echo, getting further and further away. With a shaking hand, he mustered all his remaining strength and pushed himself off the ground. The journey to the Hospital Wing was unpleasant, and he almost didn't make it in time.

"You're late!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, pulling him out the castle to the Whomping Willow. "We need to get you in the shack!"

Remus followed her in a blind daze. He crawled through the tunnel and tore off his clothes in a rush, discarding them in a small pile.

Then it hit him.

How could Snape know that spell?

* * *

Astronomy was useless. It did nothing that would ever help him in life. It was such a pain to have to get up in the dead of night just study the stupid stars. Peter told himself this but, he knew his hate for that subject was mostly due to how bad he was at it. To be fair, he was bad at most subjects, but this one would never come in handy.

This is the reason Peter was standing on the astronomy tower at midnight with a telescope and a messily drawn chart. He yawned widely and looked around at the rest of the class, eyes glued to their telescopes. Yawning again, he begrudgingly peeked through the lense. When all he could see was the inky black sky, he resumed to trying to sleep standing up. This proved to be a very hard thing to do, and woke up by falling into James.

"Watch it!" James yelled, steadying his telescope.

Peter rubbed his eyes childishly.

Sirius stuck his head out to see past James. "You didn't fall asleep did you?" He asked.

"It's bloody midnight!" Peter shouted back to him, a little too loud.

"You shut your mouth right now young man!" Came the airy voice of professor Milton. "Five points from Gryffindor."

A collective groan went round the room at the loss of points. They'd already lost fifteen the last week because Sirius and James had been caught out past curfew ("It's not _my_ fault we forgot the invisibility cloak!")

James tutted. "Peter, Peter, Peter." He shook his head. "Whatever shall we do at our _terrible_ loss of points!"

"Sod off." Peter muttered, squinting his eyes and leaning forward to, once again, look at an empty sky.

Milton pointed up. "Look at the sky children." He breathed. "Tonight is perfect night for star-gazing. Does anyone know why?"

Evans, of course put her hand up. "Is it because there's a full moon sir?"

"Quite right child." He stared off into the distance. "Quite right." He muttered.

By second year the class had stopped giving each other odd looks everytime he did this. They were now accustomed to his rather strange tendencies, and shrugged it off. Once, one of the Ravenclaw muggle-borns had suggested something called "drugs". To this, the purebloods were confused but everyone else were none the less amused. Really, it seemed very accurate. Professor Milton had a habit of staring out into space and losing himself just a little. Peter wondered if it was because of staying up in that wretched tower all day, or he really was crazy.

Mary gave a small gasp. "Does that mean there will be werewolves sir?" She asked in a scared voice.

As if on queue, an echoing howl tore apart the relative peacefulness the class contained. Milton seemed to stumble slightly, losing his footing. A few girls screamed and Sirius swore quietly. Peter snapped his neck round at the Forbidden Forest and looked at it through wide eyes.

Daniel Harding just scoffed. "That's _obviously_ not a werewolf." He said, as if they were all crazy. "This school would never let a creature like that get on the school grounds."

Daniel was ignored by Marlene. "How do you think it got in?" She asked him defiantly.

"Maybe it's a classmate." Toby Moore, one of the Ravenclaws, said quietly.

A shudder went round the class, shocking them into silence.

"Who in this school would be that crazy to let in a werewolf as a student?" Daniel said again.

"He's got a point." Peter muttered.

Another howl broke Milton out of his reverie, and he hurriedly ushered them out of class.

* * *

Pushing his duvet down in frustration, James wracked his brain for possible reasons Remus could have for going away each month. They knew he didn't live in an abusive home, McGonagall established that much. But they still didn't know _why_ he went or where he was going to. He could wonder...

James' mind zoomed into overdrive. An image appeared in the back of his head of a large, round table with many different men and also a few goblins plus Remus. They all had stacks of cards each with a few laid out and some casino cash James had once caught a glimpse of in a muggle newspaper. _"I'm all in men."_ His imaginary Remus said, pushing all his casino cash in the middle.

 _Possibly,_ James pondered.

A different scenario placed itself in his head of the opening of a cave in the middle of nowhere. Imaginary Remus walked up to the bear and started wrestling it furiously. The bear growled loudly at being pushed back in the cave. _"I'll get you one day, Mr Bear."_ Imaginary Remus said.

 _Unlikely,_ James thought, as there was another howl in the distance.

A much stranger image was conjured up, in the living room of a comfortable little house. Imaginary Remus stood there, waiting with a smile. A young boy, only around six or seven, ran into the room energetically. For some reason, this boy had turquoise blue hair, but James ignored that part. _"Daddy!"_ Yelled the boy, running into Remus' arms. _"Remus JR!"_ Imaginary Remus hugged his supposed son.

James sat up straight and shook his head to remove the slightly disturbing image. _That's just plain weird what the hell Potter,_ he told himself. Another howl in the distance made him sigh in annoyance at the very loud Forbidden Forest. _Pfff, werewolves,_ James scoffed, the thought of a werewolf at Hogwarts was laughable.

 _ **AN - Side note: about the hot water coming out the shower thing, with old and poor quality plumbing, when the shower is running and another form of water flow is turned on, the water goes boiling hot for a second. I don't know why, I just know I found it funny.**_

 _ **As for the last part about James' imaginary Remus situations, those ideas are all property of Fleamontpotter, cartoonist on Tumblr. I would link the cartoon it was on, but I can't find it.**_

 _ **Thank you to all who leave reviews, it means so much to me *gives virtual hug***_


	31. Will you catch the quaffle?

_**AN - I wrote this a while ago and although I have improved I still consider this to be one of my better chapters haha**_

An excited Griffyndor sixth year ran down the marble stairs two at a time into the common room. Her shoes slapped against the cold floor as the fire crackled in the corner. The room was deserted, only a few stray belongings whose owners caught a bout of forgetfulness.

Hastily braided dreadlocks swinging from side to side, she raced to the notice board with a sign. It was put purposefully in the very middle, so everyone could see it and she could complete her team. She knew that this year, was their year. Giving a happy squeal, she ran back up and slept with a warm smile.

* * *

Rain was shot out the clouds, hitting the roof of Hogwarts castle violently. Students all stayed inside, keeping dry from the downpour. As rain pattered insistently at the windows a History of Magic class was falling asleep. The teacher, professor Binns wasn't a normal one, so he didn't notice the onslaught of rain.

The teacher in question was in fact a ghost. There were many ghosts at Hogwarts, roaming the corridors and floating above everything. Except the said professor was once a teacher. Rumour was that he feel asleep in the staff room once and died unknowingly, carrying on with his teaching.

His classes had a reputation for being utterly boring enough to put you into a deep sleep. On this day, James Potter sat in the History of Magic class, too disturbed by the rain slamming on the windows to be able to sleep. He doodled absentmindedly on the corner of his parchment. A loud snore came from Peter next to him and James had half a mind to elbow him in the stomach to force him to play a game of hangman. As Binns drowned on and on about Uric the Oddball a smell worked it's way into James' nostrils. It was a perfume that, for some reason, James (and he would never admit this because Sirius would never let him hear the end of it) liked the smell of.

He instantly hated it when he found it was coming from Evans. She sat right in front of him, sitting up straight, pretending to listen to their teacher's droning, monotone voice.

"Hey, Potter." Marlene whispered, she'd turned round from next to Evans. "You going to the Quidditch tryouts?"

James blinked Evans' perfume out of his eyes. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said, are you going to the Quidditch tryouts?" She hissed.

"What? When?"

"Didn't you see the notice board?"

"I don't notice the notice board."

Marlene was steadily losing patience, and took a deep breath "Look Potter, you're gonna hear about the tryouts soon enough, and as much as I can't stand you I'm too shy to go on my own."

"Of course I'm going! What did you take me for? An idiot?" James said.

Marlene turned back round with a huff. James rested his head on the cold desk and closed his eyes. He opened one eye a tiny bit just to hear Marlene turn to Evans and say "He's not that bad, honestly"

* * *

Peter was determined. There was an accomplishment he wanted to accomplish. No, needed to accomplish. And when he was determined, he always got what he wanted.

(Not the exact truth but Peter liked to think so)

So, naturally, to accomplish this tedious task, he had to take a trip to the library.

(That meant following Remus after dinner, because he couldn't remember where the library was)

"I hate astronomy."

"Well known fact."

"Yeah, but I really hate it."

"So do I."

"But you're good at it."

Remus sighed and didn't see why he had to carry on this pointless conversation with Peter.

"Where's James?" Peter asked.

"He just noticed the notice board and he's practicing for Quidditch outside."

"And Sirius?"

"Helping James."

Peter watched as Remus answered but kept his eyes focused closely on his notes. After sitting around for ages Peter decided that to kill time he would wander around pulling books off at random. Thick ones with three thousand pages, small, absurd subjects stuffed in the corners and some fell apart at one touch. (Peter hurriedly shoved one back in a shelf)

Peter suddenly felt a dull pain on his head causing him to drop the book he was carrying about Kneazels.

"Ouch!" He cried, the pain coming from his feet also as the book fell on his toes.

"What are you doing you rat!" Came a scolding voice from behind him.

Peter turned round and had to look up to see the girl who scolded him. Her face morphed from a grin to confusion.

"Oh." She said. "You're not Molly."

"No, I'm Peter." He said unsurely, recognising the name.

His neck was starting to hurt from looking up to her tall stature. He took in her Slytherin tie and high ponytail of brown hair and large glasses. "Oh, are you Amanda Hickman?" He asked.

Amanda looked slightly confused for a second before nodding and turning away shouting Molly's name. Peter had seen her before and knew that she was in the year above. He also knew her as one of the only decent Slytherins, mostly because she was friends with a Hufflepuff. Peter heard a loud laugh from the other side of the library and assumed that Amanda had found Molly. He turned back to Remus, shaking his head at the odd Slytherins.

* * *

The wind was a rush of adrenaline, causing his already messy hair to get swept back. His face was in a determined grin and hazel eyes behind square glasses squinted ahead. Old Quidditch robes he'd owned since he was just a small child reminded him of home. They flapped insistently in the wind and let in the cool air. He  
zoomed round the pitch many times and thought to himself.

This is the best thing to do.

James' mouth turned into a dreamy grin. Although Sirius had other ideas.

"HEADS UP POTTER!" He roared from the stands, throwing a quaffle with surprising strength.

James' fast reflexes kicked in and he caught the quaffle swiftly with a grin.

Well, that's what he would have liked anyway.

Being caught off guard his hands fumbled clumsily, and he would have dropped it if it weren't for quick thinking. Swooping down to catch it as it fell through the air.

"LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN!" Sirius yelled, and threw another quaffle.

James zoomed over, eyes strictly on the quaffle. Again, he fumbled, and this time it fell to the bottom of the field with a dull thump.

"Shit." James muttered angrily.

He landed harshly, using the only swear word he knew. Picking it up, he flew back to the stands where Sirius was.

"Third time lucky?" Sirius suggested.

James flew back up with a low grunt. Even the third time he didn't catch it.

James couldn't understand. He'd been playing Quidditch since he was able to walk. As chaser, he always managed to beat his dad. He was amazing at Quidditch! But why couldn't he catch the quaffle?

"Do it again!" James yelled determinedly.

Sirius obediently threw another quaffle.

A few hours had passed and Sirius was starting to moan that his arm was hurting.

"James!" He shouted. "Can we go back now? It's almost curfew and my arm is tired!"

James looked out to the setting sun and knew that Sirius was right. He begrudgingly flew down and went inside without his friend. Sirius watched this from the distance of the Quidditch stands, not bothered to waste the little left of his voice shouting back for him.

Sirius knew James was a fantastic chaser, he'd played against him during the summer of course. James had fast reflexes and an easy hand. He was also a natural on a broom, an exceptional flyer when he wanted to be. During Sirius' summer at the Potter's he'd truly started to appreciate James' flying talent. James (being the egotistical person he was) had boasted extensively about his Quidditch talent. Unfortunately the first time Sirius saw him fly was that fateful day he crashed into a tree and stopped first years trying out for the team.

But it seemed like the pressure had gotten to him. James never got nervous, he stayed cool as a cucumber everytime they had a huge test. He was chilled out and always told them not to worry. Then, when the results were given back James and himself always received top marks. It seemed sitting back and relaxing did a good deed for James.

Sirius had to convince him to sit back and relax for Quidditch.

* * *

Friday morning was followed by a potions lesson first (in which Slughorn had uncharacteristically shouted at Remus for messing up his potion) then transfiguration with McGonagall. She had set them the tedious task of turning animals into water goblets. Peter struggled immensely with this and soon turned to James, renowned transfiguration master, to help.

"Concentrate on the owl." James explained slowly, pointing his wand at Owl, who was busily cleaning her feathers. "Imagine turning her into a goblet."

Peter leaned forward and squinted his eyes. Carefully, he performed the spell. "Vera verto."

It seemed like the spell didn't work at first. Until a small poof of smoke and Owl's feathers had turned a bright blue. She gawked in surprise and looked at Peter in horror.

James cupped his hands around his mouth. "Professor!" He yelled.

McGonagall looked mildly frustrated as she strides over to them. "You know I can hear you Potter." She grunted, nonverbally performing a counter spell. "Have you seen the Quidditch tryouts notice yet?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying out this year?"

"Of course Professor!" Some of James' arrogance showed through.

"Chaser, I assume?"

James nodded smugly.

"Well, I hope you catch the quaffle." And with that she walked away, leaving James dumbfounded.

"How does she know?" He muttered.

"Know what?" Peter asked.

"Uh, nothing." James said quickly, not wanting Peter to know. "Sorry Pete, I can't help you. Why don't you ask Remus?"

* * *

 _James was soaring through the sky. The crowd chanted his name._

 _"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES_!"

 _He stopped in mid-air and punched a fist to the sky triumphantly. In the sea of heads and random faces he saw his best friends. They were cheering the loudest, waving to him and holding up signs encouraging him._

 _"YEAH!" He yelled, flying up only to swoop down dramatically and high-five everyone on the second row._

 _Grinning wildly at the sight of himself on the magical screens. His hair was windswept in the coolest of ways and his arms were toned attractively. There was no doubting he looked unbearably handsome._

 _Then the crowd went silent. Suddenly McGonagall's face looked at him were his image once was._

 _"Will you catch the quaffle?" She asked sternly._

 _Her face morphed into Sirius'._

 _"Will you catch the quaffle?" He asked, and then a quaffle came flying at him._

 _James was too slow and it hit him, pushing him down to the ground. He looked back up and Peter was there._

 _"If you can't help me with transfiguration, then you can't catch the quaffle." He said with an unpleasant scowl._

 _Another quaffle shot out and hit his bicep painfully._

 _Remus appeared._

 _"If you can't help Peter, then I won't help you." His face held disappointment._

 _The next quaffle hit him right in the stomach, and left him gasping for breath. James looked up and tried to scream in agony. But his voice wouldn't work. Marlene's face appeared._

 _"I went to the tryouts without you. I made the team. Too bad you overslept." She sneered with a malicious grin._

 _No, no, no._

 _WAKE UP!_

 _He had to wake up._

 _WAKE UP!_

 _Come on Potter._

 _WAKE UP!_

James opened his eyes and leapt out of bed in a hasty rush. He didn't care that his foot landed on Peter's lost gobstone. He just winced and got on with getting there on time. Discarding pajamas and throwing on random clothes he ran out of their dormitory. James was still half-asleep, so clumsily stumbled down the stairs and tripped when he got to the bottom.

Arms and legs flailing everywhere, James ran through the portrait hole.

"You could have asked you know!" The fat lady yelled after him.

James ignored her and continued running. The castle was absolutely freezing and he wished he'd brought a jumper with him. When making it outside the cold air slapped him hard awake. He ran to the changing rooms and found them desolate and empty.

"I'm too late!" He muttered.

In distress he went back outside, ignoring the cold and off to the Quidditch pitch.

But it was empty.

"What?" James exclaimed aloud.

He checked his watch.

It was five in the morning.

* * *

Remus was the first to wake up of the three remaining Marauders, and so dragged the other three out of bed. It took a few yawns, stretches, stumbles down the many stairs of Hogwarts and a few bites of toast to realise they were one man down.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked after eating his piece of bacon.

Remus stifled a yawn. "I heard him get up early this morning."

"He's gone to the Quidditch tryouts!" Peter realised.

He dragged the other up and out of their seats. "Come on! We need to support him!"

"Seems like he's already here." Remus grinned, pointing towards the doors.

There was James, wearing a triumphant grin upon his face. His hair was windswept and his glasses askew. He strutted through the tables over to his friends.

"Guess who made the team!" He yelled.

 _ **AN - I just couldn't bring myself to write a crappy Quidditch tryout**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs***_


End file.
